


Bringing Childhood Back

by WizardryBitch



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hijack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardryBitch/pseuds/WizardryBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch, in the past, had finally managed to beat the Guardians and has enslaved them, distorting them in his own twisted way and using them for his plans, such as attacking other classic childhood characters. In modern days, Hiccup and his best friend, Toothless, find Jamie, a little boy who believes that his childhood guardians are trapped by the Boogeyman and begs for their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Childhood.

I don't remember half of it, besides how it got ruined, nothing else.

You probably are going to say:"Ruined? Childhood can't be ruined. It's full of joy and brightness and you got them to protect you!"

Them. The Guardians of Childhood. The Bringers of Wonder, Dreams, Hope, Memories and Fun. Well a friend of mine didn't think of it that way and was always telling stories and theories from all around the world. It wasn't because he was mean, it was because he never had parents to answer his questions. None of us did. We were orphans.

When it was Christmas, he didn't even make a letter for Santa or joined us to make the tree. When we asked why ,he told us about Krakus, a Austrian demon who took naughty children from their beds to eat them. He also told us about the witches from Norway, Pedro Preto,etc. It freaks us out. We even bought salt to cover ourselves, to put around the firewood, the doorstep, windows and doors. We were going to put on the roof, but our keeper stopped us. Jesus, that was hilarious. I still remember how red her face was and how she looked like a chicken running.

When my best friend lost his first tooth, he was hysterical and anxious for the Tooth Fairy to come and make a trade with him. We even made a plan to see her, but them…Our friend came and told about his theory. He said: "Why should she take just one, when she has a mouth full of baby teeth? If she is so powerful she could just take them all and leave us toothless." After that I gave my friend her nickname. Toothless. Funny, right? But that's not the point. The point is that we change or plan to capture her, to get away from her. Our plan, we thought it was brilliant back then, but now we don't even think that has plan, more like a joke. Firstly, we took a baseball ball. Secondly, put his tooth in it .Finally, get bat and hit the ball so hard that we won't see it ever again. We were going to that for the others teeth but then the keeper discovered our "plan". She kind of did a good thing, because we were getting out of balls. After that we just got a box and put our teeth in them, to bury it after.

When we, me and my best friend, couldn't sleep, our friend warned us to fall asleep fast or we were going to see Sandman in person. Cool, right? We also thought that. But then he told us the dark side of The Sandman Story. The good side we all know, he brings dreams to the sleeping children. Not the ones who are not. To them he just rips off their eyes with a spoon to make a stew with them. We didn't even like stew and we're going to be part of one?! Heck no. We, mostly I, hid under the covers and prayed to him not to come. And if that didn't work, he would meet Toothless' bat... He really liked that bat.

When it was Easter, everyone was excited, but Toothless was even more. He loved the egg hunts, the meaning of the holiday and the hope that it bring. But he loved in all of that, was the Easter Bunny. While others had Superman or Batman as their heroes, he had him. I feel bad for Toothless now. His heart broke just because of a stupid theory. He was getting ready for the hunt when our friend had to open his mouth. The others he could take it, but not that one. Not his favorite guardian. Our friend told us about the creepy pasta Bunnyman and his theory of him been inspired by Easter Bunny true nature. That didn't work for Toothless, saying that no one saw the Easter Bunny so how could they know his true nature. But then he told us about the eggs. What if they were poisoned or those at a micro-chip to locate the children who ate them? Ok, that done it. Toothless lost all of his Easter spirit and so did I.

When we got permission to go to the cinema, it was Jack Frost turn. That one wasn't exactly our friend fault, he just gave the opinion to watch that movie. No, it isn't the children movies of Jack Frost. It was the horror movie. Oh my god, that was horrible. Besides the fact that Jack Frost was a criminal who died and, because of a mutation he turned into a psycho snowman, there was a sex/rape scene! With Jack Frost! It was so embarrassing and creepy, that I blushed, screamed when realized what was happening,covered my eyes and started mumbling "It's just a movie" repeatedly while being in a fetal position. And Toothless just started laughing. God damnit you are my best friend you shouldn't be laughing.

But that was long time ago. Back there I was Hiccup, the scrawny, book worm, dragon lover kid. Now I am Hiccup , the scrawny, book worm, dragon lover teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup P.O.V

"Imagine your machine, or robot as you teens call, as a human body" a large, middle-aged, black man said has he stood in the middle of the classroom."We have the wires as the veins, the oil ,or whatever you are going to use has energy, as the blood, the chip as the… "

Did the professor just made robots sound boring?…He did. The year just started and I'm already bored. Well, it's still better listening to him then the chitchats of my, so called, classmates.

I bet they are saying "Who is that kid?", "Why is he in the university?" or "How old is he?". It's always the same thing. Every time on a new year, these questions will come up and the answers will never change. I'm Hiccup, I'm here to learn, I'm 2/3/4 years younger than you guys because apparently my intellect can be compared to yours…Or the professor. It's just a matter of time before the mocking starts just because I'm younger than them. Toothless say because they feel threaten for my intelligence or they're jealous. I honestly stopped caring anymore and just started to ignore them.

Like now, I'm just focusing on the world on the other side of the window. Nothing special unfortunately, just some students wandering around, trees with different kinds of leaves, each one of them with a different colors and some cars and motorbikes… New distraction.

Analyze unknown territory.

The university wasn't something unusual. It was like any other university, it was build around the XVIII century and had wallshth vines to decorate them, who covered their purpose. Protect it. Right in the middle of the front walls, there was a gate who itself had a keeper. Outside the fortifications, there was a parking lot for the students and workers of the university. I'm hoping to see a big black motorbike, praying for Toothless to be here…Nope

"Not wanting to waste your precious time", the professor said with a mocking tone "I wish for all of you a happy year and I hope we won't have any troubles."

Silence. We were all waiting for those two golden words. Just two words to get us out of this prison that society call classroom.

"Class dismiss."

Release the bulls.

Not wanting to be mean, but the way that they run away from the class and the sounds that they made looked exactly like bulls. And like bulls, they don't care who is on their way, they will stomp you with their woofs. I learned that the hard way. So I just wait for everybody to be gone.

Big mistake.

"Mister Haddock?"

Oh boy. I looked at the source of the sentence and saw the professor, moving from his previous place to the back of his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" Nice one Hic. Good first impression, I thought to myself.

"Please, call me Mister Rose" He said proudly, while gesturing his hand to the seat before in. He wants me to sit? ...Ok.

"As you wish, Professor" Couldn't keep it, could you?

"Very well…How are you?"

"Hm… Good?" Why is he asking that? Unless he… "You want to ask me about my talent, don't you?" I said rudely. Didn't mean to but I wanted.

"I assume this isn't the first time?" Mister Rose said while leaning back to his chair. And grinning. I hate it when people do that. It always look like they knew something that I didn't or that were mocking me.

"Every single educator, professor, doctor or scientist that heard about me, wanted to ask me about my past and present, if I had a accident or if I was like that has far as I remembered" It's true, there wasn't a single person, besides Toothless, who didn't asked me question about my, so called, talent. "If it wasn't a question they will make me do tests "Also true. In every school year, my teachers would make me tests, harder and longer one than the other students, to see if it was true. Every time I went to the hospital make, what it should be, a normal check-up, they will poke me with some random medical objects and exams that aren't normal in a check-up, like an X-Ray or blood tests "Like I was some sort of experiment."

"I see…"

"No you don't, I can see it in your face" A familiar voice cut the professor like a knife.

I turned my head so quickly that it surprised myself that I didn't break my neck. I was so happy to see a familiar face. And it wasn't just a normal one. It was Toothless, my best friend.

"And my ask who are you?" Mister Rose said angrily, while examining the strange person before him. Toothless, who real name was Noah, was my best friend.

When together, the peoples around looked at us questionably. While Toothless was a tall 18 year old boy, had a type of body that could be mistaken of a athlete, type of skin who is often compared to the one of a Indian and raven hair that passed his shoulders and covered one of his eyes, I was a short 14 year old boy, had a scrawny and skinny type of body, freckled skin and auburn hair that barely reached to my shoulders. The only thing that we had in common, bodily wise, was our eyes. We both have vivid green eyes that could be compared to the green of a emerald. And our "style" was also quite different. Toothless worn black clothes, complete with black combat boots and black letter jacked, he looked like biker. I worn green shirts that always included something about dragons or Viking themed, winter brown boots and, sometimes, black glasses, I looked like a nerd.

"Toothless" He said while smirking, enjoying the confused face of Mister Rose, and walking down the classroom, stopping by the professor desk "And I'm here to take your student back home."

Using the surprised pause of Mister Rose, Toothless took me by the wrist and we ran out of the classroom like it was a casual thing to do. Which it was, considering the fact that it wasn't the first time that Toothless saved me from the claws of a irritating person.

^~^

"You didn't have to do that, Toothless." I said, more like screamed, to him.

After that little 'runaway scene' from the classroom, Mister Rose finally came down his senses and started screaming, demanding us to come back. Of course, we ignore it him and continued running, which gained us a lot of attention. Especially with Mister Rose, seeing that screaming wouldn't get in far, behind us looking like a raged pig.

"Are you saying you're regretting?!" He also screamed, still looking ahead making sure that wasn't anything in our way and focusing only in one thing. Getting to his motorbike to go us home.

"Hell no!" Past years of us running away from superiors, it still hasn't lost his fun. I always found myself laughing at those moments.

"Good, because it's too late for regrets!" What?

As I looked forward us and saw the opening gates of the university, I also heard Mister Rose screaming to the gate keeper :" Close the gates! Don't let them to get away!" Was he that desperate to analyze me? I thought.

When I turned my head back, I really wish I didn't. Mister Rose was right behind me with his arm stretched and his hand wide open. But what scared me was his face.

His dark skin turned into a horrid type of white and his veins were popping out. Much like a corpse. The mouth was still open from his yell and I could see teeth of sharks and the tongue of a snake. And his eyes were black, pitch black. You couldn't even see the iris.

Without knowing, I wasn't laughing anymore. I was screaming.

That made Toothless to lose his focus and to turn around. Unfortunately, because of that, he hit the gate, looking slightly confused and making us stop. Which was the only thing that Mister Rose, or whatever that was, needed to catch me.

Toothless, seeing that he had caught me by the neck, punched Mister Rose right in the face, making him and me fall to our knees and gaining the security attention.

One curiosity about Toothless. While I am in University of Engineering, he is on Aviation school and that includes military training. Now, joining the fact that Toothless fought since he was little and he's pissed because they hurt me, my calculation is that Toothless is going to leave the security guard with a black eye and is going to knock him out after.

…

My calculus was right.

When Toothless saw that Mister Rose was still on the ground and that everyone attention was on the knocked out guard, he saw our opportunity to freedom.

He grabbed my arm with gentle force and put me in his back, like a piggy ride. Toothless started running from the gates to the walls. He stood in front of them and reached a hand to the plants. He was looking for something. He swoop his hand for a second and I saw a pair of wood.

A ladder.

He grabbed it and I finally understood. We were going to climb the wall. I reached my hand to grab the stairs but then Toothless moved away. Just for a few meters.

No. He couldn't. I knew he did parkour for fun, so that was a play child to him, but jumping a wall with me on the back wasn't a easy thing to manage.

"Hold on tight" He said leaning forward.

"Toothless don't you - "

He ignored me and started running at full speed. I held on tightly to him, trying not to fall. Suddenly…

He jumped.

It was a good jump. But not enough, so we only reached half of the wall, but Toothless grabbed the ladder and started to climb with such ease that it could be compare it to a monkey… Oh I am so going to mock him after this, I thought while ignoring the fear of falling.

"Hm…" Toothless mused and I realized that we had reached the top.

"You don't know how to come down, do you?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." He said has he sat in the top of the wall, with me still in his back.

"Just climb down the ladder!"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Genius, there isn't more." There was a hint of mock in his sentence and a bucket of impatience in his tone.

"Well, keep thinking. I think that they are starting to realize that we aren't there anymore." The crowd that had been watching the guard and Mister Rose, started to look around them, obviously trying to spot us.

Suddenly, I felt movement and I saw Toothless standing up and stretching his arms to both sides of his body, clearly a pose to keep us balanced.

"What are you doing? You are going to fall" I said, with a worried tone without wanting it.

Toothless didn't hear me, or choose to ignore me, and started to walk.

"Toothless are you hearing me?"

"Hush Hic, I'm trying to keep focus here."

I kept quiet, although I didn't want to. Instead I was switching my view to ahead from down the wall, analyzing how much pain will I feel if I fell.

Toothless stopped and I looked at him, thinking that he had gotten hurt for some reason. Maybe a cramp or something…

He was looking down and I followed his rail, only to find a green dumpster. I immediately knew what was Toothless thinking.

"Are you seri-"

"Geronimo!"

"Toothless!"

^~^

Toothless P.O.V

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I thought has I walked down the road and tried to show no sign of pain too Hiccup of my, probably, twisted ankle.

When I "landed" on the dumpster, I remembered that I've forgot to see if the structure of the dumpster could hold with both our weight, with Hiccup still on my back.

It didn't. The lid broke the next second I stood there, adjusting myself from the fall.

And, unfortunately, the dumpster had trash. Yes, it is normal a dumpster to have trash, but that thing was literally full, to the tip, of trash.

After getting us out the dumpster, we started walking to the parking lot. With the bad luck we had, faith apparently thought that it was funny and decided to add just another thing. Just a final touch to end it.

"Hey, where did they go?" An unknown voice said. And we ran, has fast as we could with a twisted ankle, totally forgetting that we were mere meters from my motorbike.

Ow. Ow. Please make it stop. Ow. Ow.

"Toothless?" I heard. It was Hiccup.

"Yes?" Ow. I turned to him, hoping that he couldn't see the hint of pain in my face.

"Did… Did you see Mister Rose face when he attacked me?" He said with a scared tone.

I did see the teacher face and I really hoped that Hiccup hadn't. That face wasn't normal or even human. It was full of hate and rage and it could provoke nightmares to a person for a good amount of time.

I sighed "You too, huh?"

"Yes" Pause.

I looked had him worriedly. Since we left the parking lot, he has been looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're o-?!" I wished I was the one looking at the ground, so I could see the stupid rock that made me trip and hit the ground! I tried to stand up and fell again because of my now definitely twisted ankle.

So I just stood there, in the ground and glaring at the demonic rock like that would help me.

I was still glaring at it, when I heard laughter. I turned to the culprit and saw Hiccup trying to hold is laugh and failing miserably.

"This isn't funny!" I screamed and moved my glaring to him.

"Sure looks like it's for me." He said smiling. Well at least he isn't sad anymore.

"Just help me up…" I said smiling lightly.

"We are literally 5 steps from home." He said with a mocking manner has he walked do the doorstep to open the door.

"Oh" I looked up and saw our house. It was quite normal house, made of painted white wood and it at a top floor. Not special at all, but it was for Hiccup. A few years ago, when we were still at our orphanage, we found out that Hiccup apparently wasn't forgotten and his parents at included him on their will, so he inherited that house and amount of money that he donated to the orphanage.

When I entered the first thing I did was fall into the couch, only to feel something poking me in the back of my head. I reached there and I found a fricking fish bone!

"Ew!" I said and threw the "body" to the ground "Hiccup do I still have trash in my hair?". When he didn't respond I looked around and saw him staring at the mail "What's that, Hic?" I said worriedly as I walked to him.

"It's a letter … from the orphanage." He said has he handed me the letter "They invited us to a dinner and a reunion celebration." At the same time he was explaining the content of the letter, I was reading it to make sure. It couldn't be. I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face.

"But how? The orphanage never had money for these kind of things." I read the letter again "And a full week with food, transportation and place paid?"

"It's not the orphanage who is going to pay" Hiccup said while he made a gesture with his hand to tell me to the letter "It's the president of the town that is going to take place the reunion." When he said that, I saw that a name was written in a baroque style. President P. Kozmotis? Did his parents hated him to give him that name? I thought.

"So… are we going?" I said with a pleading tone. And that was unusual has hell.

"Are you serious?" Hiccup responded me, with a face that told "Hell No"

"Oh come one! Why not? It would be like a vacation! And god knows how much we need one. Besides it will be good for us to be away from here, especially after the attack of that man, or whatever that was..." I whispered the last part, because there is no way that was human

"Are you telling me that you want to run away from Mister Rose?"

"Ok, you can't address that thing has Mister Rose anymore. And, no! I'm saying that this is a great chance for us to see our old friends again. Come on, you really don't want to see Fishlegs or Astrid again?"

"W- Well I don't… I mean… I…" He stuttered and blushed at the mention of his childhood crush, Astrid. After a while of mumbling, he looked down.

"Besides, there is no way that you are going back to the university anytime soon, so why not use that free time?"

He looked up at me "What about the Aviation School?"

Oh shit.

"Well, there was a little accident…" I looked around nervously. It was a habit I got since I was a kid, from trying to explain our keeper the reasons and intentions of my actions.

"What did you do?" Hiccup sentence was a mixture of curiosity, worry, amusement and anger.

"I may have..." I mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"You what?"

"I said I was expelled for two weeks. " I said rapidly.

Silence

"For god sake, Toothless. It was only the first day! How did you manage that?" He asked angrily.

"Ok, but don't be mad" I pleaded to him, receiving a face that clearly told me: Madder than I'm already? "Hm,so I was on the auditorium..."

^~^

"I'm very happy to see so many new faces" A tall and slim and white middle- age man said has he stood in the middle of the stage "Before we start, I would like to introduce myself. I'm the director of this school and my name is John Coxwell, yes I am descendent from the great Henry Tracey Coxwell" He said proudly and waited in silence. As if for waiting for claps…None came "Well, I'm not surprised that you don't know how important he was" He was a English aeronaut "but you will understand this year. You will understand how delicate is the art of aircraft and how it must be respected at all cost…"

Don't make flying boring to me please, I thought.

I yawned and looked around to see if there was something to distract me or make it more interesting…Nothing. Just some students sleeping or feeling as boring as I am.

Sigh. Shouldn't a aviation school be more exciting or cool? My god, this isn't what I expected for a first day. I wanted to see airplanes, helicopters or even bloody air balloon!

When I just decided that I that I was going to use this 1 hour to catch some sleep, something caught my eye. I looked at the window that was on the wall besides me and saw a helicopter. With nobody watching over it!

This was just a sign from heavens, this had to be.

I quickly glanced at the director to see if he was still talking about air- Nope. He is talking about himself again. And ran to the exit door, without even making noise.

When I saw the helicopter, I couldn't help but hold my breath. It was beautiful, even with that horrid bright purple color.

I couldn't help myself and entered it.

That wasn't beautiful. That was amazing. It had everything that I imagined. The cyclic looked like a joystick and it was located between the pilot legs, the collective at my left side, the petals perfectly formed to my feet, the bright buttons near the key…Wait, what?

Oh this is luckiest day of my life, I thought as I took the keys and started the helicopter.

The moment that the helicopter started levitating a few meters of the ground, I realized that something was missing… Oh right the headphones. Eh, screw it, it's not like I need it now, I thought.

I put my hands around cyclic and pushed forward slowly, making the helicopter to go higher.

Without realizing I was flying over my little town, Berk, and I was loving every single moment of it. The view and the feeling was amazing… And then I realized that I had spent half an hour flying!

I quickly changed the direction to the school, praying that no one had noticed the missing helicopter.

When I landed on the same spot that the helicopter previously was, I hurriedly took the key off and jumped out of the pilot seat.

I'm save, I thought and started to walk away.

Until I was interrupted by an obnoxious voice and the door opening dramatically, showing the director.

"And now, you will be all able to see a demonstration of -" The director immediately stopped his sentence when his eyes landed on Toothless, then to the helicopter and finally to Toothless hand, who was still holding the key.

The director face quickly turned red and a vein popped out.

To soon, I tought with sadness.

"Who are you, to even dare, to use my helicopter?!" The director screamed, ignoring the saliva flying out of his mouth.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm -" I said with a mocking tone, trying to hide how scared and nervous I really was, and rolling my eyes, catching a man with a

looking at me and waving a speeker...Oh the headphones. He was trying to warn me.

"Out! You are expelled for two full week, you heard me?! And if you even thing to even put a foot in this school, I will permanently expel you and make sure you will never be on a aviation school!"

The only thing that could be heard, was the director' heavy breath and the students whispers.

"I understand, I will just go to the exit door by myself. " I said with fake confidence.

And walked away.

^~^

Silence stood in the room.

"Ok…" Hiccup said, surprise could be seen in all his face."You … drove a helicopter?"

Oh thank god, he isn't mad.

"Yes, and it was amazing!" I exclaimed.

Laughs filled the room and only died a few minutes after.

"So…Are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"You 're not going to give up, are you?" Hiccup sighed.

"Nope"

"Fine"

"Yes!"

Hiccup got up and walked away from the room, leaving me behind celebrating.

"Hey, don't leave me! Where are you going?" I said with a fake sad baby voice.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hiccup said, making his way to the stairs.

"Oh, and where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"Burgess."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup P.O.V

I was standing in the peak of a mountain, watching the view. I could see that the place where the mountain was located was an island, since it had rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams, several large forest and that all of that natural treasure was surrounded by the sea.

Besides that, the sky looked like it just got out of a work of art. It was beautiful how the sky could have so many colors and the sun was perfectly in the middle, shinning with all his glory.

I close my eyes to improve my other senses. I could feel the wind blowing to me, smell the flowers and hear the waves of the beach.I could never describe this feeling.

I opened my eyes and… everything changed. In a horrible way.

The place that once had a bright and alive light was now a dark and dead nature. The cliffs never looked more menacing, the waterfalls were now dry, the streams didn't reflect no more light and the forest wasn't green and vivid anymore. All its nature at gone dead or was on the verge of dying.I looked up to the sky, hoping the see his colors. But even that had changed. It wasn't even day anymore, it was night, gloomy and dark. The clouds were covering any source of light, including the moon.

"Hiccup!"

Toothless, I thought.

I stared around me, trying to found my best friend.

"Hiccup, help!"

Realizing that he wasn't near me, I started to follow his screams.

"Hiccup, please!"

I started to run and, without realizing, I had entered a forest. The screams stopped and I looked around me worriedly, hopping that I didn't arrive too I fell into my knees and started to lose hope, screams from all different place evoked.

"Help!" "Hiccup, help me please!" "Hiccup!" "Please!" "Help me!" "Please, Hiccup, help me!"

I started panicking. It wasn't only Toothless pleads of help, there were others, that I couldn't remind but sounded familiar.

"Toothless, where are you?!" I yelled and was going to move again.

If I could.

When I looked at the cause of my inability of moving, I found shadows of multiple arms coming from under my body, holding me back.

I begun struggling, but I couldn't free myself and my eyes started to burn.I won't cry, I thought, I refuse too cry.

"You can't escape."

A distant voice said in a gentle tone. But the voice was everything but gentle, even with my extend vocabulary I couldn't find a word to described. It just reminded me of fear.

Nevertheless, I continued to struggle and noticed that the hold of the arms become tighter.

"The more you struggle for freedom, the more pain you will feel."

I ignored the pain that the grip started to make and the fact that the voice was closer. The screams for help became louder and louder.

"Hiccup, my dear, why do you continue? You know that you aren't strong enough to free yourself and your intellect won't be of any use to this situation." The voice said in a mocking tone.

Angry and frustrated I looked up to shout at the owner of these hurtful sentences.

The moment I viewed the person, my words died in my throat. Silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse were eyeing me with dark intentions that I couldn't understand.

I found myself falling to my back. That creature has his face covered but I could see dull pale-grey skin and a mocking smirk full of hate. Physically, it was tall and lithe and had, what apparently was, a dark robe made of shadows that covered his full body.

Realizing at the same time that the arms weren't there anymore, I started to crawl away from that creature.

"Afraid, Hiccup?" He said has he followed me.

I wanted to say something, but fear took over my ability to speak.

"Hiccup!"

I look behind me, hoping to see Toothless, but nothing was there. Actually, when I looked forward again, there was nothing. Literally. There was only darkness.

I started to relax a little bit but then "Hiccup!"

~^~

"Hiccup, wake up!" I heard while being shaken by familiar arms.

It was just a dream I thought happily and with relief Toothless is alright.

Before I could thing properly, I hugged him. He certainly got shocked, as he took a moment to hug me back.

"Hm…Love you too?" He said with a question and mocking tone.

He pulled away from me and looked at me worriedly "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to hide my fear that was still in me because of the nightmare.

"You were shaking and sweating while sleeping. You even started crying and screaming."

"Oh… It was just a nightmare."

A awkward silence stood between us until he sighed.

"Well, at least you ok" He put a comforting at my shoulder "We're here."

"We're where?" I said totally confused.

"Wow you're slow when sleepy" I glared at him as a response and realized that we were on a taxi He carried me here, didn't he? He normally did that when I was sleeping or out of energy, so I didn't asked.

"We arrived to Burgess, Hic" He said has he pointed forward.

I followed his arm until I saw a hotel outside the window. I got out the car and looked around, while the cab driver took our bags out.

"Cool, right?" Toothless said has he stood beside me. The hotel had a sense of history to it, which apparently the full town had. It possessed a neoclassical fenestration and marble cornices decorating the walls. At the entrance, there was a doorman and by his sides, two columns, both with gigantic and menacing horses.

"A little creepy."

We were interrupted when the doorman opened the door and let out two other men with the same uniform has him, a black long-sleeved jacked with silver colored buttons and names tag and a pair of black pants, completed with a matching round black hat, that took our bags inside.

We awkwardly followed then inside.

When we entered we were shocked. The lobby was definitely to people who were rich and lived in opulent lives and among luxuries.

As we looked at amazement at the lobby, a elderly man that made me remind of Alfred Pennyworth, Batman butler, stopped near us.

"Mister Hiccup and Noah?" Alfred, as I decided to call him, said in a polite tone.

"Yes?" I answered for us, detecting Toothless annoyance for being called his birth name.

"Follow me."

"This is your room. I hope it's of your liking."

If I thought that the lobby was beautiful, than our room just came out of a melancholic fairy tail.

The room at two single beds docked to the wall, both covered with black sheets and silver pillows, with a fluffy gray carpet in between. In the wall that was in front of the beds, were two silver baroque closets and mirrors beside them. Right in the middle of the closets, there was a simple white door, which I assumed it was the bathroom. The last wall didn't have anything. It wasn't even a wall, it was a window that showed us the town.

"Oh my god…" I heard and turned to Toothless, who gawked at the room "Is this really our room?" He asked to Alfred…Who wasn't between us anymore.

The moment he realized that Alfred wasn't there, he flew to the door and, few seconds later, he screamed "Hiccup, there is a dolphin in our bathroom!"

I started laughing and went to the window to see the view. Kind of reminded myself of the dream…no…nightmare. Except that it wasn't a island, it was a cute little town with a sense of history and covered of snow. That reminded me of distant memories of my childhood. Me and Toothless making snow angels, getting together with our friends and starting a snowball fight,...

And that got me thinking of something. Where are the childrens? Why aren't there any kids playing in the snow?

"So where is going to be the dinner?" Toothless said as we walked down the hall.

"Here." I looked around and could see multiple of painting and doors.

"This hotel also has a restaurant?" He said excitly, looking for it.

"Calm down, it isn't even 7pm."

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking forward. And I realized that, when I hit someone. "Sorry!"

"It's ok, Hiccup." A familiar voice said and I looked up.

"Hey Astrid." Toothless said happily and hugged, what I learned was, Astrid, our childhood friend and my childhood crush.

Astrid was a beautiful girl, with a slim body type, blue eyes and long blond hair that covered her left eye and always had a braided ponytail. Since childhood she had a determined and strong personality, gaining attention from many boys… And totally ignoring them, including me.

"Hey to you too Noah." She said mockingly, knowing that Toothless hated to be called by his real name. He immediately pushed her to me, glaring at her and smirking to me.

"Shut up Hiccstrid" I hate you.

Astrid started to laugh, thinking of it has a joke. We started to talk about random things and our lifes after leaving the orphanage.

"Have you seen the others, Astrid?" I asked, not really caring to see the others.

"Yes, they went outside. I was going to join them, but them I ran into you guys."

"Them what are we waiting for? Come on!" Toothless said and took both of our hands, pulling us outside.

~^~

The others, that included two long blond haired twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were wrestling each other in the ground, a strong teenage boy making a huge snow ball for apparent no purpose, Snotlout and a large blonde boy building a snowman in the middle of the snow, Fishlegs, were right in front of an antique story.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Astrid screamed at them, gaining their attention.

"Hey it's the shrimp and fury!" Snotlout said, pointing at us, forgetting about the snowball that started to roll down. A wave of embarrassment flew by my body.

"Watch it, Snot-face" Toothless stood protectively by my side and used Snotlout old insult, while the others started to laugh.

I looked for the rest of the our little group and realized that some were missing, like Stormfly, Astrid best friend and a tall, dark-skinned girl with long blond braided hair, Hookfang, Snotlout "frienemy" a tall red head, Meatlug, Fishlegs best friend, a dark skinned, wide and colorful dark haired girl, and Barf and Belch, the other pair of twin trickster, also blond but with a darker tone of skin.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Behind you." A choir of voices said behind me and Toothless, before a giant pile of snow was dropped on top of us.

"Snowball fight!" Ruffnut screamed, before throwing a snowball to her brother.

Without wanting or regretting, I found myself in the middle of a snowball fight full of laughter and threats.

And, like all good things, this had to have an ending. And what better ending for a snowball fight, then hitting the window of the antique store in front of the battle field.

At the same that happened, something caught my eyes. A dark shadow in between the trees and it had a petite structure. When it noticed my stare, it runs behind the nearest tree. While I hoped to see the silhouette again, it didn't. It had disappeared.

"Shoot! Everybody hide!" Astrid screamed in her "military" tone.

Everyone did so, except me. I was still shocked and confused about the mysterious manifestation. But curiosity took over me and started to walk to where it was before, wanting and had the same not to see if it was still there.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?! Hide!" Tuffnut screamed, well had least tried to scream while whispering at the same time.

I made a wait movement with my hands to him, ignoring the angry mumblings that come after it.

"Seriously, Hiccup. Hide yourself!" Snotlout said and I continued to walk. When I was almost there, something or someone grabbed my hand.

I turned around at full speed and saw a Toothless. A wave of relief hit me, until I saw his face. It showed anger and fear. He also saw it, I thought He's mad that I went to it.

"You okay?" He said, ignoring the confused glares of the others. I nodded.

He pulled me to his previous hidden place, but we didn't reach in time. The door of the antique shop opened and showed a 30 aged man looking angrily and confused at the window, then quickly moved his stare to us, his face instantly changed the moment his green eyes landed on us.

He was definitely handsome for someone of his age. He had tanned skin, which make me question how did he managed that in this freezing weather, brown short-cropped hair and had unshaved beard.

He smiled and made a gesturing movement with his hand to us, saying with it to follow him, before turning his back and entering the store.

"Should we follow him?" I asked to Toothless, while Snotlout whispered loudly to the others "This is our opportunity, we should get away while we can", followed by a punch of Astrid.

"I don't know, but from my experience of watching movies, you should never follow a mysterious handsome man to a store unless you want to die or have another horrible faith." Toothless said with no hint of mock in his tone.

We looked at each other one last time before entering the store.

~^~

The store' door creaked when Toothless opened "Hello? Can we come in?" He asked. The man wasn't anywhere were he could be seen.

"Yes, of course. Besides I wouldn't have invited you guys if you couldn't come in." A cheerful voice echoed from the shop, not helping me to find the man location.

When we come in, my eyes started to wonder around, ignoring the smell of old and dust that the place reeked. As I walked farther into the store various items caught my eye. There were swords and vintage weapons hanging of a wall, multiple glasses cabinets full of random objects, cabinets filled with old books and some vintage furniture splattered around the shop.

Remembering Toothless curiosity, I quickly turned to him and-

"I won't touch anything" he said with a annoying tone and smirked at me.

I decided to ignore him and looking trough the cabinets, finding some pots, Chinese porcelains, little statues and jewelries. I found myself pretty interested in one pendant that looked like a snowflake, made of silver and with a vivid blue stone in the middle of it.

"A beauty isn't it?" The same voice said and I turned to her source. The previous man was behind the balcony with a large box in his hands. "There is a legend that is connected to it, would you like to hear it?" He said with a gentle tone.

When I was going to answer him, a creak could be heard. His attention turned quickly to the door and I followed his gaze.

A small pale girl was there. She was dressed weirdly, her clothes changing from black to purple, and remind me of a hybrid with the Japanese street fashion, Harajuku, with a black cat. Forgetting her attire, she had medium-short black hair, her expression was empty, with no signs of emotions, completed with small eyes, that made her to look like she had asian features. Looking better she had a delicate looking body and moved with grace and confidence. Like of a ballerina.

She completely ignored us, including the man happy greeting, and went searching for some object.

"Rude" I heard Toothless whispering and I saw the girl flinching, but made no move to defend herself.

"Anyway…" the man said, choosing to ignore the girl, "I have something for both of you guys." He made a movement for Toothless to come, seeing that he was looking at us.

He took out of the box a cylindrical object made of white wood. He looked at it like a parent staring at a child and then he handed it to us. We both looked at it with curiosity and interest.

"That's it?" Toothless asked with confusion.

"What did you expect?" The man said with a gentle mocking.

"Aren't you mad for what happened to the window, mister…?" I asked, handing the object to Toothless, who started to examine it with his hands.

"Sebastian. Yes, I am, but I know that it was an accident" he clapped his hands together "Now, everybody out. It's closing time and I have a lot of things to too."

We started to head out to the entry, but then Sebastian stopped us. "Oh, one more thing." Sebastian went to one of the glass cabinets and took of something "That's yours."

He threw the unknown object to me and immediately started saying "Out, out, out" pushing us to the door and closing it behind us.

Me and Toothless stood confused at the front door and silence rose upon us.

"So…That was weird." Toothless said smartly "What did he threw at you?"

I opened my hands, realizing that I had them close to my chest, and a gasp of shock was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

It was the pendant from before.

"Holy…" He said with amazement "Why did he gave you that? It's must cost a fortune!"

"I- I don't know." I mumbled and haul up the pendant to the sky, realizing that it was night "How long did we spend in the store?"

"Don't care. I just want to go home and take a hot bath to take off all of the snow from my hair. Plus, is freezing cold out here, I don't even know how you aren't shivering" he said and I saw that he was hugging the cylindrical box, like it was going to bring him any source of heat.

"No, it isn't." I didn't feel any cold.

"Yes, it is. Now come on." He said has he walked to the hotel.

I followed him and stared to the pendant. It was certainly beautiful and I couldn't understand why did Sebastian just handed to me like that. Like it belonged to me.

Without thinking, I placed the pendant in my neck and a wave of comfort took over me. It felt familiar this feeling.

A sudden thought flew over me. Where did that girl went? She was with us at the store and I even saw her looking at us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup P.O.V

When we entered the hotel, Astrid started immediately to ask us questions, completely ignoring the recently acquired items and Toothless coldness.

"What happened? Did he did something to you? Are you alright?" She asked, not even letting us to respond any of her questions. The rest of group saw us and came beside Astrid.

"Astrid, let them breath." A mature male voice said.

"Wyatt?" Toothless asked.

"The one and only." He said. Wyatt was an albino tall man. His medical condition made himself believe that it was because of it that his parents abandoned him. That made him to be distant and cold to us in our childhood. He was always alone and, in the beginning, he didn't even talked to us, unless it was a question. It took a lot of time for him to open to us and a hell lot of persuasion from all of us. He was also very curious, especially when it came to holidays or the Guardians. Unfortunately, his curiosity practically ruined our childhood and turned his into a creepier version...Yes, it's amazing how he managed to turn something like the Tooth Fairy into a bloody thief of teeth. (A/N: See the prologue…Let me tell you a secret. He was that friend who told them everything.) Besides that, his curiosity brought fame in the orphanage and made someone remember of Lewis Carroll master piece, "Alice in Wonderland", stating that he was a hybrid of the characters Alice and White Rabbit, mostly White Rabbit for the fact that he worried a lot with the time, gaining his nick name, White Rabbit.

"This is all pretty and nice, but, seriously, what happened to you guys?" Snotlout said.

Me and Toothless nervously looked at each other and I saw Toothless saying, when you have a best friend you can talk without even moving your mouth, "You are the smart one, say something", as he hid the cylindrical box behind his back.

"Hm… the owner of the store, made us clean everything, including the rest of store" keep going "And why did you guys left us? That man could be a murder for everything we knew! " Thank you Toothless for your knowledge of movies.

Mumbles rose from the group while Wyatt looked confused at them "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" Said Toothless while walking away to our room, still shivering from the supposed cold and leaving Wyatt with a even more confused look. I don't feel any cold, I thought.

Wyatt stared questionably at me, hopping to get a answer "So…"

"Are you going to the dinner?" I asked interrupting him, not really wanting to explain, and probably also making up another lie, to him.

"Yes, I am. See you guys there?" His mind wandering to one of the maids that passed by us. Don't tell me he is on heat season*…, I thought.

"Yes."

After that simple world, we both went to different path. Me to my room, tired from the snowball fight, and him to follow the maid. I don't even want to know…

~^~

Toothless P.O.V

Well that was weird. Why would Sebastian gave us that box and Hiccup that necklace? I thought at the same time as I went down the hallway, looking for our room.

When I found the door, I reached my back pocket of my pants to take my card, that was given by the secretary in the lobby, to open the door. As soon as I didn't found him there, I started panicking, searching in the rest of my pockets.

God damnit, where is the card. Did I lost it already? Was at the snow fight? I thought rapidly.

Realizing that the card wasn't at my possession, I hit my head to the door, mumbling profanities and saw that the door was slightly opened.

"What tha…?" I whispered. Did someone come in? Or Hiccup had reached first? Tha couldn't be possible.

I opened slowly the door and entered with caution, my grip tightening at the cylindrical object.

My mouth started to open, as to gasp, but I quickly closed.

The room was a mess. Both beds had their pillow and mattress shredded to pieces and the sheets were in the ground, the closets were wide open and our clothes joined the sheets, as were the mirrors.

At the time I was looking at the room, a creak was heard. I glanced at the bathroom, to see a light shining through the door and black feet in it. Someone was there, clearly looking for something.

I stared around the room, looking for a weapon and saw a vase standing innocently by the front door. I grabbed it and then hid the object under the bed, feeling that it had something to do about the burglary.

Silently reaching for the bathroom door, I stood still for a second, remembering the strange and terrifying appearances from the past days. I stared through the creek and my eyes widened.

A dark humanoid creature was looking through the medicines closet that was above the sink. It had yellow bright eyes, no nose and a mouth that let some drool to fall out and some sharp teeth to show. His body was bare, showing his bony members and … well lack of sexual organ.

The creature stopped suddenly, making me jump slightly. It made a movement that looked like sniffing around if it had a nose, and stopped again, slowly turning his head, only his head, to the door.

My whole body froze, fearing that it had saw me, and started sweating. The creature walked to the door, his gaze still locked to it, and I lifted my arm to the sky, preparing myself to hit it with the vase if needed.

The creature reached his hand to the door, my anxiety increasing by the time.

"Toothless?" I heard and quickly looked behind me to see Hiccup with a confusing look on his face.

The creature took this opportunity and passed rapidly and angrily through the door, pushing me to the ground and breaking the vase, jumping to the window.

"Look out!" I screamed to Hiccup, jumping to him, making us both fall beside the bed in the ground, while pieces of the broken window fell near us. No noise was heard or made after that. We just laid on the ground, feeling Hiccup shaking beneath me. I glanced around us, searching for any sign of danger. When none came, I got of Hiccup, making him to sit. I tried to stand up, but immediately felt down, giving in to the pain coming from my ankle I thought it had already healed.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup said worriedly, standing by my side.

"Y-Yes, just a little pain on the ankle." He gasped, staring at my ankle. I followed his stare and saw that my ankle was worse than I thought. It was bleeding and a piece of glass, no knowing if it was from the vase or the window, was still stuck in it.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Hiccup said quickly while reaping the sheets, making a bandage out of it.

"And tell what? That we were attacked by a monster? They won't believe us" I stood up, trying to put as less weight possible in my ankle, and set on the bed.

"Well we can't leave you like this, it can get worse" I was going to answer back, but a group our people ran out of the front door. It was our friends.

"What happened here?!" Astrid screamed at the same time the others came in.

"Toothless, are you okay?" Stormfly said standing beside me, while Meatlug kneeled analyzing my ankle. I threw a quick glance to Hiccup, telling him to make up something. 

"There was a robbery. Toothless found him and was going to attack him from behind, but then I came to the room. The burglar noticed our presence and pushed him away and jumped from the window, making some pieces of glasses to Toothless' ankle" Hiccup said quickly. The twins and Snotlout whispered "cool" and started to talk about the supposed robbary.

"We are in the fifth floor" we turned to Wyatt at the same time he went to the window, a whisper was heard, warning him to not fall "It's not possible for him to survive unless he had some way to make the fall easier or slower" his curiosity took over, and he looked to us questionably.

"Oh shut up, Wyatt. This is not the time to play Sherlock on us" Astrid said in her command voice "We need to get you guys to the hospital. Storm, call an ambulance and the police. And you, White Rabbit, are going to inform the hotel security and tell the receptionist to move Hiccup and Toothless to another room, taking their clothes and personal, working, objects."

"What about us?" The twins said.

"You guys are going to help Toothless to go down" she looked to the other "and are not going to mess our touch anything. Questions?" a choir of "no" was the response and me and Hiccup looked worriedly at each other.

"Good."

~^~

Ok, the ride to the hospital was just horrible. They almost didn't even let Hiccup come with me. The paramedics constantly asking me questions of how I got the injury, why did I to that, how was the thief, if I had any family for them to talk, bla bla bla… I just pretend to be a little dizzy because of my ankle and the lost of blood, letting Hiccup to answer them for me. I spend the rest of the time thinking what was happening in the last days. How was that even happening? It couldn't be real… But if it was, why us? Hiccup, I can understand, he is a prodigy. But me? I don't have anything special. Plus, why are we the only ones who can see them? And what was that with Sebastian? And the box?

Ugh… I am getting and headache I thought. Wait, the box! They are going to find the box and ask about it!

I worriedly glanced at Hiccup and he pretended to not see me and squeezed my hand harder.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"We're close." The driver said.

~^~

The hospital room remembered me exactly one of the movies. I'm not kidding, we even got a private one. The paramedics didn't do a lot of things that Hiccup hadn't. They cleaned, put a new bandages and gave me some meds. Blergh.

When we were left alone, I stood silence for a second, making sure that no one was hearing us.

"Hiccup , you okay?" I asked first. The box could wait.

"You are the one with the, probably, broken ankle, and you are asking me if I'm fine?" Hiccup said mockingly.

"That's a yes." A pause "Hiccup what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the… creatures or monsters, whatever. And the box? They are going to find it."

"First, I don't know. Secondly…" he took glanced around us and smiled at me proudly and with a hint of mischief. That's new, I thought. He then took off something from his inside pocket of the jacket.

It was a old piece of paper. Well, at least it looked old with his yellowish tone and ripped edges.

"Where did you got that?" I asked, reaching for it.

"The paper? It was inside the box. When we were hiding –"

"Covering you from danger and how did you oppened the box?" I asked confused. I tried to open it and I couln't even make a creak.

"Or that. Anyway, I thought if it was just a simple box, it would have been already opened, from being throw under the bed or have some sort of hole to a key. If it needed a key, than Sebastian had to give us one, after all why give a box that needs a key without it? None" Oh my god, he is going full Sherlock on this "So it must had another way to open" Oh boy "So, when everyone wasn't looking I started to twisted it with my hands" You are so smart, but you don't realize the second meaning of this sentence?"And when I finally heard a click sound, I rapidly took what was inside it and hid it in my pocket, leaving the box behind." He finished and looked at me with proud.

"That's amazing" I said perplexed "But what is it?"

"I-I wanted to discovered it with you" He blushed, embarrassed.

"You are adorable" I moved to the side, giving Hiccup space for him to lay down by my side in the bed. In a totally friendly and brotherly way, this is usual for us to share a bed "So, lets see what this baby has to show us."

He unrolled the paper or us to see… nothing. The paper was completely blank.

"What?" Hiccup said, not wanting to believe.

"All that for nothing?! For God sakes!" I slammed my hand to the head, groaning.

"No, it can be. Why would someone give us a blank paper?"

"You're the genius, you tell me."

While Hiccup mumbled thousands of theories by second, we didn't realize the new person in the room.

"Hm, excuse me?" A small voice said.

We both looked at the source to see a kid with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes, he had a youthful and round face and was wearing winter clothes, completed with a purple backpack.

"Yes?" Hiccup said politely and gently, at the same time I looked confused as hell of why was a little kid, alone, in the hospital and talking to complete strangers.

"Are you Hiccup Haddock and Noah Fury?" The kid said with big curious and hopeful eyes.

"Hm… Yes?" I answered "Are you lost, kid?" I asked worriedly at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place, just" he glanced around "in a unwanted and maybe not the best place. And my name is not kid, it's Jamie."

"Ok, Jamie" Hiccup walked to Jamie "Is there something you need from us?"

"Yes, I need. You can finally help me to save them." He said excitedly.

Me and Hiccup glanced at each other than back at Jamie "What?"

"To save them. The Guardians? I have waited years for you guys to come" He said with the same amount of excitement and sat by my side "You guys even already got the map! Was it Sebastian? She told me that he gave to you guys but I'm still unsure if I -"

"Hold on, hold on" I interrupted him and stood silent for a moment thinking what I was going to say "What are you talking about? Who are the Guardians? And who is she?"

"Even better, why aren't there any children outside?" Hiccup added.

"And that."

"Ok… The guardians are the protectors of the children and the bringers of memories, hope, wonder, fun and dreams" Jamie watched us, expecting a reaction "Really, you guys don't remember then? Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman?" No reaction, just a couple of glances "Seriously?! Come on you guys need to remember the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost!"

"We do remember them." Hiccup reassured.

"Really?" Jamie said hopefully.

"Yes, but hm… kid-" I started to said.

"Jamie."

"Jamie, hate to break it up to you but we don't believe in then anymore. To be honest, we kind of… " I glanced at Hiccup, begging to help me.

"We just don't really are into them anymore." Hiccup said.

Silence. Jamie was totally speechless and petrified.

"You guys have to believe in them! I mean don't you guys remember how were they? Your past life?" Jamie pleaded.

"Past life?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"You guys don't know?" Jamie glanced at us worriedly "You don't remember Pitch and what happened?"

"Hm… no?" We both said. I'm really starting to question the sanity of this kid. Maybe that was the reason he was in the hospital, maybe he was crazy.

Jamie groaned and took something of his pack. It was book covered with brown leather. He waved Hiccup to join us, making Jamie in the middle of us. Opening the book in a page were a dark figure stood up, with multiple of fearful creatures beside him.

"Pitch Black is the Nightmare King and, technically,the Boogeyman…You guys do know him, right?" "Yes" "Good. In the time of The Dark Ages, Pitch was feared, powerful and, the most important, believed in. He lived spreading his nightmares to peoples of all ages, making him more and more powerful. Then Man in the Moon, simply called MiM or Manny, seeing Pitch plans and tirany, he choose a group of persons to stop Pitch era of fear, the Guardians. The Guardians made Pitch weaker and weaker, turning him into only a bad dream" Jamie turned the page, showing more characters, standing out a Viking small teen accompanied with a tall and dark, humanoid dragon-ish creature "In later times, the Guardians had made multiple friendships, like, best knowingly, Mrs. Claus and Moon Rabbit, MiM and Father Time apprentice, and, most importantly, Hiccup Haddock Horrendus the III, the dragon trainer" Hiccup looked up "and Toothless, the Night Fury and Hiccup companion and dragon" I glanced at Hiccup "But, unfortunately, so did Pitch" He turned the page again, this time showing darker characters than before "He made alliance with Alvin the Treachurous, Hiccup archenemy, Drago, self-proclaimed "Dragon God", Dargur the Deranged, a violent and blood-thirsty vicking, and ,lastly, Hallow Eve, the Spirit of Halloween and powerful witch and enchantress, being able to turn, be turned and control any kind of mythical and dark being"A following page was turned, showing a war between all of the characters "Pitch and his new partners attacked the Guardians and the others, enslaving them or trapping them. Only two lovable friends of the Guardians were saved" Jamie looked up and glanced at us "Hiccup and Toothless, were saved by the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost, with the help of Moon Rabbit, sending them to another dimension and restarting their life. But Pitch knew that the battle wasn't over and had doubts about the loyalty of one of his ally, so he waited and waited for them to reappear, promising himself to end what he started." Jamie ended, leaving Hiccup and me glancing at each other.

Was that kid saying that we were supposed to fight the Boogeyman?

"Hm… That's a interesting story" Hiccup said, confused at what to say.

"It's not a story, it's real" Jamie reassured.

"Ok, kid. Let's say that it is real. What are we supposed to do about that? How are we supposed to free the Guardians " I asked, trying to understand.

"Fighting them."

"We are supposed to save the Guardians by fighting them?" Hiccup said.

"Yes, well not exactly. Just fighting the nightmares that are inside them, until it runs away." This kid has a hell lot of imagination or too many free time, I thought.

"Ok… Time to go home, kid" I said, clapping my hands "Hiccup, will lead you home, while I wait for the paramedics and, hopefully after, going home."

"It's real, I believe it!" Jamie screamed, standing up in the bed.

"Jamie…" Hiccup said with kindness, reaching his hand to Jamie "Just because you believe, it doesn't mean it's true."

"Yes it does!" Jamie screaming at reached to the point of gaining attention and I could see a nurse passing by, then hurriedly running to the opposite way that she was following "Please, you guys need to believe in me!"

I stood up and grabbed Jamie by the waist, lifting him up "Ok, calm down."

"No! It is real and you guys are the only one who can save them and help to defeat Pitch!"

"Is something wrong?" One of the paramedics from before entered the room "Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he is the President' nephew" Oh boy. I put Jamie to the ground.

"Hm… Is my ankle ok?" I asked, hopping to drop the current subject.

"Oh yes. You just need to take those pills in time to time and if you feel pain." He handed me a sheet of paper "Make sure you don't but a lot of effort to it. If you follow those simple steps, you should be good in a week."

"Thank you" I looked to him and saw a flash of black in his eyes. Not again.

"So, we can go?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. Now Jamie, we cal-" The paramedic started.

"I'm not going" Jamie said with a strong tone. This kid had courage.

"Jamie-"

"We will take him home" Hiccup said interrupting the paramedic.

"Are you sure?" The paramedic looked at Hiccup and glared dangerously at him.

"Yes, we are. Besides we were having a lovely conversion that I would like to continue" I said as I grabbed both Jamie and Hiccup' hands, passing pass the paramedic "Goodnight" And left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hiccup is making a joke. He is refering to Wyatt nick name, White Rabbit, to the animal sexual habbit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup P.O.V

When we left the hospital, I could feel the glances of the paramedics and some patients following us, giving me chills by every step I took. I never got used to peoples looking at me, I always felt like they were judging me.

"So where is your home, kid?" Toothless asked, standing by Jamie. He isn't going to run away, Toothless, I thought.

"In I'm-Not-Telling-You street" Jamie responded glaring at Toothless, ignoring the fact that Toothless was taller and stronger than him "And I'm not leaving you guys until you promise to help me."

"Help you in what?" I asked. The Guardians and the Boogeyman aren't real, but I can't just say that to a kid. A sudden cold pain hit my heart and I squeezed my chest, slowing down my step and letting them to pass by me.

"To save the Guardians and restoring peace" Jamie said with complete seriousness.

"Ok, kid amuse me. Where are the Guardians? Oh and what map are you talking about?" Toothless said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying Jamie' story.

"They are hidden in their zones, our dimensions, whatever you want to call it. Of course, because they were all far away from each other, Pitch invented portals that were close to him, leaving them hidden from everybody. But, unfortunately for him, some holes were made and-"

"Holes?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, holes. Their zones made holes between their dimension and our, we just need to find them. And that's where the map comes in."

"Again, what map?" Toothless asked, starting to get annoyed for not knowing what map was Jamie talking about.

Did Jamie mean…

"You mean the piece of blank paper that was on the box?"

"Well, it's blank now, but when the time comes it will show you were the portal his and, probably, their zones and were each guardian is located" Jamie needs to write a book.

"Ok, this is great, but-" Toothless started but was interrupted by a new gentle and hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Jamie." We turned around to see the same girl that was at Sebastian' Antique Store.

"Aunty!" Jamie ran and hugged her tightly. She responded but her blank face didn't chance "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. And you know I'm insomniac" She looked at us "Jamie…"

"Don't be mad. Besides, you should have seen that coming when you told me that they were here."

They began a glaring competition, defying each other to blink. Jamie eye started to twist and the girl wasn't even showing any sign of burning sensation in her eyes.

"Ok fine, you win" Jamie said sadly.

"You will get there someday" The girl patted his head and walked to us "Thank you for taking care of my nephew I hope that he wasn't any trouble for you. And I wish you luck." She said and turned back to Jamie, lifting her hand for him to take it.

"Wait, are you going to take him home?" Toothless asked, obviously concerned for Jamie safety and ignoring her wish of luck.

"Yes, I am. We do live together after all" She started to walk again, but stopped a few feat behind us "And watch out with Sanderson. Not being able to sleep has made in more cranky then he should be" She added something else in a lower tone of voice, almost like whispering, and started to walk away.

Me and Toothless stood in the same place, to confused to move. Who was Sanderson and what did she mean?

"Well, we know where did Jamie got his imagination. That girl wasn't right of her mind." Toothless said, starting to walk, with me following him.

"Yape… Kind of a interesting story tough, wish they would make a book about it." It wouldn't be a bad idea. They already had the beginning.

"Totally will read it. Now can we walk faster? This place is frizzing cold and I'm tired as hell, so I would like to sleep."

~^~

Tick, tack, tick, tack, go, to sleep, go, to sleep, I thought as I looked again at the electric watch. 3 am.

I sighed and rolled over once again, making my eyes wander to Toothless bed.

It was empty.

I quickly sat up, glancing around at our new room, hoping to find Toothless. Our new room was like an upgrade to our old one. And bigger. It had a room that looked just like the other one, two identical bathrooms, a living room, who was also the kitchen, with a big black sofa in front of a silver vintage coffee table and black plasma, with a small case full of all sort of DVD's.

Looking and hearing better, I could hear voices coming of the living room and a small light coming out of the living room.

I walked there with caution, remembering everything that happened in the last days, and glanced slightly through the door, only to see a black haired head watching a movie.

" Couldn't sleep?" Toothless asked with his eyes still gazing the TV like it was some sort of God.

"No… To many things in my head." It wasn't a complete lie. My mind couldn't help itself to stop thinking about Jamie, his story about the Guardians, the 'map' and the pendant. Oh, and yeah, all of those hellish creatures.

"You're free to join me. Unless you want to go back to bed, in a useless attempt to sleep and a open invite to Sandman to rip off your eyes while your distracted" Toothless, did you bloody have to mention that?!

"I'm fine. What are you watching?" I asked ignoring the gore scene that just popped out of the screen.

"Do you really want to know?" Toothless said, adding a smirk at the same time a scream was heard.

"Not really, just making small conversation" I sat beside him, casually snuggling to him "What if it is real?" I suddenly asked, distracting myself from the hideous face of the antagonist.

"Freddy Krueger? I'm pretty sure that's fiction and that no man can inter someone dreams and kill people in them" Toothless said as he put his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. Must be thinking I was scared.

"Not that, Jamie' story. I mean, it would explain what has recently happen." What if those creatures were part of Pitch plan? Or his nightmares? Maybe those characters from his book, Hiccup and Toothless, were really us from the past life. They did look strangely similar to us in those pictures.

"Hiccup, I" He started saying, looking at me, but closed his mouth. Then, he started to glance around, thinking of something to say "I- I don't really know. It makes sense, but had the same time it doesn't."

I didn't respond. In a way, Toothless was right. It did made it easier for us to understand but it was just crazy. It defied every law of nature and science.

"We need help" I decided, unknowingly starting to play with the pendant. I don't know why, but when I felt nervous or scared I found myself doing that a lot. It gave me some sort of comfort.

"Who? We can't tell our friends, they would think that we are crazy. We can't go to the police or ask other resident of this freezing town, because they can be one of those creepy things. And we can't ask Jamie, because we don't know where he is and I'm afraid it may happen something to that kid." Again, he was right. After everything, it is possible Jamie to get hurt, or worse. But if he knew all of that, it may also be too late.

A sudden thought ran pass me.

"What about Sebastian?" He had to know something. Why would he give us that, so called, map if he didn't know what was happening?

"That… Can work" He stood up, running to the room.

"You aren't really going there now, are you?" The sun had barely risen and I honestly thing that the Antique store doesn't open at ... 4 am.

"Nope, but because I'm obviously not getting any sleep, I may take a walk and buy some breakfast." He walked out of the room with his trusty biker jacked "Do you want something?"

"No, thank you. Just…" Toothless stopped walking and looked at me, with his hand reaching to the doorknob.

"Be safe." I stated, before he smiled to me and walked away.

~^~

Toothless P.O.V

The moment I got out of the hotel, a gust of freezing wind hit my body, making me shiver and regretting this idea. The truth was that I was going to the Antique store, hoping to find Sebastian, even if it was a low shot that I would find him at 4 am. I lied to Hiccup for the simple fact that I was scared for his safety.

After those attacks, I kind of started to get paranoid. I couldn't trust anyone who talked to us and glared at everyone who even dared to glance at us, fearing that they were other monster. I don't care if they attack me. Besides, there is a bigger probability for me to survive then Hiccup. He isn't practically a strong person, but what he lacks in size he compensates with sass, intelligence, and wit.

I started running to the store, thinking how wonderful would it be if this was just a simple morning jog. With the sun rising, painting the sky whit such beautiful colors, contrasting with the white of the snow. That would make such a beautiful picture.

When I reached the Antique store, I looked through the windows, hoping to find Sebastian in there doing whatever the owners of a Antique store are supposed to do.

"He's not there yet."

I jumped slightly, scared from the sudden apparition. It was Jamie' aunt.

"Oh my god, can't you be less creepy?" I stated. I know that she's a insomniac from what I heard yesterday, but does she just wanders around the town when everyone is sleeping? Jesus, she looks like a ghost like that.

"It's part of my charm."

I sighed and started to wander around the store, ignoring her and praying to find a way to enter.

"If you want answers, he only his going to give them when the store opens." She said, making no movement to follow me.

"How do you know I want answers? And why not?" I continued to glance around, kind of getting annoyed.

"It is quite obvious. After all that happened to you, why wouldn't you want them?" I glanced at her. Did she know about the attacks?

"And Sebastian is like that to everyone, don't be worried. Agafya kind of got pissed at him for making her wait."

"Damn it." I whispered, giving up on my search. Maybe I could break in… "Who's Agafya?"

"You will meet her later. And don't try to break in, Sebastian as made a safety spell that can knock you out in second. Trust me, I know from experience."

I stopped moving, thinking how did she managed that. "So what am I supposed to do?" I said, turning to her… She is walking away. Rude.

"I'm not rude. And if you want answers, walk with me."

Not seeing any other choice, I followed her.

~^~

Our walk was quiet. Literally, none of us made a sound, and it was getting annoying. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of a kind way to bring up my current un-favorite topic "Look, are you going to-"

"We're here" What? I looked up to see… a bakery. It was a humbling store painted in red, but it radiated a warm and welcoming sensation. Besides that, it had two big windows, closed by light purples curtains. Glancing up, I saw a wooden board, decorated with strange designs around a sentence. Well, at least it looked like a sentence writing in another language.

"It's Russian" She said as she walked in, letting a bell ring, without permission. I followed her after looking outside, making sure that no one or nothing was following us.

"And what does it say?" I asked curiously. The inside was warm, like the outsides, and it had a sweet smell, that reminded me of cinnamon and chocolate at the same time. Not a bad combination, I thought. Besides that it looked exactly like a normal bakery. I found myself attracted by the counter made of glass, revealing all sources of sugary that mankind could imagine.

"Their personal joke" She said, as I got my attention to an odd looking cake. It looked like a log, was frosted with chocolate and decorated with a little gingerbread house and powdered sugar to make snow around the house. In the sides of the log there were little trees, also powdered with sugar "She should be in the kitchen baking right now. Apparently it takes some time to bake all of that."

"Who is she?" I looked back at her, seeing her as she sat on a near table.

"Me. Would you like some of Buche de Noel*?" A feminine voice with a Russian accent said and I turned to it, only to be greeted to the sight of a raised knife.

I gasped lightly, hearing a delicate laugh behind me. Quickly glaring to the, still unknown, girl, I turned to face the person holding the knife.

A beautiful women with short chocolate brown hair, that curved to the inside by the end of it, was holding it with confidence. Her face was, what artist or Hiccup would probably call, heart-shaped, small nose, red painted lips and light brown eyes. She smiled lightly and yet it was beautiful, making me have the tiniest of the blushes.

"So would you like some?" She asked again, this time putting her knife down.

"Hm…Sure?" I answered, or asked, not knowing what a Buche de Noel is. She nodded and went down to take the "log" I was staring, taking it and placing it on the counter and reaching for her knife. I glanced again to the table, silently asking for help.

I heard a large "Tud" and quickly turned forward, remembering that the sound was a knife hitting something. Relaxing after realizing it was just the woman who had made a slice of the cake, I happily accepted the gift, walking to the accompany the black haired girl.

"So … why are we here?" I took a bite from the slice. It was delicious and addictive, tasting chocolate, a spongy kind of substance was added to it, and yet it was delicious, specially with the whipped cream on the middle.

"It's safer" The other woman walked to us, bringing a cup with fume coming out of it and a slice of another cake, assumingly chocolate.

"Here is your 'All-Day' coffee and Depression Cake, darling" Without the counter in front of her, the woman could be classified as "Desirable For a Lot of Man". She had an hourglass type of body and was dressed modestly, but still showing a little of skin. Her attire kind of reminded me of Christmas or, at the least, a modern version of Mrs. Claus.

"Thank you, Agafya." The woman, that apparently was Agafya, nodded and walked away.

"Safer? We are in a bakery. And it's not even empty."

"This is not an ordinary bakery. It is protected by ancient runes, by Djinni robot* and Agafya is a skilled fighter, spy and, by the influence of her husband, thief. By the way, try to not get her on the bad side or show shinny things around her." I instantly reached to my wallet, praying to still be there. It was. "Plus, Pitch and his nightmares learned to stay as far away from her as possible."

"Ok…" I glanced at Agafya, which she responded by only smiling brightly "Hm… Can I just ask you something, before -"

"I start answering all of your questions?" She said mockingly with a blank stare, sipping casually at her coffee.

"What is your name?" She froze. Seriously, the moment I said that sentence, she didn't move and looked like she was thinking about it.

"Is it important?" She decided to answer, glancing straight trough me.

"I prefer to know someone, or at least his or her name, when I talk about something that can be critical to me and my friend life."

She stood silent once again.

"Eve." She finally said. That sounds familiars, I thought.

"Ok. So… leaving that behind, what is happening?" I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is with those creatures attacking us?"

"Pitch found you and Hiccup, so he is sending nightmares to destroy and stopping you from rescuing them"

"The Guardians?" Eve nodded "How are we supposed to rescue them?"

"Fight the nightmares that are possessing them. But be careful, don't fight them at the point of killing them, fight them until they are knocked out. If you kill the nightmares when they are still inside them, you will kill the Guardians too."

"Knock them out?"

"Yes, that is going to make the nightmare to run away and leave their bodies."

"Ok…" Don't kill, just knock them out. Simple.

"When are we supposed to find them?" The map isn't exactly useful for that one.

"They will come to you."

"But aren't the Guardians possessed?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they don't have a mind of their own. Meaning that they know and can see what is happening but can't to anything about it. Some will call you for your help, and other won't, wanting you to be as far away from them as possible. In your case, it would probably be Cotton Tail." A light smirk covered her face, like she knew something that I didn't… Well it is kind of true.

"Who?" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. The name obviously meant the Easter Bunny, but why wouldn't he want me to save him?

"Unimportant. But he just doesn't want to hurt you. Obviously, none of them want to hurt you guys, but him… Well, let just say that you were closer to him in your past life" What? "Leaving that behind, the nightmares possessing them will attack you, using the Guardians powers in their own twisted way. And being possessed for a lot of years, as made their…looks a little bit different." Why would I care about their looks? "And so did their locations. Some of them even have other minions surrounding them or guarding, specially Sanderson."

I noticed that she referred that name, Sanderson, with a hybrid of disgust, hate and respect at the same time. I need to ask her about that later…

"Ok. What about those holes and portals that Jamie mentioned?"

"They will appear in the map. If I was you, I will keep it close to you. The holes and the portals, as Jamie must have explained to you, are some sort of doors between our dimensions and theirs and can be found all around the world. The difference in between then is that the portals were created by Pitch, while the holes are made by accident or a leek of power and Pitch as little control over them. Both of them, specially the portals, can only be opened for those who wants, can or have the key. The Guardians can open them too from the 'other side', but cannot escape because of the nightmares. In mortal eyes, they can assume a lot of forms, deadly or not, and if they enter, there are a lot of options. Like dying, suffer various injuries or have memory loss. That only happens because of Pitch, if the Guardians were free, they would just give them the third option and if they are children, they aren't going to do anything to them and bring them back to their original dimension."

"And what will happen after we save them?" We both had finished our foods and Agafya had brought a cup of coffee for me, stating that I looked tired "Thank you." She smiled fondly and left again.

"After the fight, you will both go back to your dimension. The wounds you and the body of a Guardian have gotten from the fights in their dimension, will also be on yours, thus you need to be careful. When going back, the Guardians will be weak from the fight and years of slavery of Pitch, so you will have to take care of them for some days."

"Understood. Now, something that I just need to ask. Is everything that are you saying real?" I have many reasons to not believe in this and few, but very strong reasons, to make me question my beliefs.

"Yes. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Yes, I did. But I needed her to answer me something first.

Yes, but first, I have one more question. Where are the children?" Hiccup was right about that, the only ones we had saw until now was Jamie.

"Hidden."

"Why?" Because of Pitch?

"Because it is dangerous here. One of Pitch allies had realized that and put a enchantment on all of the families who had children, making them flee away." Makes sense, maybe if I knew which ally was it, I could ask him, or her, help "Thanks for-"

Eve suddenly stood up and started searching for something in one of her pockets "My time is over, so I must leave you. If you need anything else from me, just go outside when is night or dark. Because of my sleep condition, it is probable for me to wander around the town" She walked to the counter, where Agafya was busy decorating a cake with red fruits, putting some money in it. Agafya stopped her work and walked to a near closed window, opening it.

"Oh and a friendly warning" Eve started and looked at me, smiling lightly "When going to your world, the Guardians will automatically turn into their human form. And some of them, in their original form, didn't need any clothes, so it will be useful to have a pair of extra clothes" Eve finished and started to walk to the window that Agafya had opened "And now my proof."

Eve glanced at me before closing her eyes, lifting slightly her arms. Suddenly, a bat appeared, followed by thousands of them, circling Eve. I quickly ran to her, wanting to save her from the bats, but Agafya stopped me and smiled with comfort at me "Just watch and don't interfere. I promise, she will be fine" She stated and I nodded, looking worriedly at Eve.

The bats continued to circle her. Eve wasn't showing any sign of pain or fear and seemed to be enjoying it. After some time, the bats, one by one, started to fly away and she started to vanish. It was like each bat was taking a part of her to fly with them. Bat by bat, Eve slowly fatted away.

I stood were I was, shocked and thinking of what had just happened. It was real. This was real.

After returning to my senses and deciding that I just had to accept it, I made my way to the counter, with the intention of paying for the meal. I reached to my wallet, but Agafya stopped me gently.

"Eve already paid, sweetie."

"Oh… Hm, when you see her, can you thank her?"If it was possible for her to come back, supposing that she could be one whole body again. Agafya made, for an instant, a shocked face, but quickly covered with other of her sweet smiles.

"Of course. Anything else?" She said happily, totally ignoring the fact that a girl just vanished or got kidnapped by bats.

"Actually, yes. Can I bring some of those muffins?"

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

After Toothless left, I continued to lay down in the couch and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would get me. And it was, until it ran away from Freddy Krueger laugh. I literally jumped out of the couch and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Realizing that it was just the movie, I laugh and relaxed to my own stupidity. I felt something oddly cold and comforting at the same in my hands. It was the pendant.

I didn't need to look at it to know it. I could feel it, and it kind of worried me. I never was so attached to an object like that.

I jumped slightly when I heard something breaking.

"Oops… Hope that wasn't expensive" A familiar, male voice said. It wasn't Toothless, or I would know. Nor one of our group.

"Is somebody there?" The voice said again, making me struggle to remember who it was.

"Hiccup and Toothless, are you guys here?" Well he definitely knew us. The only peoples, who weren't our friends that knew us, were Jamie and Sebastian. It couldn't be Jamie, because the voice was obviously of an adult, so it must be…

"Sebastian, I don't think there here yet" A smaller and younger voice said. It was Jamie and Sebastian.

I stood up, unlocked the door and ran to them in record time. I desperately needed answer and they were the only ones capable to give them.

"I'm here." I stated, looking at them while they did the same thing, in a slightly more confused way. Looking better at Sebastian, I could tell that he was hiding something. He was too relaxed and happy, like nothing was wrong in this town. His body type also wasn't normal for an Antique shop owner. He had muscles, enough to let them see through his letter brown jacket, and was very tall, taller than Toothless.

"We can see that. But where is your friend?" Sebastian said, looking to the plasma.

"And why were you hidden on the bathroom?" Jamie asked. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sebastian had moved, taking the remote in his hand and turning off the TV, smirking at me after. Yes, I got scared. Go ahead and make fun of me.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you here? And how did you come in?" I stated, not wanting to embarrass myself to a kid.

"Magic" Sebastian waved his fingers, smirking mockingly at me. I was going to glare at him, but his eyes said something else. They were saying the truth.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"No, he's not! Show him Sebastian." Jamie really did believe in it. That thought made me happy and more relaxed.

"Well, he is going to find sooner or later" Sebastian raised slightly his arm, turning it to the front door that was closed, and twisted his wrist, like it was turning a doorknob. The front door suddenly flew open, showing a wide eyed Toothless with his hand in the hair, holding a key and a plastic bag in his other hand "Are you kidding me?" I heard him whisper, making me laugh softly.

"Hey pal. What do you got there?" Sebastian lifted two of his fingers and made a 'come here' movement. The bag started to float and made his way to Sebastian. He grabbed it and looked in it "Ah, Agafya muffins. How did you know I like them?"

"I don't, but thanks for telling me that useful information. Why are you here? And hands off the muffins, those are for Hiccup" Toothless quickly glanced at Jamie "And the kid."

"Jamie." Kid stated. I'm starting to get your habits Toothless "But I will take the muffin, thank you" Sebastian handed him a chocolate muffin with a strawberry on top of it and both started to eat. After a while, I realized that they weren't going to talk to us anytime soon, so I turned my attention to Toothless...If he was there.

"Toothless?" I asked, gaining Jamie and Sebastian attention. I glanced around and saw the room door open. Toothless got out of there a second after I called him, holding the "map" and putting it in his jack pocket.

He turned to Sebastian and Jamie and asked "You guys already know, don't you?"

"About your morning walk? Yes. But does Hiccup know?" Sebastian answered, letting Jamie finish his muffin.

"How?" Toothless said, ignoring the last question.

"Let's just say a little bat told us." Jamie answered, cleaning his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

"What is he talking about?" I asked. It was just a morning walk… Right? Toothless glanced guiltily at me.

"What did you do?" He opened his mouth to answer but Jamie interrupted him.

"He didn't do anything wrong! He just did that, because he was worried that something would happen to you." He is protecting Toothless… Cute.

"Ok…So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

After Toothless told me about his stop by the Antique store, encountering with mystery girl, which I learned was called Eve, the bakery, his conversation with her, meeting Agafya, who I think it will be better to not mess with her, and what happened to Eve, I stood amazed. Every single fairy tail we heard when little were true and so was magic.

"Well apparently she told you everything you need to know, so there is no reason for me to be here. Have a good day. Jamie you coming?" Sebastian stood from the couch we were all sitting on and started to walk away.

"No, I'll stay" Jamie said as he walked to the case of DVD, followed by Toothless making sure he didn't stumble by any r-18 or horror movie.

"Hang on! I need to ask you something." I said, remembering something from that day at the Antique shop, and making Sebastian stop.

"What about the pendant and that legend of it?"

"Oh that. Well, the pendant was yours in your past life" He made a pause, looking worriedly at me and Toothless "You guys do know about your past life, right?"

Toothless, who was overhearing our conversation, said "The only things I know from my past life, was that I, according to Jamie' book, was some sort of anthropomorphic dragon and that I apparently was close to the freaking Easter Bunny, and Hiccup was a Viking and Dragon Trainer… Thinking well, that explains your obsession with Dragons and Norse mythology."

I ignored Toothless' comment and started thinking about my, supposed, past life. I was a Viking and still looked like a talking fishbone. I was a dragon trainer and Toothless was my companion. Ok, that was easy to understand, but that still didn't tell me about the pendant.

"I see… Well the pendant was a gift from Jack Frost" Sebastian stated, his normal happy and relaxed face turned to a serious one "He made it with his own magic and the stone that you see in the middle? It is actually his magical ice. While wearing it, every effect that normal cold would give you, like frostbite, a flew or a typical cold, as no effect in you. You will feel no cold or something like that. In fact, when the temperature in the room you are located is very high, the pendant will automatically 'cool' you down. And Jack even put a little bonus. Just for you" Sebastian smirked and I could heard Toothless whisper 'Is it just me, or Jack Frost has a crush on Hiccup', making me blush. Sebastian, apparently hearing it too, responded 'Look who's talking' Leaving Toothless confused "Returning to the previous topic, Frosty put a little spell to make you more loose…Meaning that you aren't as shy and awkward."

Ok… That is… Kind of nice. I mean, it is crazy as hell receiving a gift from the one and only Jack Frost, especially after seeing his horror movie. But still, it was a sweet gesture. A sudden warm it my heart and the pendant started glowing, scaring Toothless and making Sebastian and Jamie eyes wide.

"What's happening?!" Toothless screamed, fearing that something bad was happening.

"It is nothing bad, I can assure you. Honestly, it's more good then bad" Jamie stated, looking happily at me. What did he mean by that?

I looked at the window and saw that it was snowing gently.

"Ok, anymore questions or can I go?" Nobody responded, we were still paying attention to the glowing pendant "I'm going to asume that this is a yes" And left.

"So… Are you really going to stay here?" I asked to Jamie, who was entertained watching a movie with Toothless.

"Yes. Specially today."

"But why? You should know that you aren't safe with us" We were being attacked by Pitch minions and I will prefer my own dead than Jamie.

"Well neither is in my house, so you guys are my only option" What about Eve? Or Sebastian? I was going to ask him that, but then Toothless interrupted me.

"Hic trust me, he isn't going to give up. Plus, I need to ask him something" He paused the movie and turned to Jamie "Is Eve really your aunt? She seems a little young for that and you don't even look a little like her."

Toothless was right, while Eve had a clean and pale skin, straight black hair and some asian features, Jamie had some light freckles, brown unkempt hair and a roundish face.

"No, she is just really close to me and my uncle" I noticed that Jamie had a used a slight amount of sarcasm at the last name.

"Why the sarcasm?" I asked, also noticing Toothless confusion.

"Because he isn't really my uncle. It's just Pitch' cover" He said angrily. Pitch?

"Are you saying that Pitch, the Boogeyman and the bad guy, is the president?" Toothless stated. If what he was saying right, then we were downright screwed.

"Yape. He is using me as a prisoner, so if the Guardians or somebody else tries to attack him and he's about to loose, he will use me as last resort." Jamie responded. That… that was just horrible! How could someone do that to a child! It's was demanded, horrid, despicable, it was… a pure nightmare…

But what scared me the most, was how naturally Jamie had said that full sentence. Like he just accepted that fact.

"What?! How dare he?! And you're just fine with it?! Does Eve even know?!" Toothless screamed, shocked and angry that someone could do that to a child.

"That's just how he is. Of course, I'm not! If I was, why would I want so much for you guys to save them?! It is because of her that I can get out of the house and I was able to find you."

"We will save you" I decided, making Jamie and Toothless looking wide-eyed at me. But while Jamie expression was from shock and a slight amount of fear, Toothless was more of an expression of happiness and proud "The guardians are very important, yes. But if I needed to choose between saving you and them, I wouldn't hesitate in save you. I promise."

"No! You need to save them!"

"The Guardians are the protectors of children, they will be devastated if they lose a kid, specially one like you. In every case, saving you will be a favor to them."

"But-" Jamie started but was interrupted by a blood chilling scream.

"What was that?" I asked, instantly standing closer to Jamie and he hid behind me. If it was some of Pitch creatures coming from Jamie, I would keep my promise to protect him, even if it costs my life.

Toothless ran to the door, opening it slightly and looking through the crack "Nothing there" He stated, glancing at us before going to the hall.

"We need to go with him" Jamie said. He was right, we couldn't leave him alone, but if it was dangerous I couldn't let Jamie come.

"Stay here and if you hear something, hide. I don't care where, just hide yourself and do not make a sound. You understand?" He was going to say something, but then I looked to him straight him the eyes. I wanted him to see how serious and scared for him I was.

He nodded and I went to follow Toothless. He wasn't there and the hall didn't show any sign of fight. I went farther into the hallway and heard multiple voices talking rapidly. I ran to the voices. I came to the lobby, were I found multiple peoples, some being our friends and Toothless, in a perfect circle. It seemed like they were surrounding something, so I went closer, trying to see what was all the fuzz about. Unfortunately, I was too…small, compared to the ground. So I squeezed myself into the crowd.

"Wake up, damnit! Wake up, Wyatt!" Astrid screamed, shaking Wyatt limp body. What happened?

I looked to Toothless, silently asking what had happened. He shook his head in a "No" sign, showing a confused and concerned expression. After that, his eyes wandered around and landed on something…or someone. Following the invisible line that his eyes were doing, I found Eve standing in the corner. Toothless made a sign with his head, telling me to go to her with him. I was going too follow him but something grabbed my arm. Fearing that it was one of those creatures, I violently shook it and turned so quickly that the person or creature had to step back.

It was Fishlegs, looking worried, confused and maybe a little hurt at me. I instantly felt bad for him. Fishlegs was one of those really rare people who actually worried about me and didn't see me as a freak for being a prodigy or for my interest and hobbies…Like dragons…and hunting down trolls when I was younger…

"Hm… Fishlegs? What are you doing?" I decided not to apologize, so that he wouldn't ask what was wrong with me and just skip to the why he grabbed me.

"Oh right!" His face quickly changed to complete concern "Hiccup, we need your help! You need to see Wyatt!" He grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the coach were Wyatt was laid down with Astrid and the twins around him.

"Me? But I'm in engineering not med school!"

"Yes, but you still are the smartest of all so, please, help him!" Astrid interrupted, stepping back to make some space for me. Seeing no way out, I sat down in the floor, near Wyatt. He was completely still and his face showed no sign of attack or emotion. In all cases, it almost looked peaceful. Like it was sleeping forever… Please, tell me we aren't going to kiss him to wake him up like his Sleeping Beauty…

The first thing I did, was to see if he had a pulse, therefore I put, carefully, my head in his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. It did. He was probably in coma, but why? I got closer to him, making sure that he had no bruise or any other sign that could show us what was the matter in his body. Nothing was on his clothes or skin that showed. I moved my eyes to his face, hoping to see anything. His hair was covering his forehead, so I gently move it and at the same time I checked his temperature… It was normal. Meaning that he didn't have the coldness of a dead body and the burning of a fever.

"He's in coma" I stated, finishing my confirmation. When everyone got busy worrying and calling the ambulance, I went to Eve and Toothless. They were talking angrily at each other for what I could see from their body movements… The angry part mostly from Toothless. He always got like that when something bad happened to his friends. I always joked about how protective he was, but this time it was serious.

"What happened?" I asked to Eve, but she was looking at my hand. She brutally took my wrist with amazing force, making me whimper a little bit from the sudden pain and thinking how could someone as petite as her could have such strength. The snow outside became a sudden storm.

"Where did you got that?" Eve asked angrily and glared at me. What was she talking about? I glanced at my hand and saw something glowing. I tried to take my hand from her wrist, only being able to do so because Eve let my wrist drop like it was the plague, and saw something like tiny glitters.

"What is that? Glitter?" Toothless asked curiously, reaching his hand to it. Eve slapped it "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Saving you from a powerful and horrible nap. That is dreamsand and it can make you fall asleep like that" Eve snapped her fingers, glaring at Toothless "And it wouldn't be a good thing. You can be sleeping for days, months, years or a lifetime, depending on the quantity of the sand or Sanderson anger."

I immediately got scared and tried to shake off the dreamsand from my hand.

"Relax, it has been already used on someone." Eve said and realizing Toothless confusion, she added "It only works on Hiccup if it was directed to him."

"Why?" We both asked.

"You are special" She said simply, her previous anger vanishing and started walking to the hallway "You guys should prepare. Where is your room?"

"Prepare for what?" Toothless said, following her "Room A113."

I followed then, but made sure that I was behind. What did she mean by special? Was she talking about the fact that I'm a prodigy? And if she was, what did have to do with all of this?

"For the fight. That was a sign of Sanderson coming, and this" Eve pointed to my hand "Is only a small amount of what is waiting for you."

"What can a little bit of sand do to us?" Toothless said proudly and, at the same time, mockingly. We had reached our front door room and stood in front of it.

"Besides making you sleep for eternity? Communication and manifest into anything Sanderson desires, such as whips or airplanes."

"I have the best joke for the whip part. But I cannot because this is serious and the joke is kinds of sexual and includes BDSM" After seeing my face of shock and Eve glare, Toothless quickly added "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you even dare to say that in my presence" Eve stated angrily.

The door suddenly opened and Jamie appeared and asked "What does BDSM means?" An awkward silence fell between all of us, Jamie being confused and us embarrassed for the question.

"Nothing that you should know at such young age, Jamie" I said, seeing that none us had no idea of what to tell.

"And why not?" Jamie insisted.

"Because…" Me and Toothless said at the same time, looking at each other begging for help.

"It's a curse that can hurt you very badly, so make sure you never use it on you or somebody else." Eve said, breaking the awkward silent that it had rose up.

"Oh… Ok." He bought it?... Oh thank god "So what happened"

We all went inside and Toothless took Jamie to the couch, trying to explain in the nicest way possible what had happened, leaving me and Eve to talk about what was waiting for us.

"Leaving this embarrassing and obnoxious thought behind, Sanderson is able to fly and leaves on a island, that was created from a falling shooting star. The island it's habited by him, the mermaids and Pitch minions. Sanderson is the only one to have minions, for the simple fact that Pitch fears him, so having Sanderson in your side will be a grand advance" Our side? "The mermaids aren't possessed by nightmares, but they have been mistreated by the minions, also making them into starving hideous creatures, so don't let them fool you or get near. They are tricky and will announce to Sanderson of your location if so or will attack you."

She seems to know a lot about Sandman although she seems to despise him. I wonder why…

~^~

"And one more thing. Do not fall asleep or let fear take over you" Eve finished "When the times come, the map will show you the path. Because it's your first time, I will try to help as much as I can" She was leeving the hotel with a sleeping Jamie in her arms.

"You aren't going to help us?" Toothless asked with confusion in his voice. She was with us the since the first day and helped us to understand what was happening, why couldn't she help us now?

"I cannot interfere with Pitch business and I already have crossed the limit by telling you all of these things" Eve stopped "Get in and hide. Don't come, even if you think you should understand?" Eve said as a question, but the tone was obviously meant to be a order. We did exactly what she said, but Toothless told me to be quiet, by making a "Hush" motion, and we looked to a near window.

A tall and muscular teen age boy walked to Eve and Jamie, glancing at then with hate and slight happiness acompained with a dangerous smile. The boy had long red hair pulled in a braid and a tattoo the crossed one of his eyes. The tattoo looked like a blue scar that was made by an animal, giving the boy a dangerous vibe to him. And the way he was dressed didn't help that. They started talking and I forced my ears to hear. Amazingly, I found my efforts to be worth it.

"What were you doing?" The unknown boy said with fake interested.

"I came here to pick up Jamie. As you can see, he is tired so I would like to go take him to bed, Dagur" Eve replied with annoyance and started to walk away.

"Pitch will find out" The boy, who apparently was named Dagur, said with an obvious threat to it. Did he work for Pitch? It couldn't be, why would someone help someone as terrible as Pitch "And when he does, he will punish you and kill them. Or probably give them to me and Drago, just for our own enjoyment. And that would be an even worse faith to Hiccup and Toothless then dead itself" What? Why would he want me? Toothless looked at me protectively and, even without knowing what Dagur was talking about, he obviously hated it.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Eve obviously wasn't someone to back down to threats "He wouldn't do that. He needs me and knows it. Even if Pitch killed them, the others would fight him back. And for Hiccup and Toothless? Please, me and those two will rip you guys apart."

"But those two are in Pitch power" Dagur pointed out with anger "And they or you can't do anything about it. Besides, why do you want to save them so much? Don't you remember what Sandy did to you?" What did the Sandman do to her? He couldn't do anything to her… I mean, he is a Guardian, a protector and the bringer of Dreams. What could he do that was so bad to Eve?

"No matter how much I want Sanderson to suffer as much as I did, that wouldn't be fair to the children. Besides, looking on the bright side, if that didn't happen I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now."

Dagur let a laugh. But while most of the laughs are full of joy and happiness, that one was full of malice and violence.

"That is your bright side?! Please, you are never able to sleep or dream. And if you do sleep, you have endless nightmares about your dead and of your loved ones or it means that you are dead. But the last one isn't even possible, because you are immortal, which means never growing old and watching the peoples that you love, to grow old and die! Including him!" Dagur pointed at Jamie and Eve hugged him tighter "You have to hide your true nature and power, because you fear hurting someone. You leave in constant fear and Pitch feeds himself from it. You are helping him more than any of us!" He ended with a heavy breath and a smile covering his face. Amazingly, after all that screaming, Jamie was still sleeping comfortably in Eve arms.

Me and Toothless glanced at each other, shocked of what Dagur had said. Toothless eyes were full of pity and worry to Eve. Living like that must be horrible. Always being worried of hurting someone, just because of showing to someone the real you, watching peoples that you adore to die and not being able to do anything about it or see them again. I would have gone crazy, or practice suicide, but apparently that isn't even an open option for her, long time ago.

Eve just stood there, making no absolute movement. Her face, looking down, had darkened and I saw, with amazement, her front hair slowly turned longer, enough to cover half of her left eye, and three stripes appeared, each one with it own color. Orange, violet and white, making me remember of Halloween.

Eve' head suddenly rose and glared directly to Dagur, making me shiver of fear. And I saw something that she had never done since our meeting… At least that I knew.

She smiled. But it was a sad and dangerous one. That kind of smile that made you pity and fear someone at the same time.

"You think I don't know that?" Her eyes turned into a weird mixture of violet and gold "I know that my immortality is a curse. But, I learned to live with it and made sure to never grow attached to someone ever again, especially if they are mortal. My power, can be dangerous to others, but it's in my control and only can hurt someone if I wish, someone abuse me or if my emotions are out of control. But the last one, I don't have to worry anymore. Because, again, I learned to control them. I have spent so much time in Pitch side, that the fear that I once had, it's barely present. Yes, Pitch feeds himself from it. But now, there isn't much left" Eve walked started to walk again and stopped by Dagur side "Plus, life is no fun without a good scare" And walked away, leaving Dagur behind stunned for her reply. Seconds later, he glanced at the window we were looking at, making us hide as quick as possible, and walked away, mumbling profanities.

Slowly, both us slid down the wall, making sit on the floor side by side.

"Well… that was…" Toothless struggled to find the right word, so I finished for him, saying "Intense."

"Yape, that's it…" We stood, once again, in a sad silent. It was like mourning for someone dead. Which was ironic, seeing that she couldn't die.

"We need to get ready" Toothless stood up and rose his hand for me to take. I, of course, took it and he helped me to stand up.

"Yes…How? We have no weapons…" I remembered him. We had no guns or white weapons. And even if we had, I kind of doubt that mortal weapons will have any effect on the Sandman.

Toothless opened his mouth, as if to speak, but shut it slowly. His serious face turned into a confused one.

"We're doomed…" I affirmed. We didn't even had a weapon, how in the world would we won against him.

Toothless' face suddenly light up. "I have an idea."

~^~

"Why are we here ?" I asked to Toothless. Why were we in front of a fricking bakery?!

"You'll see" Toothless opened the door for me. I entered and got greeted by the smell and sight of thousands of delicious looking pastries and happy peoples talking in between then.

This place was definitely different from the rest of the town. While Burgess showed a feeling of fear and misery, this bakery radiated a welcoming and happy feeling.

"Ah! Look who is back" An unknown voice, well at least for me since Toothless responded with familiarity to the voice, said. I turned around to see one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen holding a plate of mouth-watering cookies.

"Hey, Agafya" Toothless greeted Agafya "Are we in a bad time?" He said while looking to the peoples around the bakery.

"It is never a bad time to come here" Agafya reassured "What do you want, sweetie? Another piece of Buche de Noel?" If this woman was the Agafya that Toothless told me about, she sure didn't looked like it. She looked like a caring and gentle person and not some sort of Black Widow.

"Actually… We need something more…extreme" Toothless stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Agafya looked like she had understood Toothless meaning and nodded "Wait a minute outside."

We did as she told so.

"What are you thinking?" I asked to Toothless.

"If she is what Eve told me, then she must have weapons that can affect the Guardians" Toothless explained.

After that sentence, Agafya appeared wearing a long red coat with black fur trim, making her looking like some boss of a Russian mafia.

"So what do you need?" She asked sweetly, but I could clearly see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Weapons. I heard from Eve that you were a skilled fighter, so I'm assuming that you possess some weapons" Toothless stated.

"You assume well, but I need to ask. Do you know how to use a gun or a dagger?" Agafya asked, but instead of her sweet smile, a mocking smirk stood in it place.

~^~

When we arrived to Agafya' place, we kind of were shocked for the fact that she had a stable and the size of her house. Like her bakery, it also irradiated a welcoming feeling and it looked like it just had come out of a movie. It was build with white wood, had several of windows located around the house and a black roof.

Agafya walked to the front door of the house and opened, making a "come in" sine.

The inside of the house reminded me a hybrid of a Russian lumberjack with the luxury of a castle. Compared to the cold outside, although I couldn't feel it I could see Toothless shivers, it was warm, which was odd, seeing that there was no heating or fire in the chimney. Wonder why?

"Follow me" Agafya said, disappearing behind a door. We followed her with slight fear, seeing that her usual sweet tone had been replaced to a serious one. What we saw next, was kind of shocking and, dare I say, awesome to us.

A room full of weapons hanging in the walls, spread in wooden tables and guarded on cabinets were being showed to us. Some were vintage and other were steampunk looking. Agafya stood casually in the middle of the room.

"So who are you going to fight?" She asked walking to one of the desk, taking a dagger and inspecting with unusual comfort.

"Sandman" I responded, glancing the room with amazement. How could someone own so many guns?

"Oh so you can speak" She said with amusement and holding up a different dagger, making me blush and step back a little. I realize I hadn't spoke a word since I met her "Kidding, honey. Come closer, would you? I promise I won't bite" You biting me isn't what scares me.

I did as she told and immediately regret it. Agafya took my arm with amazing force and just stood there, like she was analyzing me. And that was an usual and hateful feeling, so I shock my arm of her grip. She only smiled, ignoring Toothless glare.

"Ah, so you aren't a coward. That's a good thing" Agafya stated. That was a test? "For you, I think some daggers will do the trick. Maybe a handgun" She started to look around in her cabinets "When is the fight?" She asked.

"Hm…We don't know…" Toothless affirmed, looking embarrassed. Agafya looked at him with a 'Are you serious?' way.

"Ok… Let me make another question. How do you know that Sandy is going to be the first?" Agafya took a wooden box with patterns on it and settled it on a near table.

"He put a friend of our in coma" I answered, making me wonder how Wyatt was doing. I felt bad for him to be in this mess now.

"Oh dear… That means that we don't have much time" Agafya said with an obvious worried tone "I'm going to prepare you guys immediately. Sweetie, come here" She stated to Toothless and did the exact thing that Agafya did to me, adding some light punches in him.

"Same thing goes for you. Does any of you knows how to fight or ever used a weapon?"

"I have some military training from the Aviation school and I have been in many fights. But, I never used a gun before. To be honest, the only weapon I ever used was a baseball bat" Toothless responded honestly. Agafya nodded and looked to me, waiting for my answer.

"I- I never even been on a fight. My intelligence always helped me, not my strength" Toothless was the one to break in fights or protected me.

"I see… Well that isn't all bad. I will have to work more with you then with Toothless, but I think you will do well. In fight, it isn't always the body strength who matters, but also the agility and strategy. I trust you in the last part" Agafya said excitingly "Now, what time it is?"

"18:00" I answered as Agafya walked to the box she had taken. She opened it and took six daggers, handing three to me and other ones to Toothless.

"Let's practice with these first" Agafya stated, showing us some targets behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Buche de Noel- is a tradittional desert served near Christmas, very commom in France, Quebec and several French colonies. Translated in French, literally means "Log of Christmas".
> 
> * Djinni robot- In the books, it is a robot that North build. He is able to perform any task or duty that is of the possible world.


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless P.O.V

Me and Hiccup both moved a few feet away from the targets, Hiccup with incentive from Agafya because he was afraid.

The targets were the ones that the police used to practice and were obviously used many times.

"Throw it." Agafya ordered, ignoring Hiccup nervousness. She clearly was a pro in this matter and was very comfortable with weapons, seeing that she was playing with her own dagger like it was a pen.

"Where?" Hiccup asked with obvious fear. We never got close to white weapons, mainly because Hiccup was very clumsy so I got scared that he would hurt himself, but also because they were dangerous and never got many chances to even touch them.

"Because you darlings are new at this, anywhere is good. But later when you are more comfortable with weapons or have gain more experience, you will have to throw it at the head or heart … At least that's what I do when I want or need to kill someone" She made a pause, like she was thinking of something "And I will also teach the strategic points of the human body."

After that… educational speech?... Of course why not, no one said a word.

"What are you waiting for? Throw it" Agafya ordered in sweet tone. But, amazingly, that sweet tone was scary and irradiated a feeling of authority and make me gulp. I glanced at Hiccup, feeling his nervousness and slight fear.

Knowing that he wouldn't act unless I did something. I raised my arm and aimed to the target. I really didn't care where, if did even touch the target, I would be happy and do a embarrassing victory dance.

I threw the dagger with so much strength, that I was forced to take a few steps forward, only to trip on something... or the foot of a certain Russian lady.

I gave my most venomous glare to Agafya, which she only replied by showing one of her usual smiles.

"You should never move from your place when you throw a dagger. It may change his direction, make you fall or an easy target to the enemy" Agafya lifted her hand to me, a silent offer to help me up. I, reluctantly, took her offer "See?" Still holding my hand, she pointed with her other hand to the target. I was expecting to see the dagger, at least, an inch away or close to the target, but, unfortunately, it was in the ground a few feet away from us… Well, that surely was good for my self-esteem.

"Your turn, sugar" She said to Hiccup, ignoring his terrified and nervous face and shaky body movements of Hiccup. But I didn't.

He was shacking from head to toe, making the dagger that he was holding to shake as well, and his breath started to pick up. So I went to him, ignoring Agafya warning to stay away or I could get hurt.

"Hic, calm down" I started, interrupting Hiccup sentence that he was staring and putting a comforting hand in his shoulder "Look at what I did. There is no way that you can do worse. Even if you fail, remember that so did I and that we are only beginning. Plus, there is fifty percent of probability that you can hit the target" He visibly calmed down and nodded, so I stepped back to give him space.

He stood still for a second and took deep breaths, closing his eyes at the same time. Hiccup suddenly opened his eyes with a determining glint in them. Aiming to the target, he raise his arm. But before he could throw the dagger, I said only to him "You're stronger than you think". He stopped in his movements and glanced at me with happiness, making one of those smiles that was only designated to me.

Hiccup threw the dagger. Perfectly and that amazed me and I could see that he was surprised with himself, with his gawking mouth and wide open eyes.

"Good to know" Agafya said, looking proudly and happily at Hiccup. After that simple sentence, me and Hic both stared to her with confusion "It's good to know that you still have your intelligence and aim. In your past life, you were an inventor and had an amazing aim. You created ingenious devices that made my husband quite amazed, like the Mangler canon, being able to hunt down one of the most dangerous dragon, prosthetic and Inferno. Although you weren't strong, bodily type, you were very skilled with a sword and daggers-" She suddenly stopped and looked worried.

I followed her glance, only to land on Hiccup grabbing his head with both of his head. His face was with a pained expression and he started to whimper in pain, rapidly turning into screams.

Without knowing, I screamed his name and rushed to his side. Agafya did so and at the same time Hiccup felt to the ground. I quickly sat in my knees beside Hiccup and took him in my arms.

He was still holding his head and was shacking violently.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" I said in odd mixture of sadness, sweetness and fear. Hiccup didn't answer and continued to hold his head, while trying to hide himself from the pain and mumbling incoherent words.

I glanced to Agafya, pleading for help. She looked at me with a worried expression and said "I'm going to call Sebastian. Take him to the couch."

~^~

"For the last time Toothless, he is fine! Just let him rest for a little" Sebastian said with an impatient voice.

Minutes after that scene in the "Training" room and bringing Hiccup to the living room, laying him in the red vintage couch, Sebastian came rushing. He kind of was mad for making him leave the store, but he was obviously worried about Hiccup.

Reaching the living room, Sebastian immediately pushed us from the living room, ignoring mine and Agafya screaming and pleads to let us stay and shutting the door with unnecessary force.

Several painful minutes, Sebastian finally got out of the room and explained what happened.

Agafya words at made a sort of trigger in Hiccup brain, making him remember small fragments of his past life. Noticing the confused look on my face, he explained that what was happening now and us knowing the truth, would make us remember our past lives. Unfortunately, because we or, apparently, our magic and powers were still weak, remembering them while conscious would make us have terrible headaches or any other pain because of the magic that was blocking the memories. The best way to remember them, it is being asleep.

… But not now or we can get killed by The Sandman.

While Sebastian and Agafya went to the kitchen to make some sort of magical hocus pocus potion to give Hiccup later, I entered the living room to see him.

Hiccup was laying peacefully in the couch, almost making me forget about his screams of pain from moments ago. He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand, so I laid my attention to something else.

The pendant.

It legend was odd but, I admit, also sweet. The question was, why did Jack Frost gave Hiccup a pendant? Were they friends? Kind of hoped that they were. It would be weird if a mythical creature was in love with you.

The pendant started to glow again, but this time I stood still and looked at it with amazement in my eyes. The pendant itself was beautiful, but with light blue glow, it looked like a star.

Various toughs suddenly flew through my head.

The first was Hiccup past life. He was an inventor, that explains how smart he is and his love for mechanism and building crazy but lovable schemes. He, apparently, had a fricking good aim… Maybe I should give him his own dagger…

After that, it was Eve. She surely was someone strong, quirky and brave, being able to stay besides Pitch, her odd sense of style, helping us in secret and not backing down to terrible threats. The discussion she had with that bastard called Dagur was worse than a battlefield. Never being able to dream, seeing your loved ones to die, constantly watching for her powers and making sure that your fear wasn't feeding Pitch…I would have gone loony or psychopath long time ago. And what did the Sandman do to her that was so horrible? He is a guardian for God'sakes!

Finally, a bunny. Why wouldn't The Easter Bunny want to be save? I got the part that he doesn't want to hurt me, none of the Guardians wants, but he, according to Eve, wanted even less, but why? Were we close friends? Is it because he was my favorite childhood guardian?

An unexpected image came to my head. It was bright green eyes, not like mine or Hiccup. Those were more vivid, fiery and full of hope. Besides that, they looked like they were looking straight at me, making me shiver slightly and see something else.

It was affection. Not the one that I show to Hiccup or my friends, a parent show to a child or a person that looks to an object that was given by someone dearly. It was that kind of affection that you showed to someone you loved with all your heart, wanting to protect it without hesitation, be with that person everyday, to spoil, hug and kiss that person… That was a look that you showed to your soul mate… Or other thing in those lines.

My heart skipped a beat for a reason that was unknown for me and I felt a sudden heat in my face and slight pain in my head. I was blushing without knowing and covered my face, embarrassed for it although no one was seeing.

I heard mumbles coming from Hiccup, stating that he was waking up, and saw Sebastian and Agafya entering the room with a weird, bubbling and purple liquid.

"Oh my god, what in the world is that?" I asked with obvious disgust in my voice. Are they going to make Hiccup drink that?... Are they trying to kill him?

"It's a potion" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious think in the world "It is going to ease Hiccup' headache and can make you pass at least 3 days without needing sleep. Which is exactly what you guys need right now" Did we look that bad? "By the way, you also are going to drink that." Hell no! I wanted to say those exact words, but instead I answered with a very unpleased face.

"You need it, darling. You look tired and a little feverish " Agafya said while sitting next to Hiccup and giving him that hellish drink, which he made an odd and disgusted look to it. I immediately realized that I wasn't covering my face anymore and, unfortunately, it was still red.

I coughed and passed my hand trough my hair, lifting up the hair that was covering my left eye "I-I'm ok-kay, j-just stressed" I looked to the ground, trying to hide my blush.

Messing around with my hair, looking somewhere else or stuttering were one of my many nervous habits I had since I was little. Kind of was one of the reason I let my hair grow, besides the fact that pirates covered one of their eyes so they could see better at night, so I could bite, cover my face or just mess around with it. Looking to the ground was obvious and the stuttering was a problem I got in my speak ever since I was little. Thankfully, I learned to control it and only comes when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

A sudden silent flew trough the room, making me glance to see Agafya and Sebastian looking at me with petrified faces and Hiccup smiling at me.

"Jesus, pal. You're a beauty!" Sebastian practically screamed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, making me smack my head into his chest.

"No wonder you got Aster's attention. Without that hair covering your face, we can finally see your face and emerald eyes" Agafya added and, using that moment as a distraction, forced Hiccup to drink the potion.

A beauty? Ok, I admit that I'm not exactly ugly, but isn't a "beauty" exaggerating a little bit? Peoples usually say that I look exotic because of the color of my skin, long raven hair and eyes, but… Come on! That's kind of crazy.

"Toothless, you're blushing" Hiccup gasped after finishing the drink, adding a disgusted face and a tong out just for the effect. That made me hide my face even more, wish meant I was burying my face in Sebastian chest, which gained a hell lot of laughs out of them.

"Shut up, cutie" I answered back to Hiccup, receiving a blush from him and more laugh as a response. Agafya even hugged him and started to treat him like a teddy bear or a little baby, making his blush to grow redder… Then again so would I if my face was practically in the middle of her boobs.

Being honest, Hiccup is really adorable with his small stature, freckled face and doe eyes. Plus, when he makes that crooked smile or blushes, you just want to take him in your arms and hug the life out of him.

…Wait, who in the world is Aster?

~^~

Me and Hiccup got to the hotel front door, waving a "goodbye" and "thank you" to Sebastian for bringing us back in his pick truck … Which was awesome, seeing that we could go to the back and started singing and dancing whatever crossed in our mind.

When we entered the hotel, we both sense something was… off.

The usual screams and laughs of our friends and of other random people from the orphanage and town were lacking. I glanced around and noticed that none of the employees were in our line of vision. The lobby was clean and no sign of fight was seen. My glance landed in a clock near the balcony. It said 4:30. New record.

I stood ahead of Hiccup, making sure he was safer, and took one of the daggers that Agafya gave us. Behind my back, I could feel Hiccup doing the same thing.

We walked through the hallway, hoping to see anything that told us "We're alive". The hallway was dark, with only a light coming from a door. A wave of fear hit me, but I didn't showed, knowing that it would make Hiccup to get scared as well.

Walking silently and cautiously trough the hallway, I felt something near my foot. I rapidly looked to it, forgetting that I couldn't see a thing. Hiccup, noticing my sudden movement, turned the his phone, giving us a new source of light.

It was a Fishlegs body. I gulped and heard Hiccup trying not to scream.

But, thankfully, he wasn't dead, or at least didn't look like it. I looked to his chest, hoping to see a breathing movement. Oh thank god, he is alive.

Besides it, the position he was in seemed that he was taking a nap in a shadow of a tree… That was too poetic for this situation.

I heard Hiccup gasping, so I turned around to see what was wrong, besides the unconscious Fishlegs. Astrid was also laying in the ground, with her arm reaching to the open door.

Ok, if even Astrid is knocked out, then we are doomed, I tough. Astrid was one of the strongest and bravest people I had ever know, never backing down from a fight or threat. Why would she, if she could easily win them?

Hiccup quickly ran to her, leaving me with Fishlegs. When he reached her, Hiccup got into his knees and started to see what was wrong with her, making me decide to do the same thing to Fishlegs.

I kneeled in front of him, setting the dagger by my side and taking my phone out of the pocket to have a light source. I put my phone directly up to Fishlegs face. He was peaceful and no sign of pain or attack was showing.

"Sandman" I heard Hiccup whispered, so I looked at him with clear shock and fear from what he had just said. Hiccup showed his hand to me and something glowing was on it. I quickly looked back to Fishlegs and saw some dreamsand in his forehead and hair.

Did Sandman do that? Sure, he has the power to do that, Wyatt is a pretty good example of it, but why them? Was it because they helped Wyatt?

I remembered the open door, so I quickly caught the dagger and ran quietly to the door, making a quiet sign to Hiccup. He nodded and stood right in the middle of Fishlegs and Astrid, ignoring the fact that he was terrified.

I entered the room and shoot multiple glances to the room. It was like ours, but more messy. Jesus, that made my room back at home clean! There were clothes, food, some snow, games and films sprayed all over the floor, making me watch were I stepped, not wanting to have melted cheese and peanut butter in my favorite troop boots.

Hearing something in the other room, I went there. And that was when I felt more fear in my life.

In this room, the twins were sleeping in separate beds. Ruffnut with her body sprayed all over the bed and drooling, Tuffnut snoring and his bed sheet falling over… And a unknown golden figure, obviously a man, stood in between those beds.

The figure was a small and round person, his head was looking to the ground and strings of glowing sand were coming out of him, making him look intimidating. Although the creature was golden, there was no glow, just the color not the brightness.

My fear rapidly turned into anger when the strings started their way to the twins. Using this newly gained anger as my motivation, I threw the dagger to the man, completely forgetting to aim. Because of that, it missed and stood proudly on the wall that was facing the man, gaining his attention. Accepting the fact that my aim sucked, I quickly grabbed another dagger and started to run to the golden figure.

Preparing myself to attack him, I rose my arm and… got it by a fricking whip right in my chest, making me hit the wall like some sort of rag doll!

Ignoring the sticking pain that flew through my full body and the fact that the room changed to a merry-go-round, I stood up, with the objective to attack again, and grabbed the dagger that had fell near me.

Apparently, the man had used that time to flee trough the window, leaving a golden trail behind. I ran to the window, hoping to see the man or the rest of trail…No such luck.

I heard steps behind me so, fearing that it the man had set up a trap on me, I quickly turned around and lifted the dagger. The dagger hit another of his kind, looking like the beginning of a swordfight. Making my opponent…my best friend who was looking scared and terrified me.

"Sorry" I said to him while lowering the dagger and shooting a comforting smile at him… He didn't buy it.

"What happened?" Hiccup putting the dagger back to his pocket. I waited a little bit before answering him, not knowing if I should tell him about the unknown creature or scare him to dead. Thinking better, we are going to fight the Guardians later and already have been attacked so why the hell not? Besides, he knows about everything so what could that do?

I told him exactly what happened, feeling guiltiness starting to fill inside me. After that, he stood still and silent for a time, but didn't show fear, making me feel a little better. Noticing that he wasn't going to talk any time soon, I stood up and went to check out for the twins, hoping that I wasn't to late.

They were in the same position than before, but that didn't mean anything. They could be on that creature spell. Watching more closely, I could see something shinning in their heads. Dreamsand.

No. Please don't tell me that...that creature was the fucking Sandman?! If it was, how the fuck were we going to beat him, if I can't even stop him from putting the twins to sleep?!

A wave of anger and self-disappointment hit me. I was furious that I couldn't have stopped the Sandman from putting then under his spell, wasn't there to help Fishlegs and Astrid and, most of all, about everything that was happening. I couldn't take it all so casually or so quick. I needed my time, but there wasn't even a second of peace. Plus, the fact that the Guardians were trapped, Jamie's believe in us and hope in them and Hiccup, was also stressing me out.

There was no way that I would leave Hiccup alone in the middle of this. He was scared, I knew that, and excited for all of this, but scared nonetheless. So I stay and hide the fact that I was also scared, I played brave one and stood strong for him. This is going to sound cheesy, but he is my rock and motivation to keep going…everything.

Since I was a kid, I was very closed to everyone but he helped me to get out of my shell, even if I looked threatening as hell. In fights, I was only able to win then or to keep them up because I always caught myself thinking "What about Hiccup? Who else is going to protect him?". When I told in of my dream to fly and to be an aviator, he believed in me and pushed me to make the exams to enter the Aviation School.

Not being able to stop myself, I punched the wall in front of me, trying to drain all that anger in me, and glared at it with my most venomous glare to it, like the wall was the cause of all evil.

I quickly remembered something that Eve had told me "If you need anything else from me, just go outside when is night or dark. Because of my sleep condition, it is probable for me to wander around the town." With my fist still in the wall, I looked to the window and saw that it was still dark.

Quickly grabbing the dagger that was meant to hit Sandman, I walked to the door, stopping only to warn Hiccup of my little idea, ignoring his concerned expression.

~^~

We walked around the town, looking for Eve, and in the vetch of giving up, seeing that the sun was starting to rise. Our last hope was the little forest that was near the town.

After that some time, Hiccup found some silhouette sitting behind a tree. But I doubted that it was Eve, seeing that the silhouette looked like it was hiding itself, so we walked carefully to it, ignoring the sudden crow that landed on the tree.

It was her. Eve was sitting with her head in between her knees and hands covering the back of her head. She was also shivering and didn't realize our presence, making me and Hiccup to throw a worry glance between us.

"Eve?" Hiccup asked carefully, but with obvious worry. We never saw her looking so vulnerable, not even in that fight with Dagur.

Eve suddenly lifted her head with a surprised and scared expression. Ok, now I'm really worried about her.

"It's okay, Eve" Hiccup said with a sweet and comforting tone while sitting besides her. Eve visibly calmed down and her expression quickly changed to her usual blank face.

"What happened to you?" I asked, not knowing if I should sit with them.

Eve looked at us. She was obviously trying to regain her posture again, but I could see she was embarrassed and slightly afraid in her eyes. I noticed that her hair was still with those colorful stripes.

"Nothing. I'm just being silly." She stated and stood up, cleaning the dirt that was in her clothes "What do you guys need?"

I stood silent for a moment, not knowing where to begin with. I glanced around, like that would help me, and saw the crow was looking at us.

"No, you're not fine. What happened?" Hiccup demanded and stood up, trying to look serious. He was obviously worried with Eve and wouldn't let her in that state. Hiding your emotions, specially fear, inside you wasn't good. In her case it was even worse, remembering that she was practically obligated to bottle them up "It was because Sandman was out of his zone, wasn't it?"

Eve looked at him with shock, but quickly looked to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's right… You always speak about him with clear hate and fear. And in that fight with that red-haired bastard, you guys mentioned that he made you suffer and doesn't allow you to dream. What did he ever do to you?" I stated. Eve started shaking again and her eyes started to change colors. First yellow, then violet, followed by orange and finally settling back to her normal dark eyes. The crow started to make shrilling noises.

"Nothing" Eve put her hands back to her head, grabbing it with force. Hiccup walked closer to her and put his hands on top of hers, trying to take them off her head.

"Eve, what did the Sandman do to you?" Hiccup asked. Eve closed her eyes and grabbed her head harder. I heard another shrilling sound, so I looked up to the sky and saw some crows flying over us like falcons.

"N-Nothing" Eve said again and the ground started to slightly shake, making me worry and whisper a small warning to Hiccup while still looking to the sky. More crows were coming, so I looked to Eve, only to see a dark fume coming from her feet.

"Eve-"

"Nothing!" Eve screamed and rose her head, making me and Hiccup gasp. Her eyes were fully white, blue veins were popping out of her white skin and her teeth had turned into canines.

Suddenly, dozens of humanoid figures popped out of the ground. Looking better, some of those figures were skeletons missing some parts of their body and the others looked like rotten corpses.

Hiccup screamed and step back from Eve. Unfortunately, one of the skeletons grabbed his ankle, making him fall and others creatures to walk to him like some predators to a prey.

Ignoring the fact that Eve was still screaming and that she had fell into her knees, I ran to Hiccup, only to be attacked by the crows. They used their beaks and claws to attack me, so I covered my face and stepped back. Two of the leaving corpses, seeing this, grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the ground.

Hearing Hiccup and Eve's screams, I started to fight back. I ignored the stinking pain that I felt when one of the crowns attacked my face and tried to free myself from the, what they seemed like, zombies.

Then I realized something was missing. I could hear Hiccup screams, the creatures groans and the crows shrills, but where was Eve' scream?

That was the last thing I thought, before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup P.O.V

I don't know how, but I went to being attacked by undead creatures in the green forest with Eve screaming and Toothless fighting with crows, to standing in the middle of a snow filled lake.

I looked around, hoping for just a second that maybe Toothless or Eve were here. I didn't care about Eve sudden outburst or the fact that she was the one to bring and control those corpses and crows, I just didn't want to be alone. Besides, I could see that she obviously trying to contain what was happening. I remembered how Toothless was still trying to reach to me and protect me, totally ignoring the crows practically reaping off his face and zombies trying to push him down with so much force that they were tearing his pants off and making his ankles to bleed or, at very least, to have horrible bruises.

Giving up in my search for company, I glanced around for anything suspicious and forced all of my senses to stay tone.

I heard a small cracking noise and quickly turned around, letting fear take over me and completely forget that this could obviously be a trap. Seeing that the cost was clear, I relaxed… with too much ease…

Something was wrong. After everything that happened, even with the pendant, I shouldn't feel so relaxed or care-free. I should be calm and focused but still feeling some fear and anxiety, like I was preparing myself for a test ( A/N: Am I the only one?).

I heard the noise again, but this time it was louder, it seemed like it got nearer or bigger. I took a step back, my hand slowly moving to pick a dagger, and I heard it again. I was the one making that sound, but how?

A sudden realization flew trough me.

I was in a lake, but where was the lake?

I slowly moved my head to glance at my feet and tried to make as little movement possible, scared that my supposition was right and praying that I wasn't. Unfortunately, It was. I gasped and put rapidly my hands to my chest, making the ice of the lake to crack again.

What was I going to do? I can't move or I would crack more the ice, and that ice won't be able to hold me much longer!

I moved my hands to grab the pendant, knowing that it could give me some sort of comfort. Wait… The pendant! I can't feel any cold! If the ice breaks and I fall in the water, I won't freeze to dead. I could easily swim to the surface again! I finally relaxed completely. This wasn't even real, it couldn't be. How could I even move from the forest to a random lake?

And then I got scared again. This was a dream and I was, probably, in Sandman complete control. Letting my fear take over me, I made a sudden move to start running, not caring where I was going to go. The ice, not being able to hold any longer, broke beneath my feet and I fell into the water.

It was dark. Very dark and I got scared for something as stupid as the darkness. I wasn't a kid anymore, damnit! The pendant started to glow, giving me a little bit of light to the water. Gaining a little bit of courage and realizing that even if I didn't freeze to dead, I will drown.

Starting to swim, I felt something touching my ankle, so I turned around only to find a dead body floating around. The body was of a teenager boy, maybe a little older than me, with brown messed hair and a brow cape around him.

I screamed. Which was stupid, seeing that I was under water. I rapidly continued to swim to the surface, only to see that the hole where I had fall wasn't there anymore. I started to lose my calm and tried to break it again. My hands started to hurt, but I kept going. Besides, it was helping me to distract the piercing and burning pain in my chest. I, again, felt something light in my ankle, but I only shook it over. I felt it again, but this time, it was with more force. Like a grip. I glanced at the unknown thing that was grapping my ankle.

It was the boy. But he didn't have brown hair, he had white hair and striking blue eyes that were looking at me and I got lost in them. Besides the color of his eyes, I could see a small design in them. It was a snowflake, who looked very alike to my pendant. His face was completely blank, like Eve's but his looked more frozen, as he continued to pull me deeper into the lake. Suddenly reminding myself of my current situation, and realizing that I was way into this unknown guy, I fought back.

The pendant got brighter the closer I got to the boy and the more I kicked him, almost blinding me but doing no such effects on the boy.

When I got close enough to the boy it seemed that we were going to hug, making me blush slightly, he opened his mouth and…

~^~

I woke up in a unknown room, but with a familiar smell. My eyes started to wonder around and I deduced I was in a store room, sitting in a comfy, old and brown chair, completed with a blanket covering me.

I heard a slight snoring besides me and turned to it, only to see a face covered in blood and open bruises. It was a terrifying sight and I screamed, when I realized it was my best friend and closest thing to a brother I could ever have. Toothless was lying peacefully in the old couch, with a blanket covering his body. Amazingly, he didn't woke up from my scream, making me worry that he was unconscious or worse, dead.

Fearing that he really was dead, I got out of the armchair and, almost falling because I got stuck in the blanket, I kneeled to his side and started shaking him and screaming his name.

"Toothless! Wake up!" I ignored the steps that were hurrying to come here, certainly hearing my screams. They could be creatures, nightmares or both, I still wouldn't care. All I care know was if Toothless was still alive.

"What's hap-" Sebastian opened the door, with a confused and startled expression "Hiccup!" He ran besides me and pulled me away from Toothless, ignoring my pleads and punches. Sebastian stood up and forced me to at him. It was embarrassing and I was pretty sure that I was crying and my face was totally red "Calm down, Hiccup. He is alive and I promise" He stated with a serious tone and lightly shook me "I will heal him."

I started to calm down and my tears stopped to flow down my face. I nodded and he made a comforting smile to me, letting me go "Wait outside, pal. If you need anything, knock the door and will be there" Sebastian ordered.

I did with slight reluctance, still fearing for Toothless well being. It wasn't fair. I was completely fine, if you ignore the bruises in my ankles that came from the zombies, but Toothless was… I couldn't even find a word to put it in.

I entered the Antique store and sat down a random chair that was behind the counter. Feeling my tears slowly coming back, I forced myself to think of something else.

The dream was not normal or in the Sandman control. If it was, I should have seen him or his dreamsand. It wasn't a memory from my past life or I would have a familiar feeling towards it, but still was too detailed and vivid to not be.

And who was that boy? Although the place I was in wasn't familiar, the boy certainly was and he surely knew me. But why was he pulling me down? Did he wanted to kill me? No… If he was, then he should have been more violent. He wanted me to stay with him, don't know why tough … Not that I minded, he was kind of handsome.

Oh my god, I need to get a life if I start having a crush on a guy that probably doesn't exist, I thought. When a sudden imagine of the boy eyes flew through my mind. I started blushing and hid my head in my arms, while resting it at the same time. I heard a soft wind blowing and assumed that a snowstorm was starting. For an odd reason, I felt more relaxed. Maybe it's because of that thing with Jack Frost, I thought.

Another sound came up. This time a crack, meaning that someone at entered the store, but I continued to hide my head. I kind of got the right to ignore everyone. It kind of is a universal rule : "When sad or facing a dangerous or stressful situation, you are allowed to ignore everyone and act like a dick."

Obviously that person didn't know that.

"Where is Sebastian?" An angry and rude voice said. It was familiar and terrifying at the same time.

"In the storeroom" I said with my head still in my arms. Remembering what was happening there I quickly added, while raising my head "He's doing a check list and cannot be bothered"

The person was Dagur. He stood quiet for a second, but them he grinned evilly at me and leaned against the counter. I really hoped that he didn't know who I was.

"Well isn't that a good thing then?" Dagur made, what he meant to be, a seductive tone. Although the normal reaction would be blush, embarrassment or flirt back, I shivered, and not for a good reason, and got nauseous. The wind blowing outside became stronger.

Dagur slowly slid his hand down my arm, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Feeling very mad and disgusted, I quickly stood up, making the chair fall. He obviously was mad about it, but didn't show it. Instead, Dagur moved behind the counter, coming near me and eyeing with every malicious and sin to me. I, for obvious fear, stepped back by every pace he made "Aw, you scared? I would expect better from you, Hiccup" Damnit, he knows me! The snowstorm at become more and more violent.

I despised his tone. He was mocking me, toying with me… I hate it. Dagur knew about me and, apparently, also did know about the Guardians and was working with Pitch. Who would work with the Boogeyman? The Nightmare King? I tell you who. Someone as terrible, violent, insane and, most likely, sadistic and lunatic. Dagur kept moving towards me and I continued to step back, while slowly reaching to the dagger that was settle in my back. I suddenly stopped, not because I wanted but I had to. I had reached the wall behind me, making his smirk turn rapidly into an mixture of a frown and a sadistic and dangerous grin. The wind seemed like it was almost breaking through the windows.

Feeling an sudden anger and slight fear, I got a immense urge to punch that bastard. Refusing it though, I remembered that the door was near me. So, on second thought of grabbing the dagger, I started looking for the doorknob.

Dagur trapped me to the wall using his arms, totally missing my subtle movement, and leaned dangerously close "I have been waiting for you so long" I sensed some motion in the other room, stating that Sebastian was hearing me.

"Then you can wait a little bit longer" I retorted. I don't what he was talking about, but I honestly didn't care or wanted it.

Dagur face immediately turned into a frown, showing a hell lot of rage and violence that was coming. He rose his fist, obviously as me being the target, so I quickly took the dagger and stood it inches to his face, making Dagur to slow his movements.

At the same time, the door behind me opened. I almost fell, if it wasn't for Sebastian. Looking up, I saw Sebastian happy and optimistic face turning into a deadly glare and frown when his eyes landed on Dagur.

"Get out" Sebastian moved in front of me, practically pushing me to the store room. But I refused, feeling like I needed to see it. I was going to fight worse so it was better to get used to it. Dagur only smiled, but left the murderous glint in his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me." He answered.

"You'll be blessed if I was." Sebastian responded with his own threatening smile "But I guess working for that monster as his pros. Although I don't really remember one now."

"You have no right to talk about Pitch like that" Dagur answered angrily to him and frowned "More than working with the Guardians" His frown turned into a lunatic grin "They have no escape. Not even fishbone and the dragon can save them" Dagur moved his stare to me, grinning maliciously, ignoring the angry and violent snowstorm "When I catch you, I will do things I waited so much time and eager for" He laughed manically and Sebastian slowly pushed me to the store room "You are going to wish you were dead!"

The exact moment Dagur finished his sentence, the snowstorm broke the windows and the wind pushed Dagur to an glass armoire, breaking it and making everything that was inside to fall down, while Sebastian pushed us to the store room and closed the door behind us.

"Barricade the door" Sebastian ordered, while running to one of the shelves. I did as so, pushing the armchair and some random objetcts and furniture.

Dagur clearly had gained his senses again, hearing his heavy steps and grunts, that slowly started to fate out. Feeling curious, I slowly and carefully rested my ear on the door. It was quiet and started to feel less scared.

Suddenly, an axe made a gigantic hole inches near my eyes, making me scream and fall back. Someone took the axe out of the hole, only to be replaced by Dagur threatening face. He glanced around, ignoring Sebastian pushing one of the shelf, and looked at me with a lunatic smile.

When Dagur tried to open the door by putting his arm through the hole, a sudden copper light attacked him. Looking to the source of it, I found Sebastian with his arm raised and open hand. He had a tired and angry look on his face and was breathing heavily. Behind Sebastian there was a beautiful wooden door with golden stars surrounding it.

"Bring Toothless over here" Sebastian ordered to me. Walking over to Toothless, I gasped. There was no blood, bruises or scars in Toothless face. To be completely honest, he even looked peaceful.

Hearing Dagur screams of war, I quickly took Toothless arm and placed it around my shoulders, lifting him up and putting my other arm around his waist. I had to make some effort, seeing that Toothless was taller than me, but I managed to pull it off.

Sebastian was chanting some odd sentences and moving his arm in circle patterns. I ignored it and that amazing factor that he and the unknown door were starting to glow. I glanced back, seeing now half of the door was broken open and with Dagur trying to pass through it. Shit.

"Done" I heard Sebastian whispering while he came to us, taking Toothless in his arms "Go, go, go!" He ordered. Does he wants me to enter the door?

I looked to it again and I could swear I saw the stars moving towards the doorknob. I heard Dagur screams again and that was all the motivation I needed.

Opening the door and, ignoring the bright light that came out of it, I literally jumped to it, followed by Sebastian holding Toothless bridal style.

~^~

I fell into the floor in a ungraceful way. Grunting and shaking slightly my head to divest the pain, I met the sight of brown high heels boots, making me look up and find Agafya confused stare.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked. I was going to answer but I realized that in this angle I could almost see her…underwear. I quickly stood up, only to get push from Sebastian arrival. Agafya, obviously changing from confusion to worry when she saw Sebastian tired look and Toothless unconscious body in his arm, ran to them and helped Sebastian out with Toothless.

I glanced around and saw that we were in her bedroom. It had the same vibe the rest of Agafya house and bakery, a queen sized canopy bed with red sheets and light designs on the wood. The rest of the room had one wardrobe, one that was attached to the wall and, practically, the wall, and a table full of dagger, working instruments and some guns… It's a odd place to put those here…

I heard mumblings and small but fast and angry chatter, mainly about how did that happened and stating that Toothless was waking up. The last fact, made me move to besides the bed where they laid him. His eyes were twitching and he was mouthing incoherent words. Agafya and Sebastian also realized it and stood quiet, with Sebastian checking his temperature and slowly returned to his usual happy state.

"Pal, you better wake up or I will get killed by Eve, Bunny and Agafya and then, those three person will join Hiccup in his mourning for your dead. And I don't want that." Sebastian joked, while glancing kindly at me and ignoring Agafya laugh. Toothless opened his eyes and looked confused at us with slight pain in his eyes.

"What the- Where am I? What happened?" We all stood quiet to Toothless question. Me for having those exact questions, Agafya being busy glaring at Sebastian and also being confused and Sebastian just not knowing what to say.

Toothless suddenly sat and looked at us worriedly "Where's Eve?! What- My face!" He screamed and placed his hands to his face, groaning and laying to the bed again.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian asked, still ignoring Agafya glares. Toothless nodded "Well, that's what happens when you practically get your face ripped off by angry crows and then a wizard is practically forced and threatened to heal your face…Besides, you just went through a portal while uncouscious, so that is only side effects."

Agafya looked to a clock that was near the bed and quickly got out of the room, saying: "I'm getting them some weapons and potion!" and left us behind. I glanced to the clock, for pure curiosity, and saw that it was 11.40 am.

"How long were we unconscious?!" I said, or screamed… When we found Eve, it was still morning for God' sakes! I saw Toothless looking surprised as well and rapidly moving his glance to Sebastian, saying profanities for the sudden pain in his face.

"The whole day" Sebastian stated "And you guys better be woken up and full of energy, because it's time. I'm tired of hearing Hiccup moaning him his sleep" He ignored my sudden blush and continued to stare at Toothless for any signs.

"Time for what?" Toothless asked while glancing at me.

"Oh you guys are going to fight Sandy tonight" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious thing ever and looked at me " You must know that, Hic. After all, that was what you were dreaming, right?"

I stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Toothless took his hands off his face and looked at me questionably.

"Ah" I heard Sebastian saying as a matter of fact "I see. You didn't dreamed. You saw one of your old memories" Toothless was going to say something, but he interrupted him "He's going to remember first because his magic focused more in his strenght of mind, not in force or physically like you" Toothless visibly got mad for being interrupted but accepted it.

"Hm-Well it wasn't exactly my memory" I stated, while remembering the unknown memory. Unfortunately, the pendant thought it would be a great time to shine, making Toothless and Sebastian to look at me with different but close looks in his face.

"Oh, you dreamed of Frosty? I knew it would only be a matter of time until you'll start to remember about him." Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

"Hang on, this is going too fast. You dreamed about Jack Frost?" Toothless asked looking amused and terrified at the same time.

"I don't know…" I looked to Sebastian "Is Jack Frost a teenage boy?"

Sebastian nodded and asked "How did he looked like? I, mean in your dream."

"He, in the beginning, had brown hair. But later, he had white hair and … striking blue eyes with a snowflake in them…" I mumbled the last part, ignoring Toothless and Sebastian smirks, although Toothless' grin contained a hint of protectiveness towards me.

"Oh my god, Hic. You are gaining a crush on Jack fricking Frost" Toothless stated mockingly "You need to get a girlfriend or boyfriend soon, if you're starting to fall in love with an ice boy. And not some random ice boy, but one of the Guardians and spirit."

"You are not the right person to talk about this, pal" Sebastian stated, ignoring my confused face and Toothless amused one "Tell me, what do you think the Easter Bunny looks like?"

"Oh, I can play this game, too?" Toothless said with a false surprised face and placed a hand in his chest for dramatic effect, while slowly smirking again "I'm honored. Let's see" He made a pause like he was thinking, sitting and joining some 'Hm' to put more into his act "Tall and muscled, with some sort of tribal and flower-like tattoos. Hm…a hot Australian accent, because who doesn't love accents? And…" He made another pause, but this time he looked like he was really thinking about it "vivid green eyes full of hope" Toothless finished with a proud grin.

Sebastian stood quiet for a second before smiling with mischief at us "You guys both dreamed of them."

"Wait, I was right?!" Toothless asked, ignoring the light coming out of his jacket. I whispered his name and Toothless looked at me, only to follow my glance. He gasped and quickly took off what was glowing, showing to us the map.

"Let me see it" Sebastian ordered. It was probably the first time I saw Toothless follow an order. Even when we were in the orphanage or school he never listened to our superiors and, because of that, he always ended up in trouble "That monster has a sense of humor… Agafya! We need to hurry up!" He glanced at us, making a movement with his head that clearly said we should follow him.

We did as so, with Toothless leaning a little bit against me because of his condition. We ended up in the entrance with Jamie talking to Sebastian and Agafya, who was holding two letter bags.

"Jamie?" I asked confused. What was he doing here? It's dangerous now…

"Hi" Jamie answered and looked worriedly and sadly at Toothless "Eve is not coming."

"What?! But she told me she would help us!" Toothless said surprised. I was also surprised, but then I remembered how terrified she looked when we talking about Sandman. Eve obviously was scared and despised him, so it's pretty obvious she wouldn't want to see him, but she also wanted to help us and save the other Guardians and managed to put her anger for him behind her back for it.

"She sent her apologies and told she just couldn't find herself to face Sandy" Jamie explained with a worried tone for Eve "Agafya and Sebastian are going to help you guys in her place and I would protect you from fear. I did it once, I can do it again"

"Fine" I stated, ignoring Toothless glance. Jamie wasn't like the other kids, I just felt and knew that, and is clearly a good help and ally to us "Where are we going?"

~^~

"In a mattress store? Really?" Toothless asked at the others, who included Jamie. We came here in Sebastian truck, being driven by Agafya, seeing that Sebastian was still tired from the use of magic and said that he was going to sleep and if we needed anything to wake him up… Carefully or we were going to get our asses kicked by magic.

"What did you expected? A portal in a huge castle?" Jamie answered walking in front of us and looked to the store "How are we getting in?"

A fake and dramatic cough was heard and we all, me, Toothless and Jamie, turned around to find Agafya looking at us with pride.

"Allow me" She said and walked towards the store front door. I couldn't see it, because she was in front of it, but after some movements Agafya had opened the door and, after looking at us and making a small movement with her head, walked in with us following her.

We followed Jamie around the store, seeing that he was the one holding the map, and walked quietly, although there was a low chance that anyone was here.

"Found it" Jamie suddenly said, making all of us stop. There was a huge hole in the middle of a mattress, with strings of golden sand coming out of it. I gulped and Toothless stared at it with amazement "You guys are going to jump through it."

"We will wait outside, being on watch if any nightmare comes in" Agafya said while grabbing Jamie hands "Have this" With her free hand, she threw the letters bags to each one of us.

I looked in it and found some daggers, guns, bandages and a little glass bottle… What was her purpose, I had no idea. Toothless didn't even bother looking at it, he just kneeled close to the portal and looking through it.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked to Agafya, who was holding Jamie back, seeing that he wanted to go with us and see Sandman. She just laughed heartily.

"Oh dear no. Not only because you and sweetie over there are one of the only peoples that can enter the portals without any painful damage-"

"Are you sure?" Toothless interrupted her, while still looking to the portal like some creature or the Sandman was suddenly going to pop out of there.

"Of course I'm sure. Why do you think Nick isn't here with me? If I could even enter the portals, I would have save him long time ago" Who. In. The. World. Is. Nick? I'm getting tired of not knowing things. God damnit, is it that annoying not knowing something? "Plus, I have a very bad history with mermaids"

"Who the fu-"

"And there you guys go!" Was the last thing we heard before she pushed both of us to the hole in one kick. How? She kicked me to the hole and Toothless, being the protective and caring friend he was, reached to me and fell while at it.

~^~

When falling from the night sky, literally because apparently Sandman zone is in the sky, with Toothless behind me screaming (Not that I was better) and I saw how it was.

The Sandman zones was a huge desert island. That island at long spiral endings tendrils of lands, that came from the center. Creatures flew around it, whenever it was Pterodactyl*, eagles or airplanes. Unfortunately, you could obviously see Pitch past presence in them. The island and those creatures had hints of black forming in them, like a war in between the dreamsand and the blackness surrounding it.

We were getting closer to the end of the fall, but Toothless wasn't screaming anymore. I turned to him and he was with a amazed face, totally ignoring the fact that we were going to fall in a dark green swam. Warning Toothless to embrace the fall, I placed by arms around my head and hold my breath, I met the water with a strong impact, making me have the urge to gasp or scream.

Opening my eyes only to see dirty water and Toothless shadow swimming to the surface, I started to swim as well. While at it, I heard some shrills. Not like the ones that the crows at made, those looked more feminine. I ignored it, knowing that I didn't had much more oxygen, I kept going while looking for Toothless. Maybe he's already out…

I was almost there when I heard the shrill again, this time louder and more violent. I turned around for pure curiousness.

Female humanoid creatures with shark teeth and snakes eyes were swimming to me. They had long hairs, one who looked like they were some seaweed in them, bony and blued or greenish body with some of the veins being able to see. They had the upper part of their body naked, showing their chest. Oddly, they didn't have any … nipples… and their body, from the waist down was the tail of a fish.

Mermaids.

Ignoring them and gaining fear, I swam faster. When I was almost reaching the surface, one of the mermaids had grabbed my ankle, pushing me down to the others. They started to drown me, while other seemed they were trying to rip off my members. I started to fight back, ignoring the shrilling screams the mermaids were making.

I managed to push one who was grabbing my arm and quickly took a dagger of the bag. With it, I stabbed a mermaid who was grabbing my other arm, while kicking other holding one of my legs and stabbed the mermaid who was holding my last member, unfortunately in that attack I lost my dagger. The mermaids, seeing the bruises I had made to the ones of her kind, started to flee, letting me behind and a mixture of shrills and screams.

I started to swim again to the surface, ignoring the pain I was feeling in my members and my lack of oxygen, only to be stopped by a layer of ice. No, please no, I though. I was getting out of oxygen and this was no dream or memory. This was real and I was about to die and I didn't even do shit!

I started to punch the ice, making me remember from the memory with Jack Frost. But I paid no attention to it, and continued. The pain I felt in the memory was nothing compared to the stinging pain I was feeling.

A sudden hand covered my mouth and a arm was placed around my waist, pulling me down as I started to fight again. A mermaid got back, apparently wanting to finish what they had begun, and shrilled right in my ear. When she made a movement to bite it, at the same time, a bullet flew to the middle of her head and a tanned hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me out the swam.

I was pulled into the arms of Toothless and started coughing the water that I had breathed. Toothless patted my back, trying to help me, and whispered words of security.

"How did you break the ice?" I asked after coughing all of the water and looked at him, breathing heavily. Toothless was shivering uncontrollably and looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He pushed me slightly from his arms "There was no ice." Toothless was still holding me and glanced at the swam. His face now showed panic and he stood up, looking around frantically "We need to get going."

"Why?" I asked while standing. I looked around our surroundings. That place looked very similar to any other normal swam, except that the vegetation was made with dreamsand. The vegetation also seemed to have Pitch print, seeing that some looked like it was dead, on the verge of dying or had hints of black in them. I glanced to the lake, expecting to see the ice, but Toothless was right. There was no ice.

How was that possible? The ice was there before and it was keeping me from getting out. I could still feel it in my hands. I unconsciously started to rub my hands, trying to take away the pain.

"The mermaids are going to warn Sandman that we're here" Toothless walked behind a tree that was in front of us while grabbing a weapon from the bag. He looked behind it and made a sign to me that the cost was clear.

It begun

… I'm going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Those flying Dinossaurs


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless P.O.V.

We walked through a forest made entirely of poisoned Dreamsand while sneaking past and hiding from dream creatures and nightmares. I was leading the way, although I had no idea where we were going to find Sandman.

The simple thought of fighting him scared me. How were we going to do that? He is the fricking Sandman! The only person I know that made Eve look vulnerable. Although, I just met her, I know she is someone strong. So what did the Sandman done to her that was so bad that made her traumatized? Did he imprisoned her? Fought her until she was half-dead? And what is that with her not being able to dream?...I hate and I am mad at someone who I don't know just because he did something to another person that I have just met!

I'm going to kick him for Eve… I thought.

I looked at Hiccup, making sure that he was ok after that attack. He was quiet, more than usual, and his clothes were drenched to the bones but he didn't even care or shivered. The pendant was probably helping him and was obviously no joke. The fact that it glowed, was the only thing that showed light in that dark swan and what made me see Hiccup being attacked by a mermaid.

But what about the ice that he was talking about? There was no ice, but there was something, besides the mermaids, that stopped him from going to the surface and only he could see it… Is it because of Frost?

"Where are we going?" Hiccup suddenly asked while standing at my side. I stood silent for a second, not knowing if I should tell him the truth.

"I don't know, to be honest. I have absolutely no idea where he is…"

It was his time to stood silent. Hiccup looked to the sky, watching the strings of dreamsand that were floating. All of a sudden, he seemed like he was thinking about something concerned about them.

"Toothless, isn't the dreamsand created by Sandman or part of him?" He asked while looking at me with a curious look. I nodded "Then the strings of dreamsand are coming from him, right?"

I thought at it for a while before knowing why Hiccup was asking these questions. I opened my mouth to show my amazement and jumped to him, hugging and filling him with kisses. And this is not something I do to everyone or is usual.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!" He looked as happy as me "We can follow them to Sandman! Lord, I love you!" Hiccup started to laugh while I hugged him.

We looked at the sky again to see where the strings were coming for. They were going to the opposite way of us, so we started running.

~^~

The strings were coming out of the top of a tower. The tower was long and tall, had a river around it, probably habited by mermaids or other creatures, circular holes that looked like they were supposed to be windows and a outside staircase that rolled around it. It probably was the only thing that didn't have a hint of black… And absolutely no door or bridge…

Me and Hiccup were hidden behind some threes, still thinking of how we were going to get in.

"How are we getting in?" I asked to Hiccup. He's the smart one, he must think of something.

"Hm…I don't know" Hiccup quickly added "I never really broke in a house made of sand to attack a Guardian." Even in times like these, Hiccup can't keep his sass.

We both heard some noises coming from a part of the forest that was nearer to the tower. I pushed Hiccup into my arms, trying to hide him more than before, and looked at it.

Dagur came out wearing an Viking armor, complete with one of those silly and cool hats. He was followed by humanoid nightmares with horns on their heads, fearing claws and black weapons on their hands.

"Ok people" Dagur turned to them with a bossy and confident attitude. Kind of odd, since the last time I saw him he was threatening Eve and had a lunatic grin and, according to Hiccup and Sebastian, acted like some sort of sadistic asshole. Dagur shoot a confused glance to the creatures "Or whatever you are…Those two are finally here and the portal is open, so they can be in this exact moment on this zone. We can't let them free Sandman or get away."

We already had low shot of winning against Sandman and now we have to be careful with Dagur and his…army?! We are only two people, one being a prodigy but still, who both have bare clue of what is happening, happened or what to do and, for the moment, no "magic" to even fight or compare to theirs.

What. Are. We. Fricking. Going. To. Do!

"Half of you will stay here guarding Sandman and make sure he doesn't get out of the tower. The rest of us and me will search for them" Some of the creatures immediately went to stand behind Dagur, like they already knew what to do "If you find them here, arrest them in the dungeons of the tower and wait for our arrival."

Dagur walked to a direction near us, making me hide Hiccup more in my arms, trying to comfort him and cease his whimpers and heavy breath. The creatures followed him.

"And do not touch them. Pitch wants them intact." Dagur and the creatures ran past us with unusual speed, totally missing our odd shadows and silhouettes on the tree. While that happened, I hold my breath without realizing and reached for a dagger.

After they finished running I relaxed and slid down the tree, still holding Hiccup and making him sit with me. I needed to stay calm, for me and Hiccup.

"How are we going to get in?" I whispered to Hiccup. We just couldn't scream "This is Sparta!" and run right to them. They are too many and even if they weren't, we still needed a way to enter the tower.

Hiccup glanced at me worriedly, also not knowing what to do. He glanced to the creatures with fear and curiosity.

"I have an idea" Hiccup stood up from my lap and got out of our hidden spot. I quickly pulled Hiccup back.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed to him while still trying to not make noise. Was he mad?!

"You heard Dagur. If they see us, they will bring us to the tower and won't do anything to us" Hiccup answered. He was right, but still it was dangerous, practically suicide and… our only plan, idea and shot so far. But still dangerous "Trust me" Hiccup looked at me straight in the eyes and I… gave in.

"Fine" He smiled at me and I hugged him. It was probably going to be the last time we were going to see each other.

Finishing our hug, we stood up and got out of the spot.

"Hey, assholes! Come and get us!" Hiccup screamed while waving his arms around. I fought the urge to laugh at it. It was a rare and comical thing to see Hiccup curse in such a cute way.

"Yeah! What, are you afraid?! Come on, you jackasses!" I made a stupid dance only to made them mad and for my own personal amusement to make me relax a little. It was idiotic, but it was working and I could hear Hiccup to make a sincere laugh.

They turned their glowing eyes at us and made growls that could be mistaken by a battle scream. The creatures ran to us and caught us. We faked a fight to not raise many suspicions around them, although I doubted those things could have their own brains, personality or common sense.

Finally stopping with that little act and Hiccup pretending he fainted and me faking exhaustion from the fight and pain, the creatures took us into their skinny arms and walked to the river. 

Wait, are we going to swim? What about the mermaids?, I thought with worry while glance to Hiccup. He was in the shoulder of one of the creatures, like he was some sort of sack, and was still in the act, although I could clearly see he also realized our situation.

I looked back at the river just in time to see sand coming out of the wall of the tower, leaving behind a black hole. Though it was the entry of our probable dead, the sand moved around them with beauty and grace, making me to be mesmerized of their little dance. The sand started to slowly fall, making it look like snow, and made a simple yet gorgeous bridge for us to enter.

There was no turning back now.

~^~

The dungeons looked like any other, except that it wasn't made of dreamsand or even had a little bit of it. It was all black sand, making me question if that was there before Pitch enslaved the Guardians.

The creatures pushed me to the cell and threw Hiccup. I caught him before he was going to hit the ground and pulled him near me. Hiccup was still pretending to be unconscious. They close the bars cells behind us and walked away, leaving behind theirs grunts and heavy steps.

Hiccup waited a moment after they left, making sure nobody else was there, before he stood up and examined the prison.

"Ok, were in…Now how do we get out?" He asked. Ironic how we wanted to get in and now wanted to get the F out. I walked to the bars and saw that they looked like an ordinary and mortal one and had big old lock.

"I can answer that" I grinned at Hiccup, before taking one of the smaller daggers. I passed my arms through the holes in between and started to mess around with it. All this years from running and escaping of detention were finally going to pay off and actually be useful.

Click.

Hearing that simple sound, I made a proud and happy smirk. I opened the door with one arm and stood out, still holding it.

"My trainer" I said in a parody of 'My lord', adding up a reverence to him "You may know leave your quarter. If you please" I added with my best impression of a British accent.

"Why thank you, kind dragon humanoid." Hiccup answered with his own accent, his one a French, while trying to hold his laugh. I closed the door again and locked it, for the pure idea of Dagur and the nightmares faces when they realize we weren't there and wonder how we escaped. I could already hear Dagur screaming at his army for letting us escape.

"Let's go."

~^~

We got out off the dungeons tired as hell. Apparently, every dungeons is obliged to be underground, so we had to climb the stairs. Which was huge and I felt at least twice and used myself as some sort of relief to Hiccup falls. Oh, and we had to swim and fight with mermaids again, because when I said underground it also included under the river.

The floor where we were, had a circular shape and looked like the inside of a castle. It had filthy marble floor, yellowish walls who had rectangular golden doors, each one of them with a unique design and a star shaped doorknob, a golden chandelier that was floating and a big hole in front of us, which I assumed that led to the outside stairs.

"Where do we start?" I asked while I went to keek through the hole. I took a look outside, were we had entered, to see if the nightmares were still there. They were all around the tower in a circular way and didn't even move from their previous spot when they attacked us and seemed like they were waiting for Dagur arrival "Thank god, they're still there. This is going to make things easier but we still need to be careful. We have no idea how big this island and tower are and how long it takes to search around it, so it's better to be on track of the time."

Hiccup nodded and walked to one of the doors. That one had a smoky pattern made of bright sand. While he reached for the doorknob, I checked my phone for any messages and the time. I had no idea if we had any signal on the zones, but it was better to reassure and check how much time we had before the night ended.

0 messages. 0 phone calls. 0 signal. 0 F given, I thought. And then something caught my eye. The time on my phone was 12:00 am. But that is impossible… We arrived to the mattress store in that exact hour and we've been here for practically a hour. Is my phone crazy?... No, it's working completely fine…

My train of thought got interrupted by Hiccup scream. I turned and prepared myself to protect Hiccup, instantly reaching for the bag.

But I froze.

While I was checking my phone, Hiccup had gotten curious and opened the door. On the other side, there was, what I concluded, Sandman. Sandman was a round and short man with a hair styled into five points. Oddly, his whole figure was golden, but without the brightness. His face was something that couldn't possibly be human or normal, even by this standards. The eyes were all black, obviously because of the nightmare possessing him, and had a tired look on them, his mouth was completely sealed with black stitches.

And then I turned my attention to the objet he was holding. A spoon. Odd how a simple and, usually inoffensive, thing could scare me so much and bring so many memories.

Sandman rips off their eyes with a spoon to make a stew with them

Sandman walked to Hiccup while slowly reaching for him. Hiccup reached for his dagger and made a movement to stab his opponent in the hand, but missed because Sandman stood back and protected himself with a wall made of dreamsand.

Using that as a distraction, I took Hiccup hand and ran to the outside stair. It wasn't like I was a coward, but I knew that we had a low chance in beating Sandman and needed a plan first.

Strings of dreamsand started to follow us and I ran faster, dragging Hiccup with me. Unfortunately, Hiccup couldn't keep up with me and felt, making him a easy target to the whips of sand. One of the whips moved quickly and fearfully at him, so I rapidly made a swift movement with one of the dagger, making it snap in half and fall a few feet away from Hiccup. I gently grabbed Hiccup arm and continued running.

~^~

"Damnit…How many floors does this tower have?" I asked with heavy breaths at Hiccup. This floor seemed like the other. Hiccup looked at them with the same curiosity as before, but this time with more cautious and prepared to fight.

"We need a plan and a place to hide for awhile…" Hiccup said while moving slowly to a door with a small moving lamb at it. I followed him, just in case if another danger was behind the door. Carefully, I opened the door only to be greeted to by a enormous wall of kids picture, some of them with a little glowing sign on top of them, and a circular shape made of sand was floating in the middle of the room.

"Were are we?" I asked to Hiccup. This room was odd but didn't seem like it was on Pitch control. Kind of looked like some sort of control room "Kind of cool though…" I said as I walked to it and immediately saw Jamie picture. In this picture, he looked very happy and had a bright smile and a glint in his eyes, making me wonder how could a kid like him be in this huge mess. This wasn't fair. A kid shouldn't be in these types of situation.

On one corner of the room, there was a letter book that Hiccup went to see while I continued to examine the room. The pictures where organized in continents, seeing the shape of them on top, and two other things. One said insomniacs and other said "Dream Readers". I found myself pretty interested in those two and found an odd looking picture. A woman had her face covered with a cloth and seemed familiar with that blank face, but that wasn't what made it look odd. That picture wasn't from this century, to be honest it seemed like it was from the middle ages and, while the others had a golden frame, that one had a beautiful silver one with moon designs.

"Oh my God…Toothless come here." Hiccup said with a worried and amazed tone. I stood behind him and saw that he had opened the book.

The book was written in some sort of indescribable and unreadable Celtic language in golden paint. Some figures that seemed like the dream creatures and Sandman were also placed there, but those were more happy and…bright.

"Please tell me you can also read this…" Hiccup said. He was gawking at it with amazement and slight fear. Can…Can he read this?

"No. What does it say?"

"It says" Hiccup made a pause, like he didn't know what to say "Sandman' story, theories, experiments, notes and-"

"Experiments?" I quickly interrupted Hiccup when a terrifying thought flew through my mind. Please don't let it be.

"Yeah. Apparently Sandman started to send dreams to some persons about what will happen in the future. According to some of his notes, he tried first on adults who still believed in him, because he was afraid that he could end up hurting a kid" Hiccup answered "But he stopped because one of the experiments was having terrible visions about the dead of multiple people,including of the loved ones and own dead, wars, accidents and tragedies. Sandman tried to stop those dreams but it was already too late" Hiccup finished while turning another page and reading it, not noticing my worried look.

Could…Could Eve be one of Sandman' experiments? That would explain al lot of things…

"Holy…" Hiccup started and I turned my attention to him once again. This time he didn't had a hint of fear in his face, but total wonder and excitement "I can't believe this…" He looked at me "I have an idea" Hiccup took the book with excitation and put it in the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked while following him. We got out of the room, after checking if the cost was clear, and Hiccup started to check on random doors, like he was looking for something "Hic?" He didn't answer.

Hiccup was so focused on finding whatever he was looking, that he didn't even waited to see if the Sandman was anything near us. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, I sighed and started to think about Eve.

If she was really one of Sandman experience, then what did he do to her? What happened and what did Hiccup meant when it was already to late?

While thinking, I saw some sort of golden arms reaching for me from behind. I gasped and quickly turned around, prepared for attacking.

And I blacked out again.

~^~

I woke up with slight confusion and dizziness, before finally remembering what was happening. I tried to stood up, but found myself unnamable to do so. My ankles and wrist were tied up in the members of the chair.

I heard someone whispering my name and looked to the source. Hiccup was by my side, tied up as well into a chair. He was looking with a face of relief, but still concerned at me. I nodded to him, stating that I was alright. I was going to say something else, until I realized that we weren't alone.

Sandman was sitting casually in the opposite end of the table, looking at us with no interest and life. I stood confused of how we were still alive, but then I remembered that Pitch was the one that wanted to kill us.

The table was ridiculously long full of obnoxious and terrifying version of "mortal" food, including rotten apples with three headed worms coming out of it, greenish pasta that I'm going to choose to believe it's tomato sauce on it, a angler fish with one of those rotten apples in the mouth and among other creepy things.

But what made me feel like throw up, was the plate of what could be mistaken by tomato soup if it wasn't for the floating eyes.

Those are going to be my eyes if I don't get the F out of here!, I thought while trying to fight the ropes that were tying me up. There were tight, and moving my hands was making a burning feeling in my wrist, but I kept going until one of my hands was loose.

Suddenly, a golden arm reached to me with a spoon. I made a small scream, thinking that it was going to reap off my eyes, but soon realize that they wanted me to eat what was in the spoon.

I glanced at Hiccup and the same think was happening, except that Hiccup looked absolutely mortified. I wandered why, so I glanced at what the hand was holding. The spoon was holding one of eye globes of the "stew".

He is going to make us eat that?!

I looked to the stew in front of me at the same time the arm rose the spoon to my face, attempting me to eat it. I, of course, refused and kept my mouth tightly shut. The arm tried to force the spoon to my mouth and I moved my head away. Another appeared and forced my head to look straight again, while the previous one continued to poke me with the spoon. A gag reflex flew threw me but I kept my mouth shut.

I could hear Hiccup whimpers, so I glanced to him. He was also refusing to eat and was on the verge of crying or puking, I couldn't really tell.

The arms, seeing that we weren't going to eat, started to punch the table, like they were angry at us for not taking their "offer". Sandman continued to stare at us with the same expression then before, although I could see a slight frown. He made a slight movement with his hand and the arms disappeared, letting the spoon to fall in my lap and splatter the content in my pants.

This is not going to be easy to clean…

Sandman stood up and walked, or floated, threateningly to Hiccup. I started to fight the ropes again, feeling my left hand more loose, and saw that Hiccup was doing the same thing. Sandman ignored our struggles and kept moving to him, while the pendant started slowly to glow.

Finally freeing one hand, I hurriedly took one of the daggers and started to cut the other ropes. I knew that those ropes weren't normal. Every time I fought with them, they were tightening, but I knew that the dagger wasn't also exactly normal. If they were, they couldn't have been able to cut that string in half.

Sandman reached for Hiccup, but seemed to change his mind when he saw the pendant glowing. When grabbing it, a sudden shot of white flew to his hands, making Sandman to stood back and grab his hands. Hiccup was amazed for what the pendant at made to Sandman' hands.

They were slowly turning purple, covering the usual yellow. It looked like a very bad case of frostbite, even turning the nails completely black. The Sandman, realizing it, looked at Hiccup with anger and ferocity. The mouth, who was sewed, opened slightly, showing dark and sharp teeth. It seemed like he was going to attack Hiccup, so I forced myself to cut faster, only one rope left.

When Sandman was near Hiccup' face, he only opened completely his mouth, popping the stitches at the same time, and showed his snake purple-ish tong and then rapidly left, leaving us behind.

I was relieved, but mad at myself. If Sandman was truly going to attack Hiccup, I couldn't save him or even protect him and that train of thought made me to hate myself.

Shaking those unwanted thoughts, I finally freed myself and ran to free Hiccup from his ropes. Finishing that task, Hiccup hugged me. He was scared, I knew that, and so was I.

No words were said, we were just glad Hiccup was alive.

~^~

"So, are you going to tell me what your plan is?" I asked Hiccup. After that…touching scene in the 'dining room', we got out of there and started to look around again. Hiccup immediately took the book of the bag, which apparently Sandman didn't realize it was there, and started to read him once again before looking for something.

"Dreamsand" Hiccup simply answered while analyzing a door with a tree design, only to pass his attention to another door "This book shows manually how to make dreamsand and that's what we are going to do."

"What? Why?" I asked again, this time amazed as hell. Making Dreamsand, of course it's going to be cool, but if we don't know what are we going to do with them, what's the idea?

"To use it against Sandman. The sand made by the Sandman as no effect to him, but if it is made by other people or manually, well…" Hiccup trailed off while ignoring another door.

"That…is actually a pretty good idea…" That could work, but nothing guaranties it would "Might as well give it a shot. It is our only plan after all."

"Good. Help me find the door with a gargoyle face, please."

After checking another floor, we finally found the door that we were looking for. Even from the other side of the door, I could still feel something wrong in there. And it was not because of the gargoyle thing, I could feel something… warm and hot, like fire there.

"Ok…We found it" Hiccup said while trying to cover his obvious fear. I nodded, not really knowing what to say, and opened the door.

A dark hallway which the only source of light were some attached to the walls, with each one of them perfectly placed on top of one of the gargoyles that were placed on the walls. All of the gargoyles at a unique terrifying face and were all with their mouths open. A single bright door was at the other side of the hallway.

"This looks…" I started, not being capable to choose a correct word. Scary, daunting, frightening and intimidating were one of the possible choices.

"Creepy" Hiccup answered as he walked in and looked at our surroundings. Odd how brave he suddenly got, especially in this moment. Curiosity really takes over fear…

Hiccup was already in the middle of the room when I saw something off about the two gargoyles near Hiccup. Their mouth started to show some orange light and the room got suddenly warmer. Some other gargoyles also started to do the same thing and I panicked the moment I understood what was happening.

"Hiccup!" I screamed while running to him. The exact moment I reached to Hiccup and covered him using my own body, a sudden flame of fire coming from the gargoyles hit us.

I couldn't feel anything at all. No pain, no burning sensation. It was actually…pleasing. Like a warm bat or when you drink hot chocolate.

When I felt the ceasing of the fire, I slowly let go of Hiccup, amazed that I wasn't fried to dead. Hiccup was also amazed, but was more frightened then me.

"How-How did you do that?" He asked while trying to contain his fear and slight tears.

"I don't know" I answered. The only thing that showed any signs of flames, was the smoke coming out from my body. Literally. There was smoke slowly coming out from me, leaving a small pleasing warm feeling behind.

"You…" Hiccup started, not knowing what to say. His worried face quickly to an angry one "You put yourself on danger, not knowing if you would survive?!"

I stood shocked at Hiccup. He never screamed at someone and usually kept himself calm or used a smart remark to the person annoying him.

"You can't just do that! What would I do if you weren't here with me?! I can't survive without you! You are what keeps me going and my best friend!" Tears of anger started to roll down his face. He's angry because I scared him… He's angry and worried for me.

I said nothing, even if I wanted I just couldn't find the correct words. So I just hugged him, letting his tears and anger flow away. Realizing that the fire could start again, I walked, with Hiccup still in my arms, to the other room while he hid his face on my chest.

I waited some time for Hiccup to stop crying and feel better before continuing our "little adventure". The room was small, having only a statue from a hooded figure and three door, two on each side of the statue and one behind it.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you" Hiccup said when he finally relaxed.

"It's ok. I know that you didn't mean to" I soothed him. Hiccup raised his head of my chest and looked at me straight in the eye, his face was still a little bit red and had marks that came from his tears.

"I did meant to say you were my best friend and that I couldn't survive without you. I just said it in the wrong way" Hiccup smiled at me and I smiled back, hugging him. This time not for comfort, but yes for happiness and friendship.

"I also can't survive without you. But best friend? I thought I was your brother/lover?" I joked with him. He laughed and punched me slightly in the arm.

After that, Hiccup eyed the statue from head to toe. There was a silver board underneath with Greek written in it, that of course I couldn't understand but Hiccup seemed to.

"Hypnos…" He whispered "The Greek personification of sleep."

Well that's oddly fitting for this situation.

I looked curiously at the doors. One of them had a cauldron on it, the other a telescope and the last one a simple design of a star in the middle of a crescent moon.

"I'm going to check the room with the cauldron. You want to stay here or…" Hiccup started but I interrupted him.

"Go, I'll be fine. Scream if you need anything" Hiccup nodded and smiled before going to the other room.

I stayed in the same spot then before, looking at the statue. It was beautiful even if it seemed a little threatening. I couldn't stop looking at it.

I suddenly felt my eyes heavy and slightly blurry. I knew what did that mean. I was falling asleep.

"No…Not now…" I started to panic. I couldn't sleep right now! Was it Sandman?! Was he the one that was making me sleepy?!

No! I am not getting unconscious again!

I tried every single thing I could remember to not fall asleep. Doing pushups, running around the statue, blasting music in my ears, slapped myself multiple times, doing handstands. I even sung out loud the music "Sweet Dreams" from Marilyn Manson, which was kind of stupid seeing my current situation!

"No,no,no,no,no" I started chanting. Growing desperate, I hit myself repeatedly, even going so far to hit my head into the statue. I don't care if I'm in pain or that it hurts like hell, I didn't wanted to fall asleep.

On a final idea, I screamed as loud as I could.

It didn't work.

I blacked out again with the last sight being Sandman looking down to me, like I was some sort of animal.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup P.O.V.

I felt uncomfortable for leaving Toothless behind and being alone, but I needed some time to think.

I didn't meant to scream at Toothless, but I was scared, shocked and, quite frankly, done with everything that I just went through.

No. What we went through. Toothless was probably as bad as I was or worse, he just didn't show it. I know that he wants to protect me, that's why he acts all strong and tough outside but in the inside he's really sweet and also needs some support and protection for himself. I give him that, I really do, but I know something is missing and I'm not capable to fill that. So I search for it, no matter what is it, I will find it for Toothless. It's the least I can do for him.

The room was different from the others. It seemed like an old and magical version of a chemistry lab. It had a wooden table full of unknown and marked objects, colorful liquids and some sort of "rainbow" dust. There was a huge old tube in the ceiling that remembered me that old snake game when you reach the 113 level and the pipes of a sewer. It started by a near wall by my side, had a circular hole closed by a small gate and ended to the opposite wall, both tips had a little shell. In a corner of the room, there was a desk with a butcher knife and scalpel in a wooden plank and, by it side, there was a glass jar with salamanders. Next to the table, there was two old barrels. I don't know what they contained, but it seemed like one of them was crying. In another corner of the room, there was a huge pot with some wood in it, probably to light up fire. Then, near the window, was a little greenhouse with purples and white flowers, some weeds and a small white tree with red fruits hanging from it.

This must be it, I thought. This had to be the place to make dreamsand.

I walked to the table and I placed the book there, opening it in the correct page. I don't know how I could understand that Celtic language or the Greek that was written in the statue, but, somehow while reading them, the words just started to move around in my head, like they were running, and turned into perfect English.

Ingredients:

\- Swamp water;

\- Tears of a mermaids;

\- Salamander' tail;

\- Fruits of a Dormientes Ligno;

\- sage

Ok… Not the weirdest thing I saw until now. I tried to find all of the ingredients. The swanp water was in one of the barrels, the sage and the fruits were in the greenhouse and the salamander' tail was easy to find but hard to manage, since I never in my life hurt a animal…and the fact that when I took the lizard in my hand, it started to run around and, while trying to catch it, it entered my clothes, making me do a very confusing "Macarena".

The tears of a mermaid were quite hard to find. It was something completely new that I only had recently seen, and attacked, so their tears was even more unreachable for me. I looked at every recipient that contained some liquid in it. In the verge of looking in a different room or even thinking at going to face a mermaid again, I remembered something else. I didn't check one of the barrels. The one that chanted cries of despair.

I, ever so slowly, walked to it and kneeled in front of it. I slightly tapped it, trying to sense if there was anything inside of it. It didn't respond my sign and only seemed to make the sounds of the cries louder. Feeling curious of what was happening, I opened the top.

The inside of the barrel was a crystal blue water... And absolutely nothing that made the sound.

I started to close the barrel again, only to be stopped by the sounds of the cries beginning once again. I looked at the water again. The water was making small waves the same time the cries made a sound.

There was a old piece of paper trapped in the underneath of the cover.

Lacrimis Nereidum… It's Latin for Mermaids Tears!

I quickly grabbed one of the empty tubes from the "Chemistry set" and fill it with the tears, quickly resting it in the table and turning the page of the book.

Put swamp water in a pot, followed with 3 drops of Mermaid Tears, and boil with red flame

I did as told, except one thing. How am I going to make or find red flame? I kneeled in front of the pot to look to the firewood underneath it, hoping to find some sort of magical thing to make that so called fire. Hey, I am in an island made of dreamsand in the sky with the objective of finding the Sandman so I can free him from the claws of the Boogeyman. In this stage, anything for me is possible.

No such luck though. I sighed and stood up, while taking one of the wood and starting to analyze it. Maybe a magic wood that puts itself on fire? No? Ok…

I suddenly heard Toothless screaming. I ran to the last room without second thought or letting the wood go.

He wasn't there nor a single trace of him. Not even thinking twice, I went to the room with a star and the moon in it. That room was fill with paintings, statues or books that contained something about dreams, sleep or anything around those two. But no Toothless.

I went to the room with a telescope on it to, find you guessed it, a giant telescope with a ladder to reach the interchange eyepiece*. Besides it, there were two giant paintings placed in tables.

I wanted to leave this room and continue my search for Toothless, but something was telling me to stay. It was more like a instinct that was yelling: "Stay here for a while! It would tell you something important!"

I looked back at the room with the statue, thinking if it was worth it while facing the back of the statue, and quickly went to one of the tables. The table had the picture of a world map with moving lights, some black and golden ones placed in random places around the map, and some others. There was a pink one in located in Southeast Asia, a vivid green in the middle of Australia, a deep red in the North Pole and a strong blue, a dark violet, a light red and a bronze one, all located in the same place, Pennsylvania, United States.

I found myself attracted to the blue one in the US and, before even realizing, I touched it lightly with my fingers, only to quickly take them back when I heard a sound. I glanced at the telescope, finding that it was making the sound while moving.

A sudden train of thought flew threw me and I touched one of the lights again, this time the dark violet. The telescope moved again and I ran to the ladder, starting climb it.

I look through the telescope and saw Eve. She was in a dark room, full of mirrors and was exactly sitting in the middle of it. The chair were she was sitting, was made of metal and I could see, although very lightly, some sort of red circle around it with a star inside of it, together with some pagan symbols. All of a sudden, Eve started shivering uncontrollably and moaning in pain. A dark smoke started to flow in her feet along. After it, she sat quiet and all sort of horned demons, screaming ghosts and terrifying ghouls appeared, some being trapped by the circle and some restrained by the mirrors.

No wonder she couldn't come with us, she had her own demons to take care of.

After her, I went to check on the others, only to see a unexpected view. Sebastian was not in the car anymore, but yes defending the hole and Jamie by making a light orange force field around them. He looked tired but kept going and had a determined grin in his face. Agafya was busy fighting fearlings and nightmares, without even showing a sign of exhaustion or pain. She had even cut a nightmares head with a sword, that I was sure she didn't had before, and quickly stabbing a fearling in the stomach while throwing a dagger in the head of other.

We needed to hurry. I could see that Sebastian couldn't hold much longer and more fearlings and nightmares seemed to join the attack.

This time, I went to the other table. That one had a picture of the tower and had moving lights in it, the majority being black in the base, a light green in the middle of it and two glowing light, one in golden and other in silver, at the very top of the tower. I, deducing that the green light was me since it was alone, touched the one in silver.

I already knew that it was Toothless, seeing that there was no other left and that the golden one was, most likely, Sandman, but I wanted to check on him. I needed to know that he was alright…until I end the dreamsand at the least.

What I saw was a arena. The arena itself, was made by dreamsand, obviously, and was enclosed by enormous walls, that seemed close of falling apart, with a darker tone of dreamsand.

Toothless was in the middle of it, looking confused, scared but determined, and was right in front of the Sandman, who was a few feet away from him and I noticed that the frostbite was no longer there, although his hands still looked a little pale. Suddenly, a whip attacked Toothless, barely missing him, followed by another one who caught Toothless by the arm and threw him to the nearer wall.

I gasped. I had to hurry and finish. I know I should run to Toothless and help him, but if I did so, we could both end killed. And if that happened, who will save them?

I, reluctantly, got out of the room, only to be greeted by the statue making a mocking grin to me. It didn't move from his last place, but it irradiated a feeling of danger.

Choosing to ignore it, I went to the room with the gargoyles. In no other circumstances I would go back there, but I needed it to make the sand. Slowly, I opened the door and stood a few feet away the nearer gargoyles, patiently waiting. After a few seconds, the mouth of the gargoyles started to glow.

Now, I thought while I raised the stick of wood in front of them and protected my face from the heated fire. I didn't feel any feeling of warm or anything in those lines, because of the pendant, but I did feel some light burning sensation in my fingers.

When the fire ceased, I looked at the wood. A red flame was in the top of it and I smiled. Not wanting to be any more time in that hellish place, I went to the other room with the goal of continuing the making of what, hopefully, would detain Sandman.

~^~

Toothless P.O.V.

I was in immense pain when I hit the wall and fell into the ground. I felt dizzy and the arena wouldn't hold still, making my situation even worse. Even so, I stood up, just in time to dodge another whip coming fiercely at me, making it hit the wall and some rocks to fall.

I have absolutely no idea how it ended to this, but I will be damned if it was going to end soon or without a fight.

Taking one of the daggers, I charged to the Sandman. He, seeing my attack, only raised both his arms while some strings emerged from his back. The strings quickly reached for me.

I dodge one by jumping, followed by another and I only rolled to the side. Another whip flew to me, and I quickly jumped back, almost falling in the process. The Sandman, seeing that as a opportunity, conjured a large hand and grabbed me, slowly taking me away from the ground.

I fought against it, but the grip only seemed to tighten more, making me have difficulty to breath. The hand suddenly smashed me to the ground, making me wince and cough in pain some blood and to let go the dagger near. There was no way I would let that idiotic nightmare to hear me scream.

When making a move to stand up and continue the fight, the arm stopped me by grabbing my neck as Sandman stood in the same place, only moving his arm to order and summon more whips or arms. I tried to pull away, forcing myself to take slow and deep breaths, but the grip was strong. I placed my hands around the dream arm, trying to push him away. A stinging feeling was starting to appear in my throat, most likely for my lack of oxygen. But there was something else, some sort of pleasant heat trying to come out.

I refused though, thinking it was a scream or subconscious plead, and continued to fight back. Seeing that physical strength wasn't taking me anymore, I tried to reach the dagger that was a few centimeters away from me. I only managed to touch the handle with the tips of my fingers.

The grip started to get stronger and I could no longer breathe. The pain in my throat was unbearable and I couldn't hold anymore the heat, so I opened my mouth, without wanting to tough.

I was expecting a scream or a whimper, but what came out of my mouth surprised me. I unleashed a bluish-purple blast, making the arm to be destroyed. Forcing myself to close my, with a lot of difficulty, I sat, looking amazed of what I had just done. I placed my hand against my mouth, like it would make that to happen again, but I only frowned and cleaned the blood that was dripping.

Apparently so did Sandman because he was looking petrified at the sky, like the fire- no, Plasma Blast was coming back. Using that as my advantage, I quickly grabbed the dagger and ran to him.

Sandman only realized it when I was already near him, so he raised his arm to protect himself, making a wave of sand to hit me. Unfortunately for him, I had made a swift movement with the dagger, resulting in a long, but not deep, wound in his arm. The wound let a dark liquid, like blood.

The nightmare inside him, when realizing it, made a shrilling sound, making the stitches to pop once again, and charged a fast whip. The whip rolled around my waist and threw me to a wall.

When landing on the floor, the whip did it again. And again. And again. And again.

In each hit I suffered, I kept refusing to let a sound or show a sign of pain, although the blood that I was coughing and coming from the recent bruise in my forehead were a very good sign, focusing only in trying to find a way to free myself and not falling unconscious.

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

I was grinding up a plant of Sage, when suddenly a large explosion was heard, making the tower to tremble slightly. Looking at the window, I arrived the exact moment when a light violet blast disappeared.

I was perplexed for it and only remembered my current task when the pot started to boil. I quickly ran to it, while pouring the powder of the sage in the yellowish liquid, ignoring the strong smell of something demeaning.

I needed to hurry, who knows what is happening to Toothless in this current moment? That blast might have coming from the top of the tower, where he was situated, and, although I had no idea what made it, I couldn't help but feel worried about him.

\- With the juice of the fruit, put the Salamander' tail in the pot and wait until the liquid turns into a golden color

I quickly smashed the fruit and pour his juice in a glass tube, not caring the sudden itchiness in my hands. They could be burning for all I cared, I wasn't going to stop. After being satisfied with the quantity of juice, I pour it and the tail in the pot and waited not so patiently to turn golden.

Come on, come on, come on

~^~

Toothless P.O.V

It seemed like Sandman was done with throwing me to the wall for the eleventh time, yes I counted, and throbbed me in the floor, like I was a used rag. I hate that and was really starting to lose my patience with him. If I knew how I did that thing with the Plasma, Sandman would be fried.

I continued to stay in the ground, with my head facing the ground, trying to catch my breath and to forget the pain. Sandman, probably thinking that I was unconscious, walked to me and pushed me to face the sky with his foot.

Fall into my web, asshole, I thought while smirking at him.

I quickly kicked his feet, making him to fall in his back, and stood up. Using that golden opportunity, I kicked him one more time, this time in his stomach, making him to roll to the side a little.

That one was for Eve.

Sandman, clearly angered since his frown got deeper and his eyes actually started to show something, threw a whip to reach for me. I used my arm as protection, making the whip to roll around it. Using that, I quickly grabbed the whip using my other arm, and pulled with all the strength I had. Sandman practically flew to me and I punched him as hard as I could, releasing the whip while at it. He rolled to the ground and made no movement after it.

Scared that I probably made a lot of damage in him, I started to walk to him. Sandman continued to hold still and I couldn't see if he was breathing or not.

Suddenly, I felt something in my bruised ankle. I looked down to see a string of dreamsand.

"You little-" I started but was interrupted by the string pulling me off the ground. I tried to find something to grab, but found my efforts to be useless.

While being upside down, I could see Sandman standing up with a mocking glint in his eyes. His mouth was bleeding, the blood, if someone could call that black fluid "blood", was flowing from the holes made by the stitches and Sandman had a evil smirk in his face.

I spit on him. I really couldn't stop myself from doing it. Really I was getting tired of that Ish and was very frustrated, in pain and exhausted, so screw it. Just spit the blood in your mouth on him like it's a normal thing to do.

The Sandman, obviously disgusted and furious at me, punched me square in the face. I faced him again, refusing to show weakness.

"I prefer eating the eyes then looking at your ugly face" I said to him with a disgusted tone, mostly coming from the blood in my mouth, and glared at him "Bastard" I added while looking straight in his eyes.

He only glared at me and made a light movement with his hand, conjuring some sand in his hand. I have no idea what he was doing or making, but I didn't care and continued to glare at him. I will not show weakness in my, very likely, last moments.

There was a small ball made of sand in Sandman' hand now and he raised his arm, most likely with the goal of hitting me with it, but I continued to glare at him.

Suddenly, he fainted in front of me. I felt a feeling of shock, confusion and relief for a moment, but quickly disappeared when I felt the weight in my ankle dissipating.

Oh come on, I thought before falling into the ground with a large 'Tud' sound and a painful growl, coming from me.

"You ok?" I heard Hiccup asking while he kneeled in front of me. He touched lightly at the bruise in my head, but took his hand back when he saw me flinching slightly "Sorry"

"It's ok" I stated while sitting with some difficulty. I looked at him. Hiccup was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. I glanced at the Sandman at the exact moment a black smoke started to come out of his eyes, nostrils, mouth and ears, making us to stand back.

The smoke joined his kind and floated away, leaving Sandman body behind.

"Was- Was that..." Hiccup started. He was so shocked, he could barely speak without stuttering. I only nodded while looking worriedly at Sandman. Screw the fact that moments ago I was insulting and fighting him. He was possessed for God' sakes! It wasn't his fault!

"How did you do knock him out?" I asked at Hiccup while standing up, not leaving my eyes from Sandman unconscious body.

"I made the Dreamsand" Hiccup answered while joining me, him kneeling in front of Sandman face and gently taking his hair from it. Sandman' face surely was different without the stitches. Sure, he looked in pain and tired, but I expected nonetheless "I still have some, maybe it can be useful later" Hiccup pulled a little glass bottle filled with Dreamsand and threw it at me "Agafya sure was kind to give us those bags."

I analyze the sand inside it. It didn't look much different from the sand that the Sandman made, but still had something to distinguish them. The original sand was more bright, like gold, but this one didn't have that features, it just looked plain yellow.

"Nice…" I said unconsciously.

Hiccup gasped and I changed my gaze to him. He was pointing behind me and I turned around.

The arena was slowly starting to tear apart, falling to the empty space. I walked closer to Hiccup as a instinct.

What was happening? We won…didn't we?

The space around us continued to crumble and was rapidly coming near, leaving us no place to escape. We were going to fall.

When almost nothing was left, I felt emptiness inside me and my vision started to fate. I was going unconscious or falling asleep, it was something else. Like they were pulling my insides.

Then everything went black.

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

I closed my eyes with fear of falling into emptiness, but opened then when I felt something soft underneath me. It was a mattress. We were back in the store.

"We…" I started while looking around. I was in the same bed where the hole was, with Sandman in the middle and Toothless besides him, looking happy and shocked as me "We did it" I finished while throwing myself to Toothless "We did it!" Toothless responded by hugging me tightly.

"Yes, you guys did it" Jamie said. He was looking at us with equal joy as us and rapidly jumped to us, joining our hug with excitement "I knew you guys could make it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations, boys" We heard Sebastian saying and looked around confusingly for not being able to see his precense, still holding Jamie. Sebastian rose from the ground near the mattress with a proud and tired look at us, totally missing Jamie and Agafya' light chuckles.

We didn't say anything and looked shockingly at him. Not because of what I saw him doing or why he was laying on the ground, but more because…

"You have bunny ears?!" Toothless screamed while trying to hide his laugh and failing miserably. It was true. Standing proudly in Sebastian' head, were a pair of brown bunny ears, completed with some whiskers coming from his cheeks. It looked funny, yes, but it didn't made Sebastian no less handsome.

"What?" Sebastian asked and reached for them, like he was making sure they were indeed there "제기랄*, the magic is draining away…" He stood up and looked at his back.

"Are you checking if you also have the cotton tail?" Agafya asked mockingly, but I could see that there was a hint of curiosity and seriousness behind that tone. That question made her to grin at him and making Toothless and Jamie laugh to grow louder, while I managed to keep mine... mostly because the Agafya looked threatening with all of that black blood in her clothes, small splashes in her face, the sword and guns hanging in her waist and the background full with pools of the black fluid and some daggers standing proudly in the middle of them.

"오프 랙, 쇼 조랑말. Please tell me you have a hat or something like that with you" Sebastian blushed lightly and glared at her while still maintaining his trade smirk. His insult and the fact that he was dragging his jacked down, were the only things that was needed for me to start laughing with Jamie and Toothless. Amazingly, our laughs hadn't woke up Sandman.

"Oh no. You're keeping those body parts showing until we get home" Agafya stated while walking away, but I still caught her grin and heard her slight laugh.

"Jamie?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Jamie only shook his head, not being able to talk with the laugher "Oh come on…"

"Don't feel bad, Sebastian" Toothless started to say while keeping his laugh "You look adorable like that" He ended before laughing again when Sebastian whiskers started to twitch and face got redder.

"Coming from you, that statement must be true" Sebastian answered while grinning for a unknown reason. Before Toothless could talk back, a honk was heard "Well, she sure is impatient. Toothless, take Sandy. We're going home."

~^~

After a small trip full with laughter and explanations, we had arrived home. Turns out that the bunny parts of Sebastian, were part of his original form and were showing because the magic that camouflaged them was weak from the attacks. Toothless joked with him, asking if he was a giant bunny in his normal form, but Sebastian only answered with a serious "yes" and usual smile, making Toothless question his statement. After that, Agafya told us for tomorrow go to her house, stating that Sebastian and her were going to heal Toothless and Sandman, and check on me.

When reaching our room, Toothless quickly placed Sandman in his bed, saying that he would take the couch. In normal situation, I would tell him no and take my bed or share a bed with me, but I was too tired to even speak and practically threw myself to bed.

I was almost falling asleep when Hookfang and Snotloud rudely opened the door to our room.

"What are you guys doing?!" Snotloud screamed while entering our room. He was quickly pushed by Hookfang.

"The dinner is today! Why are you guys still sleeping?!"Hookfang , not being happy for being pushed, punched him in the arm, starting a fight and totally ignoring the sleeping unknown man and Toothless' bruises. Apparently, it was morning and we didn't even realized.

Not feeling patient, I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and threw at them.

"Get out, damnit" I screamed at himthem, giving my most murderous look, which was told to be scary if wanted. The duet ran out of the door, letting a: 'What's with him, today?' behind.

Toothless raised himself out of the couch and glanced at the door, slowly moving his gaze to look at the Sandman with his own glare.

"I'm going to kill him" he stated while walking to the pillow that I had threw, only to go back to the couch "But later, I'm tired as hell and I will be damned if he doesn't let me sleep, today."

I couldn't agree more, I thought before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Were you place the eye to see
> 
> Korean lesson:
> 
> * 제기랄- Damnit or Sh*t
> 
> * 오프 랙, 쇼 조랑말- Rack off, show pony (sound familiar?)
> 
> And know Latin:
> 
> * Dormientes Ligno - Sleeping wood/tree


	10. Chapter 10

Dagur P.O.V

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!  
I thought with anger while passing through the halls of Pitch' mansion. They were dark, even with the sun shine entering through the windows, and were elegantly decorated, with some gothic paintings and old century's vases that I never bothered to pay attention to them.

How could that happen? I put nightmares guarding the tower and circling the island. I even joined in that stupid search and still, we lost them! How?! No creature ever escaped those dungeons, no matter how powerful their magic was, so fricking how! Toothless wasn't strong enough and hadn't learned how to control or make fire, and Hiccup magic wasn't even beginning, just showing sings.

And what am I suppose to say to Pitch, now? That the army he gave me failed? Would he blame me? That the Sandman is free? That I failed to catch Hiccup? Again?!

The anger flowing through me was growing and growing each time that train of thought increased.

What about Drago? He's going to get pissed when I tell him I lost Toothless! And Alvin?! He is going to mock my abilities as a Viking and leader! This is all Eve faults! If she hadn't warn them about Sandman or told that damn dragon everything, this will never happen!

The anger inside of me was too strong to stop myself from punching the wall besides me, barely missing the violet door and making one of the many paintings to fall and I ignored. Letting heavy breaths, I took the fist out of the wall, seeing a hole with his print.

I smirked at it and the sudden realization that the door was of Eve' room. It was still closed, meaning that she hadn't left her room. She would be late to Pitch' meeting and Black does not appreciate delays, even if it's from his dear Hallows Eve.

The anger that once was inside of me, quickly evaporated whit that train thought and I continued my way to the meeting room, humming lightly while at it.

~^~

The meeting room was a big, so that we could fit plus some nightmares as guards, with a circular metal table for us to sit, Pitch of course having his own throne, with a floating dark globe on top of it. In the front wall, there were some stairs that reached to a control panel with multiple screens showing random parts of the town, including the Antique Store, Agafya' Bakery and the hotel that those two were located.

They were all in their respective places: Pitch in his throne, Eve at his left side and hanging her head over her coffee while pouring some purple liquid, Drago in Pitch' right side while discussing some random attack with him and Alvin drinking some liquor.

Meaning…That I was the last one to arrive.

I glared at Eve while sitting in my place, waiting for Pitch to start and ignoring Alvin' mocking grin at me. She looked tired, more than usual at least, and seemed to be nauseous, although she didn't showed any expression.

Ah.

My anger for her turned rapidly to happiness. Eve was terrified of Sandman for the things he had done to her and while he was possessed by Pitch' nightmares, she could actually have a small amount of sleep without having disturbance of her visions and past memories. The slight mention of dreams makes her wince, Sandman' names makes her to unleash a portion of her power, his presence makes her scream and the thought of sleeping peacefully is the same thing of dead for her. So obviously when saving Sandman, she had to stop the devilish creatures inside of her and in her zone to keep in place while in severe pain. While saving him, those idiots sacrificed her.

"You failed. Again" Pitch said while looking threateningly at me. Though he tried to hide it, his tone showed everything. Pitch was disappointed, furious and mocking me. He as the right to though, I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to. I lost Hiccup and was unable to stop them to free Sandman, one of the most powerful Guardians and the one that was most capable to defeat him.

"I'm sorry" I answered, trying to hide my feeling of fury and sickness. Apologizing was one of the most despicable things for someone to do, even if it was me. It meant failing and losing, the things I most despised "It wasn't my fault."

"We don't need any of your excuses! You failed at completing your task. Catching the fishbone and the dragon and stopping them from freeing Sandman" Alvin argued. My normal reaction would be to fight back, but I knew what was coming for him.

Alvin stood up while pointing at me accusingly and opened his mouth to continue, but two of the nightmares pushed him back down and covered his mouth. His glance moved rapidly to Pitch and he immediately cowered to Pitch' glint in his eyes.

We were all strong and evil persons/spirits. Nobody dared to speak up for themselves when we insulted them, no one fought back in our attacks, all sort of creatures shuddered at the mention of our names and pleaded for us not to harm them and stood back when we walked past them, but we weren't dumb. Pitch was the most powerful, manipulative, sadistic and dangerous creature in all the world and times, so being in his good side would be a marvelous thing for someone like me.

"Did I allowed you to talk, Alvin?" Pitch asked menacingly. He stood and looked at me, showing his gray tuxedo "What were you saying, Dagur? That it wasn't your fault?"

I nodded ignoring Drago questioning look. Eve, hearing Pitch words, finally raised her head and took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her interest.

"It was Eve' fault" I answered, ignoring Alvin and Drago surprised glares. There is a possibility that Pitch won't believe me, not with blaming Eve, his precious student. I had some theories about this and so did Drago and Alvin. Some of them were Pitch seeing Eve like the reincarnation of his dead daughter or loving her. But none of us said a word. Like I said, we weren't dumb to question Pitch.

"Is that so?" Pitch asked with a intimidating aura. He won't admit, but he actually cares about Eve. Pitch took her under his wing after her dead, teaching Eve how to control her power and some of his tricks. Eve continued sipping her coffee.

"Yes" I was crossing the line and stepping into the danger zone. But I'm a Viking, it's in my blood to take risks, play with dead and live in danger "She warned them about Sandman and answered the dragon questions."

Pitch listened carefully at my words and took a quick glance at Eve.

"Do you have any proof of it?" Eve answered for him. She was one of the only persons that could talk without Pitch' permission. Sure, she kept quiet in most of the meetings and barely talked, but when she did, it was always with a very confident tone, showing no fear or hesitation, and was something important. This wouldn't be any different.

"I followed you for some days" I suspected that Eve would try to reach for Hiccup and Toothless when they arrived and I knew that she would try to save herself from my current assault and had a good chance to do so, but I kept my ground. I won't give up without a fight.

"And why would we believe in that? Alvin is right, you are weak" She answered casually. I bet she loved to say those three simple words to me: You are weak "You showed that many times and this one is only different because it was important. We trusted in your abilities and schemes, but did they work? No" She placed her finger in the coffee, stirring it. For a normal and mortal person, that would make them amazed and terrified, but for us it wasn't unusual. Eve doesn't feel pain the same way that the mortals do. A trivial think like placing her finger in a hot substance for her is like touching water.

Pitch visibly calmed down a bit, but I continued. His calmness was not something good for me or anyone else in this situation.

"What about the times you went in the Antique Store and that demeaning bakery?" I rose my voice at her.

"Although Agafya is not in Pitch' side" I noticed that every time she talked, Eve never said in 'our side'. Always in Pitch' side "We have to admit that her cooking skills are the best and so is her coffee. She's the one and only Mrs. Claus after all. Are you honestly accusing me of enjoying sugary and a drink? That is low, even for you Dagur" She finished by turning her attention to her painted nails.

The nerve! How dare she do talk and ignore me like that?!

"And the Antique store?" I asked, trying to keep my rage. If she could let that one go, I still had some tricks.

"I was looking for my old belongings" She paused for a second, looking at her coffee. Pitch was drinking every single one of her words. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't also telling the truth.

"You mean the book that the brat has?" Eve glared at me. Using that kid, James or something, was low, sure, but it worked to gain her attention.

"The book that Jamie holds was not given by me" She snapped her fingers and a dark purple smoke with hints of orange came from the movement. After the smoke disappeared, a leather book appeared. It was a dark violet and a black skull was right in the middle, surrounded by a circle, and was decorated with demonic symbols. The book was protected by rose vines, acting like chains, and in the corners were, what seemed to be, pointy teeth "This is what I was searching for. That rabbit ability to find things that don't belong to him is not to be underestimate."

"Ah" Pitch sat down and looked at Eve with a smile "I see you have found your spell book."

Oh shit, I thought. That simple object gained everyone attention, including Alvin who was still held down by the nightmares.

Eve' spell book showed and explained everything that Eve knew, that Pitch taught her, the dark arts and creatures by detail and the most dangerous potions in the whole world and times. Few peoples and creatures could even bare to have that in their positions. And if they had, it meant they were very powerful or had a terrible fate.

"What about Hiccup and Toothless? You warned them about Sandman and answered their questions" She was able those past answers the past questions, but she couldn't get away with this one. I had the videos of those days.

"The day that I was in the Antique Store was a mere coincidence" She started "And the one in the bakery, you have no proof that is one of them, do you?"

I smirked and walked to the control panel, taking the disc while at it and showing it off at everyone. I played it for everyone eyes to see it that day she went to the bakery with the dragon. It didn't make any sound, but it did display their entrance, Agafya' offer, their talk and Eve left. After that, the video stopped and I smirked at them, but my glare was in Eve.

She showed no change of emotion and only looked through her book, completely ignoring everything around her. I could see the doubts in Pitch' eyes, the slight grin in Drago' face and the joy for my assault to Eve in Alvin expression and movements.

"You see?" I turned my glance to Pitch "She warned him."

"How can you tell that is the Night Fury?" Eve answered for him again, raising her arm and moving it slightly and gracefully her hand. But this time, I could see Pitch' glare at her for it "The angle of the camera does not show his face and only shows the back of him. It could be another person or" a small earthquake started and the same smoke from awhile appeared behind Eve and a dark silhouette could be seen in the middle of it "another personification of death itself."

The silhouette took the appearance of a humanoid creature wearing dark clothes and a overcoat . It had a similar type of body that the dragon had in his human body, except that his body was skinnier and had broader shoulders, and raven hair that barely passed his shoulders. His skin was pale and had the blue and red veins popping out of it. His face was a grimace showing his dark and pointy teeth and a fast blue tong quickly passing over them, with blank eyes and pointy ears.

Resuming, it looked nothing like the dragon.

"That is obviously not the dragon!" I screamed. I was losing my calm and control. If I failed this, Pitch will punish me or worst.

"But can you prove it in the video?" Eve insisted and made a sign with her index finger to the creature, making it to turn his back at us. In this position and point of view, the ghoul and dragon could easily be mistaken "And before you ask, what we were talking about, I was telling him orders to attack them."

I stood shocked for her answer. I had nothing else to doom her.

"Attack?" Pitch asked softly and dangerously at her. Not even that witch can resist his anger, she just needed more reasons.

"Yes. When Sanderson got out of his zone" She moved her stare to him, but made an act of fear and sadness "I hid in the forest. I was terrified, yes, but it wasn't because of it I went there. I knew that those two will go there. Why? Because I send a crow to attract them. When they reached the forest, I raised a army of the death to attack them. I didn't had the intention to kill them, just show them a little of what was coming."

She got away with it. Again. I was going to get banished and they would save the Guardians and…I lost it. All the anger boiling inside of me because of her, just screamed "Kill her!"

And I did as they told.

I got hysterical and threw myself to Eve, taking the axe that was placed in my back. The ghoul behind her got between us, making the axe to trespass him and to let go a bluish liquid before the creature exploded, literally. I ignored it and tried to attack that blasted witch again, but this time Pitch' nightmares stopped me. I fought against them, I wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"That is enough" Pitch said and emerged a giant made of his sand to arrest me "I was planning in throwing you to my dungeons or simply like trash for your mistake or just kill you. But after your little show" He paused and smiled maniacally at me, ignoring Drago grin. That bastard "I will place you in the Nightmare Forest."

The nightmare lair was…simply terrible, terrifying, horrid, despicable, everything that is pure evil. The only thing compared to it was Niflheim*.

"No!" I screamed and started to fight the monster imprisoning me. I preferred Death then Destiny. Everything would be better than the Nightmare Lair. Everything.

All of they ignored my screams of war and despair and let the giant to take me away.

It was over.

~^~

Toothless P.O.V

If we ignore all the pain of my bruises from last night, I had slept like a rock. I woke up feeling better than ever and had more energy I ever had in my whole life. I even ignored my sudden urge to beat Sandman with a pillow…or chock him for what he probably did at Eve and the bruises he did do me.

But I ignored it, like a smart, mature and responsible person, which is nothing like me, and woke up Hiccup gently. After seeing the glare he gave to the twins, a wrong movement and it's game over. I tried to wake Sandman up to, but he slept like… I'm unable to find a expression for him, he just seemed like he was in a deep coma.

Ignoring everything I went through yesterday, including that damned battle and the bloody mermaids, Sandman actually looked peaceful human being while sleeping. Which makes sense since Eve told us that the Guardians would turn into their human forms. Sandman didn't look that different from his original form. He still had the same physique and the only thing different I saw was his skin. He just looked paler and resemble like he had a light tan. We were lucky that the rope Sandman had in his zone was also in the human world, because we completely forget to bring extra clothes and doubted that any of ours served him

After trying several ways to wake Sandman up and Hiccup freaking out with the idea that we had killed him, but quickly take that idea down when we watched him breathe, we just decided that I will carry him to Agafya' house. Carry him. Again.

It was odd carrying him around the town in broad day light, especially with some peoples looking at us and me glancing around, making sure that there were no other dark creatures following us, but we managed…In a way odd way full of trying to hide Sandman and going into random shortcuts, but we arrived at Agafya' house safe and sound and that is what matters.

When reaching her house, she was already waiting for us in the porch and took Sandman off my shoulders for her to carry, like he was some sort of baby, stating that with my bruises I shouldn't put much effort in myself before telling us to enter and go to the living room.

Sebastian was already there and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the memory of him with bunny parts.

"What's up Peter Cottontail?" I smirked at him. Sebastian seemed to be in a better mood, seeing that he didn't talk back and only laughed at his new nickname while messing with some liquids and crazy shaped objects that were displayed on the coffee table.

"If you're going to mock me, do it right. I'm not Peter Cottontail, I'm the Moon Rabbit" After that, he turned his attention to Hiccup "Agafya will see you while I stay here with Sandy and Toothless."

I did not want to leave Hiccup alone with the Christmas Special of Black Window, but I wanted to ask some questions to Sebastian and Sandman, if he wakes up. So I let Agafya take Hiccup to a different room, after she laid Sandman on the couch.

"So who's first? You or sleepyhead?" Sebastian asked while smelling a blue liquid. He made a disgusted face to it, but nodded and grinned like it was supposed to be like that. Although I was still immensely pissed at what Sandman may have done to Eve and scaring Hiccup (Screw the fight we had and my bruises, my friends come first) and was completely new at "the magical world", like I enjoy calling it, I still knew that the effects of being possessed were horrid, especially after watching a very good quantity of horror and supernatural movies/series, so I told Sebastian to see him first "You're the boss"

I sat on a near armchair and watched Sebastian. He's usual happy face and laidback composure changed rapidly to a serious and responsible one, which was still unusual for me even after that thing with the bunny parts. He examined Sandman for a moment, until he saw the cut I had made in the fight. I expected Sebastian to throw a glare of blame for it, but he only took a oval shaped and took what seemed to be a brown cream.

While he spread the cream on the wound, I thought how I was going to bring up the two subjects in my head. Did Sandman truly send Eve visions? And what was that Plasma Attack that I made? I thought that dragon made fire…

Suddenly, a small light came from the bruise in Sandman. Sebastian was mumbling incoherent words and started to look through the colorful liquids were in the coffee. When the glow started to slowly fade away, leaving only a small and light scar that could be barely seen if you didn't look hard enough or knew that it was there. Sebastian smiled at my amazed expression and carefully made Sandman to drink a green liquid, that I had no idea what was is purpose.

"That will make the effects of being possessed to completely fade away in a matter of days" Sebastian answered to my unpronounced question "Your turn, pal. How bad are yours battle fights?"

I told him about the fight, including the Plasma thingy, which he completely let it pass, and after it, he immediately told me to get my shirt of while he looked for some random hocus pocus.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked carefully to him.

"Shoot it."

"How did I do the Plasma thing? I thought dragons made fire" I had no idea how I did that and I will like to. It seemed pretty useful, and cool let's not forget that. Sebastian came behind me with a old piece of paper with, I think, a Korean sentence and placed it on my back and gently rubbed it.

"You're instinct. Not all. Some are flame, other are water variants, acids, electricity or sonic waves. It depends on the kind of dragon" Sebastian explained. He walked in front of me and pulled my hair away, showing a bruise in on top of my eye "Manny, that looks painful…" He whispered and went searching for something "I can't tell you how to make it again and that's because I don't know. But I know that you can use whenever you wanted it and that you need to recharge."

"Ok…" I felt a relieving feeling in my back, sensing all of the discomfort and pain to fly away. I can't ask if Sandman truly did experiments on Eve, that will be crazy and I still wasn't sure "Why does Eve hates or fears Sandman?"

Sebastian stopped his movements and got quiet. I stood and turned around, finding his stare in me. Sebastian was holding a light green bottle and staring at me with a mixture of sadness and slight anger. He knew the answer for my questions, I could see it, but seemed like he was thinking on it.

"It is not my decision to tell you that" Sebastian said while moving closer to me and pushing me to the armchair again "I know that you care and worry for her, we all do, but we can't tell you. We promised her" He handed over the bottle and told me to drink it. It had a sweet taste, like honey "In time, you will know."

Yeah, but I want to know now, I thought. I was going to retort back, make him answer my question, but the serious look in his face stopped me. It was different from the other looks he gave before. It showed authority, patience, protectiveness, understanding and fairness. Although I never had a parental figure, I always pictured something like that. Kind but fair, protective but 'laid back', with an aura of authority but caring.

Sebastian smiled at me, not like his usual grin, and raised his hand. The index and middle fingers were stretched and had a slight bronze glow on them. Sebastian moved his hands until they were mere inches from my bruise. The feeling of it was comforting and radiated a feeling of calmness and warmth, making me to close my eyes. Unfortunately, the moment I did so the feeling disappeared, stating that Sebastian had moved away.

"So…I heard you guys were having dinner later?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Helheim- In Norse mythology, is pratically Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short (the shortest I ever seen) but I will compensate in the next chapter

Hiccup P.O.V

I followed Agafya until we reached her bedroom, where she told me to sit on the bed and left to search for something. I ignored my feeling of nervousness, and slight fear for her, and focused on what happened the other night.

One, was the Plasma thing in the fight between Toothless and Sandman. And it was obviously made by Toothless. I mean, there was nobody else there and Sandman' powers focuses in his dreamsand.

Two, was the pendant. Yes, I am indeed thinking a lot about a simple object, but it continues to amaze. When Dagur was threatening me in the Antique Store, the snowstorm practically attacked him, and I know that it's related to the pendant, and yesterday it attacked Sandman, leaving him with a very bad case of frostbite. But, why? Why is it doing all of that? Is Jack Frost doing this?...No, it can't be. He's possessed.

Three, the book. Should I tell Sebastian and Agafya? Or wait for Sandman to wake up so I can also tell them? And what about Eve. Was she ok? Who are we going to fight next? Do we even have time to save them? Were we going to win again, or was it pure luck this time?

"-tie? Are you ok?" Agafya voice interrupted my train of thought. I was deep into them, that I barely realized that she had came back. I looked at her, ready to apologize, when I saw her worried face with hints of care and protectiveness. If I ignored her fighting abilities and, sometimes, rude ways, I could clearly picture her as a traditional maternal figure. You know, caring and protective, ready to help, hardworking, baking cookies for her kids, giving pet or loving names, all that. But I was still a little afraid of her. I couldn't stop myself.

"Y-Yeah" I tried to hide my embarrassment. Agafya smiled sweetly at me and patted me in the head while laughing. I noticed that she had brought a wooden box and some towels, who seemed to be wet. The box wasn't small, but it wasn't also exactly big, and had Russian designs on top of it.

"Well then. Can I see your bruises, sweetie?" She asked. I nodded, although I was pretty sure I had none. Apparently, she knew better since she immediately rose my sleeves, showing some hand-printing in my wrists and forearms "Ah, mermaids. I'm quite familiar with those kind of marks." Agafya said without taking her eyes of them. She seemed kind of sad and mesmerized while saying those words, but she hid it by opening the box.

"How?" I asked before stopping myself, immediately covering my mouth with my hands after it. My curiosity sometimes was something hard to control and came in the most importunate times. It was none of my business to ask such sort of question and I was now scared that I may have annoyed her. Agafya, probably seeing my terrified expression and body movements, only laughed.

"I know that you're afraid of me" I was going to deny it, but she continued "But a simple question is not going to make me hurt you. If you were someone else or had evil intentions, then you had a reason to fear me" After it, she only took gently my wrist and gently placed a wet towel on it, rubbing the bruises carefully.

"I'm sor-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize" Agafya interrupted me. After that we stood quiet for some uncomfortable and awkward seconds before she started to talk again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen" Agafya started while continuing to clean my bruises "It was just another scheme. If it wasn't for that idiotic man, it wouldn't have ended that way. As you probably know or heard, I'm a skilled thief, one of the best if I may add. My schemes never failed and I would always get away with them. It was so easy to control those peoples, especially men, and I had everything planned to the smallest detail"

The moment I realized she was answering my question, I quickly cleaned my mind and paid absolute attention to her. If Agafya is what she told me and appear, then this should be a hell of a story.

"I was treating myself in a bar after another successful 'work', when I suddenly saw a pair of gentlemen in a near table. They were harassing one of the maids in the bar. It was depredating what they were doing. They were whispering hideous words to her and she was so young, younger than them. The poor thing didn't know what to do. I was going to, well, kick them out of the bar for such acts. But then I heard some delicious gossips from those filthy creatures. One of them was telling the maid he was quite rich and could offer her great things, if she would marry him. I believe the others were just some pathetic fools following him around. It was perfect and he was the most easy target of all. A wealthy man in the verge of reaching the point of no return and desperate for a wife.

I told the bartender to pay a drink for that man. Of course the bartender suspected my intentions. A young and beautiful woman like me paying a drink for that old bat? Please. But said nothing and did as so. The man gladly bit the bait. It only took some months for him to be in the palm of my hand. He covered me with gifts and I continued with my act. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. Those were one of the most easy and clean schemes I had. If everything went well, no one will die. They will just be devastated.

In the night after the wedding, the so called honey moon. The senseless man was blind with desire and twisted fantasies and so was I. For all the fortune I was going to have. When that time reached, I tricked the idiot using some… female persuasion. He was completely defenseless, so I used that opportunity to steal his gold and ran away, leaving him behind in the bed. It was a matter of time until that fool found out about my intentions and he send his personal guards after me. Now, I am not a coward, but I was with my hands full with jewelry and gold, with no weapons in hand but a small knife in my tight, in case a misunderstanding would happen before, so I ran to the near forest."

Agafya stopped for to take some long leafs. They seemed seaweed and had a dark shade of green. She only took a moment, but it was enough to leave me impatient to hear the rest of the story. I couldn't help myself, the story was just so appealing.

"I ran until I found a lake. I was sure that those guards weren't going to find me there, not with that tale about it. The lake was believed to be haunted by a group of Rusalka. A Rusalka is basically a Slavic version of a mermaid, except that it's a spirit of young women who either committed suicide by drowning out of unhappy marriage, was abused, harassed or killed by their lovers. It is believed that they have melodic voices and can change their aspects to lure man and kill them. Except for a woman. In the eyes of a woman, they are hideous creatures and their songs are shrills. For that fact, the Rusalka despise woman and only show themselves to attack them or to take away their men. Of course, I didn't believe it. It was foolish and a fantasy coming from the perverted minds of others. At least, that was what I thought."

Agafya placed the seaweeds around the bruises while telling the story, but I continued to keep focused on it. I was completely immerse on it and could imagine perfectly everything to the smallest detail. The appearance of the Rusalka, Agafya running to the forest, the horses and guards following, or trying, her, the treasures she had took.

"I waited a minute there, so that I could catch my breath. When I decided to continue, a Rusalka attacked me and attempted to drown me. In the water, her sisters violently attacked me. Biting, clawing, grabbing, tearing, chocking. I only got out alive because the guards heard my screams."

She stopped and looked to the window, while rubbing gently the seaweeds around my wrist. Agafya was looking with a distance and look at the outside, like she was thinking or remembering something, and stood silent for some moments .I tried to wait patiently but, unfortunately, my curiosity and excitement took the best from me.

"And?" I asked. Did she get caught? Went to jail? Was also drowned? If she went to jail, how did Agafya escaped? Was she saved? And what happened to the old man?

"They died" Agafya said blankly, attempting to smile at me "The only thing stronger than their hate for woman, is their hunger for human flesh. Or at least desire to drown man. When the guards reached the lake, the Rusalkas released me and target for them. I wanted to help them, I really did. But I couldn't find myself to it. I was petrified for the fact that the Rusalkas truly existed and the fight was simply demeaning and terrifying. I fought a lot of battles and fights, but none of them was like it or included something…magical. I can still hear perfectly the screams of despairs from the guards and the shrills from the Rusalkas. After some moments in the end of the fight, I stayed there watching what rested from the guards. Only parts of their armors, some weapons and a little bit of blood, I couldn't really tell if it was from the Rusalkas or theirs. When I gained back control of myself, I quickly took the weapons and jewelry to continue my pat."

The story ended.

It… was amazing. Her scheme could proudly be called the perfect crime if it wasn't for the unfortunate last part, her act was better than any of professional actors, she was patient, definitely, and calm in those moments. When the Rusalkas attacked her, she fought back like a true warrior. The fact that she didn't help those poor guards didn't bother me, it was a normal reaction when seeing a situation like that and discovering in this way.

"Woah…" I dumbly said. I had no words to say. Agafya laughed and started to take the seaweed from the bruises, revealing clean skin and making me wonder if those plants were normal.

"Knowing that the fable tale was real did not stop me. In fact, it sort of motivated me. If that tale was real, then the stories of fortunes I heard were also. But I knew that so were their dangers. So I trained and fought more to get my abilities stronger and studied then at the smallest detail to not make another mistake. Of course not all of them went perfectly well and got away without bruises, but-"

"Can you tell them?" I interrupted her. I admitted that this act was sort of childish, but her story was amazing and I couldn't wait to hear more of her adventures.

Agafya looked amazed and confused for a moment. Perhaps because of my sudden interruption, but I ignored it and waited for her answer. She slowly smiled sweetly and fondly at me and answered: "In another time, sweetie."

I smiled and jumped in the bed, letting a loud: "Yes!" and making Agafya laugh.

~^~ 

After Sebastian and Agafya were sure we had no more bruises and assuring us that Sandman would be save in Agafya' house, they send us back to the hotel to let us prepare for the dinner, not that were excited about it. The only thing I wanted from it, was if there were any news about our friends. Besides knowing they were send to the hospital, like Wyatt, me and Toothless knew anything. Did Astrid and Fishlegs see Sandman and tried to stop him? It looked like it, by Astrid' position. With her arm reaching for the twins door, it seemed like she wanted to stop Sandman and fight him. I wouldn't be surprised though, she was always like that. When younger, Astrid would break in my fights, if she knew about them, and was always prepared to help her friends. 

"Do you think their coming?"I asked Toothless while getting out of the bathroom, prepared to the dinner. I was dressed with a green sweater over a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. I still had the pendant, but this time it was under my clothes.

Toothless was in front of one of the mirrors and was already prepared for the dinner. Grey light jeans, a green shirt, of course outside his pants and a hanging un-made tie around his neck, and black sneakers. Toothless was in the middle of doing a ponytail…or at least attempting to, seeing that he was struggling with the rubber band and his face was making a annoyed frown.

"I sure as hell hope so" He answered followed by a mumbled: I give up, and throwing the rubber to the bed and just ignoring it like that would make it to disappear. I sighed, smiling for Toothless' immaturity and not-so-discreet glare at the rubber, and walked to Toothless, grabbing his arm and making in sit on the end of the bed, and reached for the rubber.

"Do you think they're ok?" I asked again while sitting behind in and starting to make a low ponytail.

"Again, I sure as hell hope so. If they're not, Sandman can prepare himself for a dark destiny" I chuckled at Toothless' threat and, after ending the ponytail, I laid in the bed and glanced at the ceiling. Seconds after Toothless experimenting the ponytail stability and wondering how I had done that, he laid besides me.

"Don't be too harsh on him. Sandman was possessed by Pitch' nightmares and just got out of a fight with you" I knew that Sandman didn't meant to attack them, it was probably Pitch orders, but I still was confused at why was Eve scared of him. I know what Toothless is thinking. Did Sandman used Eve for his experiments? I also thought that and tried to find something in the book about it, but nothing. There was some stories about Sandman, dreams from all the kids, historical characters and the Guardians, a little bit of his life before becoming the Sandman, some adventurous he had, random things about the Guardians, creatures that I never had heard of or thought that were only Mythological and his adventurous. But nothing about Eve.

"Don't care. If he hurts them, he's dead" Toothless stated while rolling to his side, making him to stare at me "Besides that, you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I turned my glance to him.

"Because when you came out with Agafya, you looked like a kid in Christmas…Well, not our Christmas, but you get my point."

I smiled at the memory of Agafya' tale and was about to tell Toothless, but then I saw the time in the digital clock besides the bed. 19:55.

"Toothless, we're going to be late!" I jumped out of the bed, almost falling, and ran to the door, with no absolute clue were the dinner was and ignoring Toothless running after me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup P.O.V

We arrived at the restaurant tired and begging for air… Ok fine, I arrived tired and begging for air while Toothless was giving me that look of: "You should have accepted my offer of a piggy ride" and walked to Stormfly side, who was wearing a deep sky blue blouse, a pair of light jeans, golden sandals and a pointy necklace. I glared at him, although he was with his back faced to me, and he started to talk casually with her. Though Stormfly tried to hide her sadness and worry for her friend state, Astrid, with a smile and happy talk, I could clearly see it. She had some bags under her eyes, although she had tried to cover them with make-up, and her movements were a little slow. Toothless also seemed to realize it and made an effort to cheer up and showing a comforting smile.

I glanced around to see the dinner room. It was big, big enough for one long table and a smaller one to fit in. They were both decorated with a beige tablecloth, a black, with silver half circles in the edges, fancy dinner set with a name tag on each plate, wine and champagne glasses and vases, matching the dinner set, with white lilies. The smaller table tough, was placed by the end of the bigger one and placed in a horizontal way, had five chairs, one who reminded me of a throne and was located in the middle. In the ceiling, there was a bright and white chandelier with transparent shaped stones that glowed when the light hit them and seemed like tears falling from the sky.

I walked to my friends, with the intention of actually resting and, in the meanwhile, finding some information about my friend's states. Stormfly and the others knew as much as I and Toothless did. Barf and Belch, dressed with matching coats that were bright green blazers, sensing a rather miserable atmosphere around us, immediately did some silly thing that make us all laugh and not noticing the new, but familiar, presences in the room.

"Wow…and we were expecting you guys to be all moody and sad for our absence" Astrid said. We all looked at her, with Fishlegs and the twins besides her, all dressed for the occasion. Astrid with some brown winter boots and blue dress, finished with a letter jacked and her usual leather band. Fishlegs was with a dark red polo and seemed like he attempted to "muse up" a little bit his hair. The twins were with similar outfits, both with an aviator jacket.

We all instantly ran to them, bombarding them with questions about their health and how did they ended unconscious. Stormfly hugged strongly Astrid while trying to hold her tears of happiness. Fishlegs and Astrid had asked the same question to their doctor, while the twins only were excited for the knowing that they got in coma, which is not the right reaction for it, and the doctor answered that it was from inhaling a gas that came from a rotten pipe in the hotel. The hotel immediately apologized and offered them a better suite. Of course, we got worried for not seeing Wyatt, but they assured us that, apparently, he had inhaled more of the gas so he has to stay in the hospital to see side effects.

And that was complete bull.

I and Toothless both knew that something bad was happening to Wyatt in the hospital, seeing that there were also nightmares and fearlings, and wanted desperately to see him in this exact moment. We would but we knew that it will raise suspicions.

After some minutes of mild chat, the orphanage' director appeared, Gothi. She was an elderly small woman, with long white braids falling in front and wrinkles adorning her round face. Although she didn't look like it, Gothi was a very caring, fun and wise woman…Ok, she practically vibes wisdom but you get my point. Being the orphanage' director, she was in charge of the adoption' paper, hiring the keepers and employees, found contribuers to the orpahanage, it, in my childhood, I was bullied and teased by other members of the orphanage and Toothless wasn't always there for me, no matter how much he tried to. In those times she helped me, telling me fantastic stories about mythical creatures, brave and daring Vikings, victorious fights or just simply hugged me, whispering sweet and caring words at my ear and let my tears roll down to her shoulder. Gothi was wearing a black dress and a dark green woolen coat and, in her hand, was a cane that looked like a tree branch.

When she arrived, we all went to her, filling her with hugs and kisses. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut refused at first for their damned pride, but quickly joined us when Gothi threatened them with the cane. After it, we all went to our seats and Gothi sat in the other table, in the left side of the "throne". Four more peoples, one of them being Eve dressed elegantly in a black knee-length dress and with her hair up in a bun, still leaving the front hair down and without her colourful steipes though. The others were all men. Two of them had a massive body, sported black long hair, both of them tied in some sort of ponytail or bun, and dark beard, except that one was wearing bins in it, and the last of them was tall and lithe and had dark slicked hair. All of them were wearing a black tuxedo.

They all sat in their respective places, letting me take a better look at them. They all looked threatening in some sort of way, even Eve but that was usual for me now. The gorillas, the name I choose to call to those giant men, even had some scars in their faces! The man with the bins in his beard practically glowed an aura of violent craziness and tyranny, the other bearded man vibrated anger and betrayal, Eve an ambience of mystery and danger and, lastly, the man in the throne. By simply walking in the room, an atmosphere of fear had fallen over all of us, telling us that the man was dangerous and to be respected and not underestimated.

The gorillas and Eve looked around like they didn't want to here but continued with a, what I enjoy calling, "professional posture". But the unknown gentleman wandered his eyes as if looking for something…or someone. His eyes, at the exact moment that they landed on me and Toothless, and, I swear to every divinity, that a flash of dark yellow flew through his dark eyes. An unpleasant shiver flew through me when he smiled at me, but was quickly covered by that comforting cold that I was growing used to it. Suddenly, I felt something being placed in my chest and saw Toothless rapidly setting a napkin in my collar, covering at the same time the pendant, which was glowing through my clothes, and making me remember that we were in a public place so I had to act casual and as normal as I could in the current situation.

"Before we start eating" The man said "I would like to introduce ourselves" He stretched his arm to the gorillas "Those gentlemen are Alvin, the chef police and personal guard, and Drago, local zoologist" After it, he took Eve' hand, which was apparently was covered by some sort of transparent short glove, in his own hand gently "And this lady is the vice-president. And I" He placed his other hand, while still holding Eve' hand, and placed in his chest in a dramatic way "am the president of this town, P. Kozmotis."

The moment he said those last words, I flinched and could feel Toothless tensing by my side and suddenly holding my hand, instinctively and protectively. We just met our enemies and the person who caused all of this and enslaved the Guardians. Pitch Black was only a few meters away from us and it made me feel…uneasy, scared and useless for some reason.

"Thank you-" Pitch started but was rudely interrupted by Gothi hitting him in the head with her cane. Small laughs could be heard all around the dinner, some of them attempted to be hidden, and I saw Toothless smirking. But the ones from the opposite table had different reactions. The gorillas all seemed shocked and angered for the audacity of Gothi and Eve merely ignored it and only looked to the cup of coffee that was brought by one of the servants.

"I will take it from here, Mr. Kozmotis" Gothi said while standing up from her place "I'm glad that I could be able to see all of you again, even the most troublemakers one" Those so called 'troublemakers' responded and identified themselves by making a slight smirk and letting laughs, including Toothless. I thought that she had forgotten Wyatt, but I immediately saw a glimpse of sadness I her eyes for his absence "Being capable to see you all grown up, living the good life and accomplishing your dreams and objectives. It lets me know that I did well my job in raising you kids."

We all started to applaud her, some "Woo!" even came up. Gothi smiled and raised her hand to cease us down.

"And because I know that we're most likely not going to see us again" Some of us started to protest about it, but Gothi shut us "For that fact, I decided to remind, with all of you, our past."

Two workers of the hotel came in, bringing with them a huge trunk made of wood. I remembered that trunk clearly. Back in the orphanage, Gothi possessed that trunk and it was placed it in the attic of the house and told us to never look inside of it, not that we could as it was always locked. Of course, saying that to a bunch of kids only makes them to be more curious about it and makes them want to know what is to special about a old trunk. Since we watched a lot of movies back then, and we still do, we immediately thought various ideas. The most curious and greediest ones thought it was in fact a treasure chest or that it contained a treasure' map, the ones that lived in a imaginary world thought it was some sort of portal to a magical dimension and the most bravest and adventurous ones believed that a creature was caged in it. Because of that, we all got to together to think of a plan to open the trunk. Unfortunately for us, Gothi was smart and always managed to be one step ahead of us.

Due to that fact, I immediately got excited and was able to forget that the Boogeyman, and probably other enemies, were in the same room that me, without weapon or any kind of protection, and that his eyes were practically glued on me, just like Drago' eyes were on Toothless while he was glaring back.

Gothi placed herself in front of the trunk, which was placed forward her table and keeping our sights away from it, and opened it. She made a dramatic pause, obviously to make us impatient and grow our expectations and curiosity. Finally, Gothi turned herself to us and was holding a wooden box and two butlers made their way besides her, standing one in each side of her.

Me and Toothless both leaned to the table. We immediately recognized that small object, locked tightly with a key that I had lost track long time ago. It was the box that we used to bury our baby teeth.

"I can see that you two remember of this little thing" Gothi said while raising the box in her hands for everyone to view it "I always found odd you doing such thing, and this wasn't the only one if I remember well. Regular children just put them under their pillow, but I knew that you kids wouldn't do such habit. Not that I'm complaining, I found those ideas of yours funny and the stories quite interesting and entertaining." A butler took the box of her hands and walked to us, placing it in front of us two, and leaving after it.

"Well, since I'm talking about Hiccup and Noah" Gothi smiled deviously at Toothless when he saw his frown, caused by being called by his real name "Might as well give them his old belongings" That sentence was followed by a ridiculous amount of objects being placed in front of us, almost covering every inch of the box, brought by the two butlers. In that pile, there was Toothless' old hood, a black one with dragon horns and tail, bat, which he immediately took it and started to swing it around, and my old sketchbook. I ignored the rest of the things and my friends receiving their own childhood objects and took the sketchbook, looking through my drawings. They were all a bunch of scribbles and painted out of the lines and without even an inch of coordination. Dragons, schemes and sketches of unthinkable and unreal machines, swords, trolls, Toothless and my friends were filling every single page of the sketchbook. Except one.

The last piece of paper was stuffed with drawing related to snow and Winter… or Jack Frost. Drawings of snowman, snowflakes, one who appeared curiously like the pendant, except that it looked more like a badly draw star with a circle in the middle, and a stick figure in the middle of the page. The figure was the only think that was painted, had a blue hood and circles in his face to play as eyes and what seemed to be a stick with a 'G' form at the end of it. That drawing made me remember of the dream I had, it was just jollier then the drowned boy in the lake.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a tasteful plate with bright meat and several types of vegetables being placed in my front. I looked around to see the butlers placing different kind of plates on everyone front, some of them already leaving the room. Toothless' mouth was already watering from the sight of different sushi placed in his plate. I chuckled and gave attention to my plate. I normally wasn't so hungry for greenies but those one looked absolutely delicious.

Carefully placing the sketchbook in my lap, I took one of the dozen forks and, hesitantly, ate a piece of the meat. It was… more delicious than it looked. Just to give you a imagine of how good it was, if you eat this, I can assure that your taste buds will be having a rave in your mouth.

Due to its wonderful taste, I happily managed to ignore Pitch' stare while he was eating roasted bunny.

~^~

After happily eating the plates, including the strawberry cake, and saying goodbyes to my friends, plus some kisses and mild-chat with Gothi, me and Toothless finally went back to our room.

"Well, this was fun" Toothless said while standing in front of the door' room, attempting to open it "And it really help me to, finally, relax but. You?"

"Same" I answered "If that group wasn't there it will be better" I added stupidly when Toothless opened the door.

"Oh, dear. I hope we didn't ruin it for you" A honeyed voice said. Toothless instinctively placed himself in front of me. He had the reasons to. After everything we went through, I expected Toothless to be more protective around me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Pitch standing perfectly in the middle of the room, each one of the gorillas sat in a bed and Eve was cheking out the movies like they were hers, throwing back what she didn't seem interested in.

"What are you doing here?" Toothless asked with anger while I got closer to him, trembling in fear.

Pitch inhaled and shuddered slightly with a smirk in his face while his eyes slowly closed themselves. The gorillas walked to Eve and she ignored them.

"Ah, what a wonderful smell…" Pitch opened his eyes again, showing that they were glowing a bright dark yellow forming an eclipse, and looked straight at me "I came here to warn you."

"Of what? You? We already know it" Toothless retorted back, grapping my hand protectively. I ignored Pitch glance and frown and looked at Eve, worried about her being so close with those gorillas. One of the them, I think his name was Alvin, took something off his coat slowly and I whispered a small warning to Toothless. He glanced at Eve and I felt his grip on my hand getting tighter.

"Warn you about Sandman. He's not what he seems" Pitch stretched his arm where those three where and Alvin threw the object to his hand, gaining Eve attention. When Eve turned around to see what happened, her eyes got bigger when they landed on the objet but made no movement, although the gorillas held her back anyways. They seemed to be enjoying it.

When seeing Eve' reaction to the object, I turned my attention to it. The object had a cylindrical shape, had a flat surface and seemed to be made of gold. The top was decorated with colorful shaped stones and, the side circles of the cylinder, showed a face that looked very similar to Eve's but younger.

"This box contains the memories of Eve" Pitch walked to Eve and we slowly entered the room with the hope of getting the daggers "It can only be opened by the Tooth Fairy, her helpers and the owner of the memories." Pitch stopped in front of Eve, staring at her. Eve remained with her usual empty expression and looked back at him. He raised the box to her face and one of the gorillas, Drago, rudely dropped Eve' arms. With her free hand, Eve moved towards the box and hovered over it. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Eve moved her hand on the surface of the box.

Suddenly, I got engulfed in blackness once again.

~^~ 

When the darkness flew away from me, we weren't in the same place anymore. I don't think we were even in Burgess.

We were in a small town. The houses were all small and made of wood or gray rocks, but they all seemed in the verge of falling down, some of the houses even had half of the ceiling in ruins. The only buildings that didn't look like it was about to fall down, were the church, that was disposed on the end of the street, and the castle, who was more secluded and away from the town. In the street peoples were passing through, trading merchandises in between them, passing around with their sheep and chatting with each other. They were dressed oddly in my opinion. Every single one of them looked like the clothes the peasant wear in Early Europe. You know, when the witches hunt happened. Besides it, there was also some sort of stage, made of wood, in the middle of the street with a big cross standing proudly in it.

"Excuse me, miss" Toothless asked politely to a near woman who was counting the eggs in her basket "Where are we?" The woman ignored him and continued her counting, mouthing the numbers "Miss?" She ignored him again and, when she ended her counting, she walked away "Hey! Don't ignore me like that!"

I stood confused at why the woman ignored Toothless and followed her with my eyes until I could no longer see her. A group of children running around and playing were coming at my way, their laughs and smiles making me relax a little bit. I didn't saw children being happy a long time, except Jamie but seeing his situation and place, it was kind of hard to be happy about him.

"Hey, kids."The children ignored me and continued to run. When I attempted to gain their attention, they ignored me and went pass me. Literally. Toothless stopped screaming for the lady to came back when he saw it and turned angry to terrified, completely missing the man holding the car full of pumpkins coming to his direction. When he saw it tough, he was going to ask him something, probably what was happening, but the same thing happened to him. The man ignored him and went through him. It was like we were some sort of spirit.

"Eve!" We suddenly heard the children screaming. I turned around to see them running to a woman wearing light colored clothes and a scarf covering her hair. The woman looked very similar to the Eve that we knew, except that her face showed a happy smile when seeing the children and the eyes didn't seem so empty or blank. In fact, she almost looked like she was glowing when the children came to her.

"Hello" Eve answered kindly to them and hugged each one of them, including some kisses while the children chuckled . After it, the kids started to talk loudly and happily to her. There were so many voices that I couldn't even understand what they were saying and it seemed neither did Toothless or Eve. "Calm down" Eve said while standing calmly her hands to them "One of a time."

A small girl wearing a red skirt and brown hair in braids immediately started, pushing a boy in front of her. "I had a dream last night!" She screamed happily to Eve. Eve smiled even more at it.

"Really? And what was it about?" Eve asked while kneeling in front of the girl to be at the same eye level. What amazed us in that moment was how casual and happy she said that last sentence. Normally, if someone would even say the word dream or something related to Sandman, Eve would, at the least, glare at the person who had spoken or insult them.

"Well, in the beginning-" The girl started to say but was rudely interrupted.

"Gather around, everyone" A strong and confident voice said. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the voice. A man, wearing a armor, whit a painted black crow in the chest, and a sword around the waist, was standing fearless in the middle of the stage. His presence seemed to make the peoples to tremble in fear and standing frozen in their places. The only one who didn't seem affected by the fear was Eve, who was standing bravely in front of the children. The children looked as scared as the adults and were shaking behind Eve. The children near Eve sides, one of them being the braided girl, took her hands. Eve merely squeezed their tiny hands into hers for comfort.

The guard, seeing that no one was moving nor answering to his orders, took the sword in his hand and raised it to the sky whit a tremendous and scaring ease. Whit him standing in the middle of the stage and with the cross behind him, it looked like he was starting a revolution or preparing himself to go to the war for religious reason, although I could clearly tell that it wasn't.

"I said gather around, peasants!" The guard screamed. The so called peasants dropped everything they were doing and shook out of their trance and ran to go near the stage, some of them passing through us. The only one who kept on their previous place was Eve, which the guard seemed not to notice "That's better…"The guard said in lower tone of voice while putting down his sword. Slowly, as if daring anyone to make a move while at it "Everyone applaud for Lord William!"

Two mans came to the stage while the commoners clapped away their fears. One of them was heavy, so much that he even looked like he was having difficulty to walk, and had a ginger chin strip and moustache, a red coat with white trims on the end of it, several jewelries around his neck and fingers and a black beret with a little white ball of fur on top of it. The other one was wearing a brown tunic that covered his face and full body and was with his back down, making it appear the he had a hump on his back.

"My people" The fat man, who I supposed was Lord William, started, raising slightly his arm to cease down the applaud, with a proud, plumy and definitely fake voice, telling obviously that he did not care for his 'people' "I came here with an announcement. I have been visited by a presence of a well and educated class, excluding his status as a religious leader. In those visits, I have been drowned and sublimed by theories, facts, ideas and stories from that regular presence. But today" Lord William raised his arm and swing it forwards, giving the coated man permission for him to advance "We bring those ideas and theories to life. I present you, Julian."

The man took the hood of his face to show a older man than the Lord and Guard. He had dark brown eyes full of wisdom, not like Gothi though, and a hint of craziness that wasn't to be trusted. Wrinkles adorned his face and gentle smile. The hair that he once was merely some stripes strongly glued to his head.

Julian turned his glance to Lord William, asking for allowance to speak. Lord William nodded.

"As your greatness Lord William said, my name is Julian. No title, please" He glanced around the commoners with fake interest and gentleness, probably to gain their trust and curiosity. The interest in eyes suddenly turned true when his eyes landed on Eve and the children, completely missing the two astral presences that were me and Toothless "Since my coming from the world, my destiny was faded by the Sun, Moon and Divinities. My path was traced to be one the messenger of the Gods, to spread their worships, cult and made. But I was also fated to learn and teach. Due so things, I have travelled the world to study the culture and spirits of others, to transmit my knowledge to the weak minded. But there was something that every civilization asked and wondered, all with great ideas and theories. The meaning and concept of Dreams."

Too this, the civilian started to talk and whisper among themselves, finally gaining some interests to the reason of their call. The children got exited behind Eve and got out of their 'hidden place', running to get closer of the stage. The braided girl, although, continued to stay near Eve and held tightly her hand. She and Eve, as well I and Toothless, could sense something off about Julian.

"In Abrahamic religions dreams are considered part of the experience of the world. The ancient Hebrews connected their dreams heavily with their religion, believing that a divinity was speaking to them through their dreams. The Indigenous tribes believed that their ancestors were attempting to communicate with them. The Middle Ages…" Julian stopped for a moment, thinking of the words to finish his sentence "brought a harsh interpretation of dreams. They were seen as evil, and the images as temptations from the devil. Many believed that during sleep, the devil could fill the human mind with corrupting and harmful thoughts. Of course now we know better than that."

Laughers filled the town. The laughs seemed to scare the little girl, seeing hid more behind Eve and she responded by hugging the girl. To us, me and Toothless, the laughter had no effect, but yes showed us a hint of irony. Maybe because we were from the future.

"Aristotle though, seemed to think of a interesting theory. He was the first to talk about Precognition. The concept of Precognition is simply the act of being able to see the future through the dreaming or their interpretation. In all the times, religions and cultures I previously said and others that I did not approach, believed in that theory or something connected to it, directly or indirectly."

To it, my heart beat, if I even had one in the current moment, fastened in a glimpse. I knew were this was going. Not exactly, but I already knew that it was connected to Eve in some sort of way.

"Of course, such thing couldn't and can't be made from genetics or born. No, of course. It is needed a superior force to the human one, it may be a spirit or saint. So I searched in ancient books and testaments" The commoners and children all seemed mesmerized and interest of what Julian had found on his research. The looks on their face made me question if I had that appearance when I was listening to Agafya' story "My work proved to be worthy. I have found some texts about a creature with the name of Sandman. He, my friends, is the one who brings dreams to us in our sleep."

A sudden burst of multiple people talking amount them at the same time made me flinch a bit. The guard, knowing that the disorder wasn't going to settle down or disappear any time soon, raised his sword to the skies once again, screaming for order and silence. The girl hugged Eve tighter and Eve continued to stare at the men in the stage with a angry face, obviously not caring if they see her or not. Julian made a slight movement with his hand to calm down the angry guard.

"There is no need for such actions or reaction. Sandman obviously does not want to harm us in any way. In fact, he may even help us. Like every divinity, it needs his praises and prayers. Luckily, he will respond to them. If not, then we'll try again and use other measures."

Julian speech seemed to end so the commoners applauded and let go some screams of excitement and joy. Lord William advanced in front of Julian to speak but was interrupted by Eve.

"Why?" She asked. Eve made a movement to walk closer to the stage but was stopped by the little girl. The girl looked at Eve with eyes full of fear and tears treating to fall. Eve answered that look of plead with a secure and comforting smile to her before letting the girl off the hug and walking closer to stage. The girl stood there for a moment before being suddenly grabbed by the woman that Toothless tried to talk before. The woman, probably her mother, immediately started to reprimand her for reasons that were unknown for me, making me pity her.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Lord William asked angrily, losing his composure but quickly gaining it back when looking at the commoners.

"I mean why us? Why did you" Eve pointed in a accusing manner to Julian "choose our town to experiment such acts?"

Julian smiled at her question and settle down the guard, who was beginning to raise his sword once again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Toothless frowning and glaring at the guard' act and use of sword.

"Why not?" Julian retorted.

"I asked first, but since apparently I was taught right, I will answer you" Eve answered without showing a hint of fear but yes amusement "I'm proud of my town and love it deeply, but love is also knowing and accepting the flaws. And this is why I'm saying that our town isn't rich, big, our battles small and not ever victorious, we have no people that ever stood out and our culture is nothing that can be compared to others. So, why? Why did you choose to experimented your theory here? I'm sure you could find a more decent place."

Small murmurs started behind Eve' back but she simply ignored them. But not Toothless. He was looking furiously around him and was tempted to punch someone, but he knew he couldn't. Not that it stopped him since he kicked a fat man guts, only for me to see his food coming out of the man belly. The man, although, seemed to sense something, not exactly pain, but enough for him to wonder what was the sudden force in his stomach.

"Why do you keep making obstacles for my objectives, Eve?" Lord William asked tiredly. It seemed that Eve was some sort of outcast… I could relate to that.

"My question was not directed to you and I will not speak to a bastard like you until I have my answer" Eve retorted back, starting a staring battle between her and Julian. Lord William looked at her with anger at her words but no shock, stating that it wasn't the first time that she had spoken to him in that way. While at it, Toothless threw a short glance between us, saying that he was curious and interest at where this was going and was pleased at how Eve was acting. So was I, but I was a little bit more shocked at Eve words. Disrespecting someone that belonged at the nobility could be punished by humiliation in public or sending them to the dungeons for a amount of time, it depended of the level of the accusation. Especially being called a illegitimate child born to unmarried parents. That can be saw by the church as a sin or offense to God.

"Exactly. My experiment needs to be kept as a secret" Julian started ignoring the red-faced Lord and Guard looking threateningly at Eve "If someone finds about it, they can try to steel my theory or use it for evil intentions. A small, closed meaningless town like yours won't raise any suspicions or unwanted visitors" He finished with a proud smile in his smile, like a kid getting away from trouble. But that smile quickly disappeared.

"And how can you be sure that your 'experiment' won't bring anything complications to us?" Eve asked back to him, walking closer to stage, close enough for her to be in down Julian' eyes.

"Well I-" Julian started but was rudely pushed to the side by Lord William. Julian felt to the dark wooden floor in a violent way, barely being able to protect his head from the fall, before being roughly pulled from the floor by the guard. I kind of felt bad for him now. A fall like that to a man of his age and being grabbed with such brutality could be very painful.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take" Lord William answered to Eve. His composure was back again but his face was still a little bit of red. Eve stared with shock at him, her fist curling in her sides. Then, she got angry. Her eyes glared at the Lord, her mouth making a menacing snarl and she started to scream at him.

"Risk?! You're willing to risk our life?! Your people life?! I know that a bastard is nothing good, but this?! This is low, cruel and demeaning! Even for you, bastard!" Eve pointed in accusation to him, ignoring the guard getting out of the stage and walking to her "Are you that desperate for attention?! Does your status not satisfy you enough?! Or is your castle too little?! Or your wardrobe and stomach?!" The guard came behind her and grabbed brutally her arms, dragging Eve away from the stage, but she fought back and continued screaming "You're just an egotistical, selfish, arrogant, filthy bastard rat! Curses on you, bastard! Curses!"

~^~

After that discussion in the center of the village, the guard dragged away far enough so that no eyes could follow them anymore. Except ours, of course. Through all the way of the path, Toothless couldn't stop glaring and frowning at the guard, like he could see, and I saw in Toothless' eyes that he was thinking of a way to rescue Eve from the guard' strength in this form. Fortunately, Eve took advantage of the lack of wondering eyes and attacked the guard. She pushed him away with her elbow and, when she got free, took some dirt of the ground and threw it to the guard' eyes. Using that blindness moment of the guard, she ran away from him.

We followed her without sweating, seeing that in this form we could float, until we reached a forest, which Eve entered. I floated amazed at how she dodged the trees, jumped away from the roots coming from them and followed her invisibly trailed path. It was like she knew the forest by heart. Finally, we arrived at a small house made of rocks with vines covering almost half of the house. I assumed it was Eve house since she entered without knocking.

The inside of the house wasn't something especial or surprising, especially seeing that we were in between the 15th century or 18th century. The floor was made of poor wood, letting some of the vegetation of the forest to peek under it. By our left side, there was a single bed with only a sheet, both looking old and weak, and besides it a wooden chair with a window by it side. On the other side, there was wooden table with only a unlighted candle who seemed that had better days, some herbs, what looked like ham and a single chair, stating that Eve lived alone. On the opposite wall of the door, there was a firewood and a cauldron by his side.

Eve fell to the bed, exhausted from her day, and started to mumble something. She was with her face down, making it hard for us to understand what she was saying, but we figured it out she was talking to herself about Julian' ideas…plus some colorful profanities to Lord William, including his "nickname", bastard.

After a while, she fell asleep and we changed time.

~^~

We were still in her room and Eve was still sleeping, but not peacefully. She couldn't stop shivering, probably from the cold. I tried to put the blanket around her, but my current form wouldn't even let me do such thing. Toothless got the idea of trying to lit the firewood with his plasma, but he didn't knew how to make it. Nonetheless, he still tried.

While at it, I tried to see what was different this time. I looked around the house but nothing changed. I checked the window and saw it was night. By where the moon was placed, I assumed it mid-night. Suddenly, Eve started to mumble and her eyes to open slightly. When she was completely awake, she got out of her bed and walked to the firewood, unintentionally going to Toothless' side. In a flash of seconds she had lighted the firewood. Toothless was amazed at how easily she had done, changing his glance to the firewood and her back and forth. Then she looked to her bed, probably thinking if it was worth to go back to sleep. After some seconds, she walked to it, but not for sleeping.

Eve kneeled in front of the bed and searched for something under it. Eve took a black leathered book, which seemed kind of violet in the moonlight, and stepped to the chair near the window. She placed the chair in front of the window and started to read the book through the light of the moon and stars, mouthing the words and frowning with difficulty. Toothless stared confused at her for that act.

In the past, most of the persons were analphabets. The only ones who had a education were the clergy and members of the high society" I explained to him while walking behind Eve to see what she was reading. The pages of the book were old, seeming that they could break if not treated gently, and the letters were written elegantly, making them hard to read. Eve was very focused in her writing, struggling to read the bigger words but kept going, until something outside of the window caught her eyes. She looked outside with curiosity and opened her mouth lightly in shock and amazement. A golden butterfly was flying in front of her.

Toothless tried to shoot it away, remembering of his theory and Eve' fear of Sandman, but was unable to do so. Eve looked at aw at the butterfly and even giggled a little bit when the butterfly entered to that house and circled her, tickling her while at it. I glanced at Toothless and he at me. We silently said the same thing: "This is weird but a good sort of weird." The butterfly floated away from Eve and flied to the bed. Eve followed it and tried to reach it, but the butterfly dodged her and flew behind her. Eve turned around to face the butterfly and tried to reach it once again, laughing lightly. The butterfly dodged again, but this time flew rapidly and violently to Eve' eye disappearing at the same moment and only leaving behind some particles of Dream dust. Eve, when that happened, launched her hands to the eye, stumbling to her bed and screamed. Me and Toothless stayed in the same place looking at scene. We couldn't do nothing about it, but it hurt to us seeing her in such state. She was squirming violently in the bed and continued to scream in pain, with her hands still covering her eyes. Suddenly her back arched, making it seem like a exorcist scene, and, as rapidly, fainted.

We were both trembling at what as such happened.

Did…Did we just see Sandman attacking Eve? Knowing that it was Sandman doing the experiment didn't make it better. In all, it made it worst.

~^~

The morning after, Eve woke up with a slight headache.

"Ow…" She crunched her eyes and placed a hand in her eye "Strange dream" Eve mumbled and, with slight difficulty, got out of bed and turned to the table.

"What? She thinks that was a dream?" Toothless asked me, eyeing Eve when she sat on the table and took a piece of bread while she took off the light scarf in her head, showing long black braided hair that reached to her mid-back. He didn't even bothered to keep his tone of voice down, since in this form no one could hear us.

"A-apparently" I answered. How could she think it was a dream? She obviously felt some pain from yesterday. So how? Was it just because she woke up on the bed?

Eve suddenly stopped eating and looked to the door, not making a single noise. We got curious so we stopped talking and turned to it as well. We didn't see anything but the bells of the church. Oh wait, she was listening to the bells. Eve frowned at those sounds while getting up of the table, ignoring the piece of bread on the table, and got out of the house, forgetting her scarf on the bed.

~^~

Eve ran to the center of the village, where the stage was. Practically all of the village was there, talking amount them. The kids, when seeing Eve, ran to her and she immediately hugged them all in one big hug, resulting in the kids laughing and launch comments in between them, such as: "My turn!","Hey, that's my side!", "Can I have a kiss?" and "Don't push me! ". Eve just laughed at them happily, making me and Toothless to smile. We never saw her smile in our time, except that time with Dagur but that was a smile of:"You're going to have a slow and painful dead and I will enjoy every single minute of it." This was a:"The sky is blue, the sun is up, the flowers are blooming and I'm happy." It fits her.

Suddenly, the casual chatter of the village shut down, making Eve to stop distract herself from the kids' play and so did kids. We looked to the stage and saw the guard stepping on the stage, followed by a angry and disappointed Lord William and a nervous and kind of sad Julian. The guard did his usual starter speech and let Julian step forward, who got rudely pushed by Lord William.

"My-My friends" Julian glanced rapidly and scared to Lord William, who just nodded angrily to him "I am sad to tell you that my prayers did not reach to Sandman" This was like a sign to everyone starting talking at the same time. The guard ceased the noise by ordering quietness. Julian coughed awkwardly "But, as I said before, I have a few tricks up to my sleeve. Like some spirits and divinities, Sandman probably would like…a trade for his help. So we'll made a animal sacrifice" The commoners started to complain, saying that they could barely feed themselves and wouldn't risk killing a animal for such purpose. Eve looked absolutely outraged and the children were looking confused at each other, probably not understanding what was happening.

"Enough!" Lord William screamed, standing in front of the guard and Julian "This is my town, I will make the decisions! And I choose that we will sacrifice a bloody creature!" His scream seemed to be the end of discussion. Eve wanted to say something, I could tell, but one of the kids started crying so she took him in her arms to calm him down and walked to a man, probably his father. The man, who had an unshaved blond beard and skinny type of body, immediately took the boy in his arms and tried to calm him. When Eve turned again to face the stage, the three men were already away from us, riding horses that I had failed to notice. But not the glare that Julian threw at Eve.

~^~

We skipped time to mid-day. Eve was kneeled in front of a river, probably in the forest, whit her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and scrubbing fiercely the clothes splattered around her. After washing the current piece of clothing, she sighed and looked to the sky, watching the birds flying coordinately on top of us.

"A animal sacrifice…" Eve said thickly "Animal or not it still is killing" Finishing her sentence, she yawned "A little nap could keep me away from this sort of thoughts" Eve stood up and walked to a near shade of a tree, not noticing our waves of arms.

"No! No nap! Keep cleaning woman!" Toothless said without sense and rapidly ran in front of Eve, completely forgetting that in this form there was nothing he could do to stop her. I watched painfully as Eve walked past Toothless. She stopped for a moment after her passing and looked back curiously and confusedly, making it seem like she was watching me and Toothless. After some awkward moments of waiting in ecstasy thinking that she could see us, she turned her back to us and lay beneath the shade.

~^~

This time we only skipped a few minutes. We were still on by the river and Eve was sleeping underneath the tree. Keyword being "was". She woke up the moment we stopped "time-travelling", begging for air. Besides her lack of breath, she was sweating a little bit. When catching back her air, she froze for a moment. Toothless looked confused at me for a second, silently asking me what was happening to her. Suddenly, she got up and started to run through the forest, leaving the clothes behind.

We followed her until we reached her house. Eve was so impatient to get in that she even got some difficulties to open the door and, when it got open, she almost fell to the ground. Toothless and I watched her with curiosity and concern while she ran to the bed, tripping on the scarf that felt from the gust of wind when opening the door. Kneeling in front of the bed, Eve started to look desperately through the sheets. We looked at what she was doing with fear. She was practically reaping them off.

She seemed to find what she was searching for, since she stopped in the middle of her movements. Slowly, almost as painfully and scared, Eve reached for her pillow. We followed her movements until they stopped. Splattered all over the pillow, were the remains of the golden butterfly in shape of dream sand. Eve touched them lightly with a look of fear in her face.

"No…" Eve whispered "No. No. No!" She felt behind on her back, crawling away from the bed. Toothless stood confused at her reaction. The usual reactions would be amazement, shock or happiness for finding such a gift. But in these centuries anything that was considered supernatural and the person that could do such things, were immediately eliminated. Worse, being a woman, Eve could be accused of witchcraft and burned alive for being a called a witch.

"I don't want this…" Eve said when hitting the wall. She hugged her knees and hid her face in them, rocking back and forth "No…No…No…" She said like a mantra. Behind that chain of word, I could hear her cries of despair. After a while, her tears seemed to cease and Eve calmed down, much to our content.

Eve quickly stood up and walked to the door, leaving the house.

~^~

This time we were in a field. The field itself was big, barren and brown. The green and vivid nature that was supposed to grow was dead and asking desperately for a good treatment and water. In the middle of the field, stood Eve and the man from this morning while we just were in the middle of them. The man shared some similarities with his son, such as the brown eyes and dark hair, plus a short un-groomed beard and was very skinny, more than I was. Behind him, a large and healthy looking cow, practically the only thing that looked healthy in this field, was munching the dead herb. Oddly, Toothless and the cow found themselves in a staring competition. Apparently, animals could see us.

"Your cow is going to be the sacrifice for tomorrow" Eve said to the man.

"What?" The man answered with a shocked and angry look in his face "Why?"

"Your cow is the best animal we have in the whole town. It has no diseases, the milk it gives us is the best around here, stronger than any bull or horse and is beautiful. The bastard will definitely kill her for those facts, not caring about what his people will do without it and with no hesitation" Eve explained.

"How does she know that?" I asked to Toothless in confusion.

"She probably dreamed of it" He answered while looking at the man expressions. The man' face was completely red, his lips trembling and wide eyes, with some tears threatening to fall.

"And…" The man started, trying to keep his sadness and devastation hidden "How do you know that?" He finished while glancing at her curiously.

We looked at Eve, scared to dead that he had found out about it, but she kept firm and looked at him straight in the eye "Eavesdropping the bastard and that idiot…No that's not the right name for Julian, ignorant rat is fit to him."

This answer seemed to be good enough excuse for the man and laughed at it.

"Eve, you must stop doing this sort of things" He said, ceasing his laughs and looking at her with seriousness "Something…bad could happen to you."

"It already happened" Eve answered with a dead voice.

~^~

Every villager was in the town, surrounding the stage. This time the children weren't here, probably due their parents not wanting to see such act. A stone table supported on four smaller rock pillars was placed in the middle of the stage. On top of it, the cow was attached to the table with ropes, it members tied together as well, on it back. Julian was standing behind the table holding a thin dagger in his hands, Lord William and the guard in each side of is. Lord William stepped forwards.

"Today" He started "We are here to see the gift we prepared for Sandman. We hope this will be of his liking" Lord William continued to talk, but I just ignored it and looked at Eve. The three of us were in the back of the crowd. Eve was looking down, her front hair falling to her eyes resulting in a shadow around them. The past Eve was turning to the Eve we knew in the present. And I didn't like seeing her changing. I wanted her to continue to be happy and joyful, not…sad and mad all the time.

"This is not what hope is for asshole" Toothless growled at Lord William words, glaring at the same time at all of men standing in the stage.

"Without wasting more time" Lord William turned to Julian "Kill it" His order came cold and lifeless as the stone the cow was placed. Julian nodded and slowly raised the dagger, trembling in nervousness like he wasn't used to holding a weapon or had done this before. He stopped for a second, breathing deeply before mouthing something, closing his mind to the innocent animal' noises that he was about to kill. In a flash, Julian stabbed the animal in the stomach, tainting his face with some splatters of blood.

The village stood silent after it and, person by person, it started to get empty. Julian continued in his place, holding the dagger in the animal' stomach, and so did the guard and Lord William. Eve walked away, realizing that she was practically the last person. But not to the forest. Eve turned behind a closed house and fell to her knees. Me and Toothless rushed to her, wanting to know what was happening to her. Eve face was whiter than usual and a little green, her eyes wide open and her breath rapid. After some seconds, she puked. I thought for a moment that maybe it was a consequence of Sandman' actions but then I remembered what happened a few moments ago. Eve was probably not looking at the sacrifice not only because of such hideous act but also, probably, that she couldn't take the image of the cow being brutally killed.

When Eve calmed down she stood up and started to walk, only to be stop again, this time to hide behind a house. Slowly and carefully, she leaned her head away the wall and glanced to the stage. The three men were still there, but Lord William was now sending orders to the guard.

"I can't take her anymore" He said "She always finds a pact to disturb me and my plans, even her simple presence is painful for me. And I know that she will do something to stop this, I can feel it" Lord William turned to Julian, who was still frozen by the side of the corpse. The dagger was standing proudly in the pool of blood forming around the cow' stomach "Sandman better answer to your prayers and give me the blasted precognition. With it, I can finally be a step ahead of her" Eve gulped to his words "If not, you are sentenced to death. You hear me?"

Julian looked at him, drips of blood falling to his chin. His eyes were blank and empty but with a glint of madness. Julian made a compulsive smile to Lord William, letting a drop of blood to enter his mouth. The guard and the Lord winced in disgust at it.

"Of course, my Lord" Julian started "You can go ahead to your home. I'll stay here for a while. You know, to take a walk and appreciate what this town as to offer."

Lord William looked at him with clear suspicion in his eyes, but accepted his excuse and left with the guard following him.

Julian waited for a moment, making sure that he was alone. His smile quickly turned maniacal, his laugh matching with it. Julian took the dagger from the stomach and repeatedly stabbed the body, splashing blood around the stage, his clothes and hands. Toothless instinctively took me in his arm and I hid my face in his chest, wanting desperately to cease the laughs and image of the animal' dead and current stabbing. Eve froze, shocked of what was happening. After a while, Julian seemed to be tired of stabbing the corpse and stopped, dropping the dagger.

"Stupid ignorant" He started, still with the smile on his face "He really think I'm going to let him have such gift. How foolish. Even if he's a Lord he does not deserve such thing. I am more worthy to be able to see the future" Julian stepped down of the stage "Besides, if he's really tired of her, he could just kill Eve."

~^~

It was nighttime now. Eve was sitting in front of the window, looking to the moon. She appeared exhausted. Well, so would I if ran like hell to my house who is on the wood, so scared from finding out that people and that I had what those people wanted that I tripped and fell multiple times

"I don't want this" She started "You could have choose someone else or simply ignore the ignorant rat' prayer, so why? Why did it have to be me?"

"What is she doing?" Toothless asked to me, concerned for Eve sanity.

"I think... she's trying to talk to Sandman" I answered to him.

"Take it back and give it to someone else. Someone who can do something about this and that wants to" Eve continued to the night. Her only response were the sound of wind blowing through the leaves of the trees, the water of the river flowing down his path and the night owls' sweet songs "I'm going to sleep… and I don't want visions, you hear me Sandman? It's too dangerous for me."

~^~

It was morning now. Eve suddenly woke up, screaming and falling out of the bed. Streams of tears where falling down her cheeks, her breath was heavy, her long braid was barely holding and she was looking around rapidly with a odd combination of fear and relief. When Eve saw that she was in the safety of her house, she hid her face in her arms, letting hiccup and tears flow freely. Me and Toothless kneeled by each side of her, hoping that we could see or hear the reason of her tears. We saw nothing.

Eve suddenly punched the floor near her head. And again. And again. Her wrist was turning red from the hitting and hard stoned ground and I could see a small and light string of blood forming in the hand. Eve stopped in the middle of her movements, leaving her fist in the air, and then dropped her arm to the floor. After it, she stood up, showing her red eyes, caused by the tears, and determined expression.

Eve walked casually to the door and left the house.

~^~

The commoners and their children were all on the town this time. The children, when seeing Eve, made a movement to run to her, not realizing her current state, but their parents stopped them. The stage didn't show a sign of yesterday actions and neither did the three man standing there, except that Lord William looked tremendously mad and Julian was giving a smile to the children. Eve placed herself in the first line of the crowd.

"To start this assemble" Julian started, hiding something in the sleeve of his tunic "I would like to thank all of you to bring your children to this. I can assure that it would be of a great help." Eve, hearing those last words, frowned lightly and glared at Julian with disgust while I trembled from them. Toothless seemed to have the same effect.

"I'm sad to announce that the sacrifice from yesterday did not work, but-"

"What?!" A angry voice said. A person pushed the people around to be able to pass through them, ignoring the woman behind him, who was holding a child in her arms, pleading for him to come back. The man, owner of the cow, stood besides Eve and joined her at glaring Julian "What do you mean it did not work?! Are you saying that I let you rats kill my family only sustain for nothing!? You bastards! How could-" Lord William, not taking any of the man words, ordered the guard to shut him down. The guard nodded and went to take the man away. While at it, the guard caught Eve glare. Eve did not back down.

"Leaving this turbulence behind" Julian said after some moments of silent "Yes, Sandman did not send me a dream last night, but I know why. A divinity like him shouldn't be satisfied with a animal. Why would he? They are inferior and filthy creatures with no soul. So I thought what was the most pure and innocent thing in the world that could we use as a sacrifice?" He asked to the commoners. Whispers could be heard around the crowd. Eve did not participate in that and continued to glare at Julian, stepping closer to the stage. I had a bad feeling about the following words of Julian, so I hold Toothless' hand for comfort, seeing that the pendant at lost his glow in the beginning.

"Children" Julian answered. The crowd got and I could see some parents acting and running away with their children. Guards with the same armor appeared from all the possible places, taking away the children from their respective parents, beginning a choir of screams, cries and pleads. While at it, Eve stepped to the stage and walked to Julian' side, ignoring Lord William shock.

"Enough!" She screamed, raising her arms for attention. The commoners and guards stopped their movements "We will not use the children as the sacrifice."

"And why not?" Lord William said, going to Eve' side and interrupting Julian "Who are you to say?" Eve looked at him straight in the eye.

"A witch" Eve answered calmly and turned to Julian once again "I am the reason of why your prayers and techniques are not working. My presence and magic prevent Sandman to listen prayers and pleads, nor receive the sacrifices or even come near this town." The commoner said nothing to her words. They were too shocked of finding out that one of them was a witch, that the so called "witch" was always near their children and their lives. On the other hand though, the guards and Lord William seemed to be ecstatic about the knew. In fact, Lord William seemed that he was about to sentence Eve.

"And why should I believe your words?" Julian asked to Eve, while the guards approached quietly behind her. Lord William got furious for such question.

"Are you mocking me, Julian?! You believe in all of that Sandman nonsense, fairies and divinities, but not this?!" Lord William screamed, pushing Eve to the guards arms. The guards brutally grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, making me and Toothless to gasp and scream her name, while running to her. Those brutal movements made Eve' long hair to break away from the braid, covering practically all of her back and half of her face "She is always against my power and church, in her age, she is still not married, she has abilities that no man has, she screamed curses to me in the previous days! I could keep on and on you idiotic fool!" Lord William walked to Eve and stepped on her head "You will cease to be a bother, you bloody hag."

Eve ignored him and said no words. She was looking to the braided girl. The little girl was crying and screaming for her parents to let go of her. She wanted to be by Eve' side. Eve smiled genuinely and mouthed a "It's ok" at her before the guards dragged her away from the stage.

~^~

We were in the most terrifying place of the humanity. The room was dark and humid, habited by rats and cockroaches. Inside of the room, multiple tools used for torture was displayed all around the room. A rack, a iron chair, a Iron Maiden, a Brazen Bull near a oven*, etc. In the middle of the room, Eve was hanged by the arms with chains connected to the ceiling, making her feet to float slightly from the ground, and with her face down, her hair covering it. Guards surrounded her, not doing a single movement.

"Toothless…" I whispered to him. I was scared for what was going to happen to Eve. Will she die? What are they going to do her? Toothless took my hand and held it tightly, concerned and scared for Eve as well.

Suddenly, Lord William entered the room, the guards lowered their head to him at a sign of respect. He ignored them and walked to a wall filled with whips, knifes, swords and other weapons. Lord William picked a long and black leathered whip and walked behind Eve. She made no movement or sound.

"You have been a burden for long enough, you witch" He said, raising the whip "It's revenge for all you made me pass through" I rapidly placed my head to Toothless' chest and covered my ears, not being able to see what was going to happen. Toothless hugged me tightly to him, making me hear and feel his rapid heartbeat. Lord William made a movement to attack Eve but was interrupted by a nervous but determined voice.

"My lord?" One of the guards said. Lord William looked angrily and threateningly at him. The guard gulped "Forgive me for this, but shouldn't we use a sure that she is a witch. Or use a less painful torture to her? She practically saved the children from that lunatic. Perhaps dunking*?"

"Are you questioning my choice?" Lord William asked, glaring and daring him. The guard shook his head in a no sign and mumbled a quick excuse.

Lord William quickly turned his attention back to Eve' back, raising the whip once again. He attacked fiercely Eve, ignoring her blood chilling screams. In fact, he seemed to enjoy them. Lord William repeated the process and Eve screamed at each time. Her dress was ripped in the back, showing her white skin tainted with rivers of blood.

"All the pain and suffering you made me pass through" Lord William walked around, facing Eve if it wasn't for her hair "Look at me. I want to see your face, your pain" Eve denied his demand "Damned, I can't see anything with her hair. Give me a knife." A different guard answered to his order, giving him a small knife placed on his waist. Lord William pulled Eve' hair and cut it. He didn't got it all in that try, so he repeated it. Eve' dark hair fell gracefully to the ground beneath her floating feet "That's it." Lord William stated in disgust happily way. Eve' lip was busted, her left eye was bruised and a string of blood was falling from her forehead. I have no any idea when those bruises happened.

Eve was hoisted in a giant cross, piles of wood and straws were surrounding the bottom. Eve was looking worse than before. Not only her back and face were covered in bruises, but the dried blood was mixed with the recent one and she seemed like she was about to puke the blood that was flowing down her mouth. Lord William seemed very happy and please with himself, standing proudly by the cross while Julian was by the other. The usual guard was holding a wooden stick with a flame. The commoners were here, but not the children.

"Any last words, witch?" Lord William asked to Eve. She looked at him and made a dangerous smile with a hint pity, making everybody to look shocked at her, including us.

"I pity you, William" She said, ignoring the look of shock of Lord William for being addressed by his first name. Eve turned to Julian "And you too, Julian. You'll never be able to do great act with your pride and illusions you build around yourself" Julian looked at her with confusion and slight anger, but returned her smile while taking the flame from the guard hands.

"Your words mean nothing to me, witch" Julian kneeled in front of the cross, keeping the flame away from the piles for a few centimeters "We're rid of you."

"You'll never be rid of me" Eve said before looking at the crow "Please tell your children that I never wanted to harm them and to not be afraid. Fear is only in our head and cannot physically hurt us and it can be easily rid off. You just need to stand up and gain some courage to face them."

Lord William nodded to Julian, silently telling him to light up the fire. The fire slowly took over Eve, the flames eating her alive. In the beginning, Eve showed no sign of pain, but when the flames got near of her skin, she whimpered a little bit, followed by her screams of despair and pain.

And this was the time that I saw blackness again. But before going back, I saw a pamphlet. It said: THE WITCH IS DEAD, 31TH OCTOBER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rack- The torturer turned the handle causing the ropes to pull the victim's arms. If the torturer kept going, it was very likely to rip off the limbs
> 
> *iron chair- To avoid movement, the victim's wrists were tied to the chair or, in one version, two bars pushed the arms against arm-rests for the spikes to penetrate the flesh even further. In some versions, there were holes under the chair's bottom where the torturer placed coal to cause severe burns while the victim still remained conscious. In other versions there were weights that would be placed on the victims thighs or feet. In a special version there were spikes on the head rest and the executioner pushed his head against it.
> 
> *iron maiden- It has many versions. But this consisted consisting of an iron cabinet with a hinged front and spike-covered interior, sufficiently tall to enclose a human being.
> 
> *brazen bull-When a victim was placed inside the brazen bull, she or he was slowly burned to death.
> 
> *dunking- in the witch-hunt, it was a trial. Someone who sank was considered innocent, while floating indicated witchcraft. Some argued that witches floated because they had renounced baptism when entering the Devil's service. King James VI of Scotland claimed in his Daemonologie that water was so pure an element that it repelled the guilty.


	13. Chapter 13

Toothless P.O.V

I'm angry. No wait, scratch that. I'm absolutely furious for a person that I have recently met, for something he did centuries ago to a person that I also have recently met…Screw logic and everything that stands by its sides.

After waking up, at least seemed like it, I wanted desperately to see Eve. I wanted to see if she was ok and alive, I wanted to shiver over the creepy atmosphere she transmitted, I wanted to see her adorable cat-cap and that odd purple tutu, I wanted to see her dark and jaded eyes looking at me saying: "Do I have to explain everything to you?", I wanted to see those three stripes falling in front of her hair. Unfortunately, no such thing happened. That group wasn't there anymore, leaving only behind the cylindrical object.

Seeing that Hiccup was still asleep in the hard surface of the floor, I took him to his bed, wondering how did nobody didn't see us unconscious and splattered all over the doorstep. I didn't want to wake him up, after that…nightmare or memory, whatever that ish was, I wanted him to rest a little bit. Plus, in that state he isn't going to try to stop me from punching Sandman right in the face…Not telling Hiccup where I'm going is starting to become a habit.

Not even bothering to change the clothes from the dinner to my usual ones, I ran to Agafya's house. The wind slapping me in the face while running, the cold entering my bones through the thin shirt I was wearing and the snow slowing my movements didn't stopped me

Finally arrived to Agafya' house, I tried to calm down my heartbeat from the race and anger before barging in like it was nobody's business. After catching my breath and trying to hide my fury for awhile, I stood up straight and tried to act normally before knocking the door.

Without doing anything, the door opened.

"I'll be back, Sandy. Just need to check something in the bakery." Agafya said while waving behind her back, before stopping in front of me with confusion, probably due to my presence and for being here this early on the morning. Then, she sighed and took her coat off "Get in."

I followed her to the kitchen. Sandman was already awake and was drinking something that I assume is Eggnog…For some reason…

"Where's Hiccup?" Agafya asked while sitting by Sandman' side, pouring more Eggnog in Sandman' glass, that he so desperately wanted and happily drank again. I leaned in the wall by the door sides.

"Sleeping" It wasn't a complete lie, maybe it wasn't even a lie. I glanced at Sandman to see how he was since the fight. He got a little more color, showing a slight tan, his movements were faster and no dark circles under his eyes…for now. And he obviously was thirsty since he couldn't stop refilling his cup.

"Good, he needs it" Agafya started before looking seriously at me "What happened?" She continued while analyzing me. This was when I realized that my hair got loose from the running and was probably all messed up, my pants, which were the most expensive and best I owned God damnit, were stained with random mud and so were my shoes, plus some herbs stuck under the soles and laces.

"Just took a run" I lied…Kind of…

"Yes, I know but why?" Agafya insisted, now looking mad, for lying at her, and amused, for attempting to lie at her.

"Wanted to" Agafya glanced at me with a look that obviously said:"This is the stupidest and lamest answer I know, you can do better than this."

"With these clothes?"

"Yes" I don't know why I'm keeping lying since it's obviously not working. Agafya said nothing, waiting for me to add something, and leaned over the table looking very amused at me. Sandman looked confused at us.

"You're done?" Agafya asked while standing up and, taking the empty bottle of eggnog, and bringing another one for Sandman. Oh my God, how much Eggnog can he take? Unconsciously, I glared at Sandman, subconsciously praying that Agafya wouldn't notice. Sandman, while waiting excitedly for the new bottle, saw my glare and looked confused and maybe a little afraid at it. Meanwhile, Agafya returned and poured the drink in Sandman' glass. Agafya stared at us in confusion, seeing that he wasn't touching or even realized that his cup. After some seconds, she seemed to realize something and sighed.

"You know about them, don't you?" I knew that Agafya referred Eve and Sandman. He, after hearing Agafya' question, looked mortified. He understood know. He knew why I was looking at him with murderous intend.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, not dropping my glare although Sandman looked sorry for his act.

"No, I just know that look" Agafya said while checking how Sandman was. He was looking down at his lap, ignoring the drink in front of him. Agafya pitied Sandman, I could see it, but said nothing. She knew what was done was done and he needed to accept that.

"How?" I asked, wanting to stop this feeling of pity for Sandman as soon as possible. I'm not feeling sorry for him. He's the cause Eve was killed.

"I did that exact face when I heard of it" Agafya answered while turning her head to face Sandman, raising her eyebrows "And I was also going to hit him" Embarrassed, he faced the floor, taking small sips of his eggnog.

"What stopped you?" I asked, curious why she didn't to it. I would punch him right away.

"Nick did" Agafya answered while walking to the door. Suddenly remembering something else about it, I quickly asked angrily to her.

"And what makes you sure that I won't?" I closed rapidly my mouth after seeing my mistake and double meaning. I was screaming to a person with multiple weapons a room away from her and that could kill me with a hand behind her back and what I said could be interpret as a threat, showing exactly what I was thinking to do.

"Because your 'good' not 'naughty'" Agafya said from a far. My glare turned into a look of confusion for a second, which Sandman seemed to find amusing, making me quickly glare at him once again but he continued laughing at me. It think this is a pretty good time to punch him.

While he was still laughing, I ran to him and, by the collar of the nightshirt, I raised him of the chair, making us to be face-to-face. To show what was about to happen to him, I raised slowly my fist by my face' side. Sandman didn't even flinch. He kept staring at me with the pride and dignity of a warrior, making me remember slightly of our fight at his zone. This was the face I was showing to Sandman when he was preparing the dreamsand to hit me once again. But there was something else. He knew that he deserved this punch for what he did for Eve and he regretted it.

No. I can't do this. I just can't punch someone for something that they regret. I'm not going to go this low to punch Sandman, a Childhood Guardian and the bringer of Dreams. Besides, living with guilty from what he did was enough of a punishment.

I dropped him back to his chair and took his cup. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was until I drank the refreshing and sweet beverage.

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

I wasn't back, at least not yet. But I wasn't in Eve' village anymore.

I was in a old little town with small wooden houses, placed in a circular way among them. In the middle of the township, there was only an firewood. Looking outside, pines trees adorned with snow was keeping the village away from wondering eyes. It was night now, the stars shinning brightly and the moon smiling at me… No, seriously, the moon had a arc in the lower half that seemed like it was watching me and was happy with my presence or that something that only he knew what was about to happen.

Suddenly, a clumsy shadow appeared by his side. Along with the disorientation of his movements, some sounds of surprise and laughs, like when you discover something new and unexpected but definitely cool, were coming of it. Looking closer, I could see that the shadow was of a person, apparently male.

It's a plane, it's a bird, it's…Superman!, I thought with amusement, not being able to ignore how fitting this sentence was for this situation.

The figure, when reaching the floor, tripped on his lending, making the back of his vest to cover his face. The way the person was dressed seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it and I was quite curious about him, especially at the reason of why he was with a stick with a 'G' shaped end like some sort of magical staff…For some reason, that doesn't seems as crazy as it should. The person took the piece of clothing of his face, making me gasp. It was Jack Frost, at least I think it is, with his white hair and snow-flake shaped eyes. The pendant, for the first time I was in this form, glowed at the presence of his maker. Jack glanced in my way, so I hid behind a near pile of wood, although I seriously doubted he could see me and only turned his way for sensing the pendant…This was the best theory I got so far.

Jack looked at my direction for awhile longer before letting it slide and walking to the center of the village. I peeked through the pile to see what he was going to do. Jack threw happy greetings at every person who passed by his side, each one ignoring him. Jack walked to a woman, asking something unreachable for me in this distance. The woman, like the rest of the other villagers, ignored him and continued her path. Jack got confused at this but attempted to talk to someone else, who ignored him at the same time. A couple of children, giggling amount them, ran to Jack, gaining his attention. Jack turned and smiled at them, leaning a bit to address them.

"Excuse me-" Jack started, but the children passed threw him like it happened to us in Eve' town. Jack got shocked and terrified at what just happened, taking a step back and breathing heavily. The others villagers took this as a queue to start passing him, each one at the time. Jack seemed to turn shock from sadness, cheerless for the people not being able to see him. I passed through this, but seeing someone else in such place was heartbreaking.

Not wanting to look anymore at this depressing scene, I closed my eyes and leaned my back to the pile. I held tightly the pendant in my hands for two reasons. 1) I was sure it would bring me comfort; 2) I had this idea of my hands could keep Jack from looking at my place by stopping him sensing the pendant. I held my breath for a little before opening slowly my eyes, sure that I was calmer. Unfortunately my calm evaporated the moment I saw the figure in front of me. It was Jack Frost, but possessed by the nightmare. His skin was already pale without the nightmare inside him, but now his skin was as blue as ice, his vivid blue iris shining with joy and mischief were fully black with an expression of loneliness and misery. I instinctively backed away from him, expecting to pass through the pile due to my current form, but no such thing happened. If it wasn't for how close that Jack was, I could have ran away from here. Using by terrified state, Jack reached for me. I continued to look for a way to escape, but Jack paid no mind to it. His hand touched slightly my cheek, as if delicately, before roaming down, not leaving my skin. Suddenly, Jack brutally grabbed my neck, choking me. Amazingly, in this form this was able, probably only being possible to do so because Jack was also a spirit. Jack was shaking violently, as if he could feel any cold himself, and his face was slowly changing to a painful frown. I fought with his grip, but it was worthless. His hand seemed stuck in my neck. The pendant' glow became stronger and brighter by each choking sound I made until the only think I could see was white.

~^~

And this was when I woke up.

I was harking for breath and my hands flew to my neck when I woke up in my bed. Taking some deep and painful breaths, I managed to calm myself a little bit. This was no ordinary memory or dream. The "normal" ones never hurt me physically. Sure, I felt the lack of air when I dreamed of the lake, but I had no side effects of real drowning. Now, I could clearly see the marks of Jack' hands.

I checked the bed besides mine to see if Toothless was sleeping, hoping that I had time to hide those bruises from him. Luckily and curiously, he wasn't here, but I let it slide…for now. I quickly changed to my clothes and added a light colored scarf, to cover the hand' prints.

I made my way to the door, with the intention to find Toothless. While at it, I tripped on something, luckily not falling into the ground. I looked at the cause, finding the cylindrical object from last night, and immediately knew where he was. Placing the object in my pocket, I ran through the hallway, ignoring the confused glances of the twins and Snotlout. Gothi even called for me.

When I reached the front door of the hotel, Sebastian and Eve were talking amount them in his truck, not noticing me running to them.

"We need to try, Eve. It can't go-" Sebastian stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized my presence "What tha-? Hic, what are you doing?"

"Drive to Agafya' house, now" I ordered with a serious tone. Sebastian glanced at Eve, silently asking her if she knew what was going on. Eve ignored him and focused her stare on the road in front of them. Sebastian shrugged and initiated the truck.

After some moments, a question flew through me.

"Why were you guys in the hotel in the first place?" I asked curiously. Eve didn't even bothered to look at me. She seemed embarrassed and nervous for some reason. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of yesterday. Those three never talked about it, not even if we asked. They just kept it a secret and would immediately change subject. Plus, Sebastian said at Toothless that we needed to be patience that we would know in later times. Finding it this way was definitely not how I imagined it.

"We were supposed to bring you over to Agafya' house, so it's no big deal you ordering me around" Sebastian joked, glancing to me through the rearview.

"Why?"

"We need to talk" This time, Eve answered with a hidden angry tone. Not wanting to make her mad, knowing exactly what would happen if her feelings got out of control, I kept quiet. Apparently so did Sebastian because he stopped with his jokes and started to hum gently.

~^~

We arrived at Agafya' house in no time. While Sebastian was parking the car, I immediately jumped out of it, taking a few steps forward for balance, and entered the house without knocking.

"Toothless!" I screamed. I really wish he didn't do anything to Sandman. Hell, Sandman could be unconscious again by now! How long was Toothless here?

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Agafya came out of a room where her weapons were and looked at me with obvious concern, not even bothering to hide it. I walked to her, sure that she could answer my question.

"Where's Toothless?" I asked rapidly. She seemed confused at my question and why I was worried about him. In the corner of my eye, I could see that she had took a gun in her hand. She probably thought I was in danger when she heard me screaming.

"In the kitchen with Sandy. Why?" I ignored her question and ran. I didn't even bothered to make sure if Sandy was Sandman or ask were the kitchen was, I just went to the only room with the door open and emitted a smell of cinnamon, maybe because of Agafya' cooking. My concern was for nothing since Toothless was only drinking Eggnog with Sandman. I quickly checked if Sandman had any bruises…Oh thank God, he's fine.

"Hic?" Toothless asked when seeing me at the door. Sandman was waving at me, somehow happy to my arrival "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I retorted. If he didn't hit Sandy (Why am I calling Sandman by his nickname) why did he came here?

"I…" Toothless mumbled. He couldn't lie to me, even if it depended on his life. To other person or friend sure, but for he can't to me. He's unable to. We lived always lying to someone, we always found a reason to. A family wants to adopt one of us, keep us away from each other? Let's invent a crazy lie about or habit or metal state. I may talk with people they can't see or Toothless may have rage attacks in random occasions. They think that they can "cure" us, so they adopt us anyway? We'll give life to the lies. If they don't work, find something that the family hates and use it against it. Some were simple. They don't like a style? Allow me to turn hippy and Toothless punk (I'm pretty sure that's when he got his tattoos. One of them is on his left shoulder, a red emblem forming a Viking mark, and the other are on his back, a pair of dragon wings…now that I think and know about this, they are pretty fitting to him). They are against a religion? I'm Jew and Toothless is Muslim. They don't like the LBGT community? We tell them that we belong to it (That one isn't a lie. Both of us are bisexual).

Sebastian, Eve and Agafya were behind me, interest on what was going on. I could feel Eve' discomfort on being at the same room as Sandman, but she ignored him and focused at Toothless, waiting for his answer. Agafya also sensed it, so she moved a little bit in between them and held her hand. Eve, amazingly, let her, but didn't hold it back, leaning her forehead to Agafya' back in return though. Sandman, when seeing her, chocked on his drink, making Sebastian let a light chuckle before covering his mouth with his hand when Agafya threw him a glance, and got embarrassed and sad, probably for what he did to her.

Toothless sighed and looked at me, glancing quickly at Eve.

"I was going hit Sandman for what he did to Eve" Toothless said and, after seeing Sebastian throwing one of those stares that parents show when scolding a son, quickly added "But I didn't."

Sebastian let go a quick:"Ah" before moving his head to the girls, wanting to see their reactions. Agafya was showing a knowing smile and Eve raised her head of Agafya' back to stare at Toothless in shock and unbelief.

"Well, we need to move" Agafya said while making a movement to leave the kitchen, still holding Eve' hand. Eve stopped her in the middle of her way and looked at Toothless.

"Hang on. You…" Eve started before looking around, not knowing how to put what she was about to say "You were… going to punch Sandman in the face…because of me?"

"Well, yeah" Toothless said as he smiled at her "He hurt you. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

After Toothless words no one said a word. Sebastian was smiling at Toothless, proud of him, Agafya was also smiling but was glancing at Sandman, who was with his arms crossed in the table, chin resting in them and messing slowly with cup while staring sadly at it. Eve was looking at amazement at Toothless, mouthing the word "Friend" as if it was unknown for her.

"That is…" Eve started "One of the nicest things someone did for me."

"But I didn't-" Agafya walked in front of Toothless and interrupted him.

"But you were going to. If you didn't thought a bit about your act, you'll definitely would. That's how you are Toothless. You protect your friends" Agafya threw a quick glance at Eve and me "No matter how or who it is."

Agafya' words were powerful and full of true and I smiled at them while watching Toothless' humble side coming out.

"This is a very nice conversation. It truly is and I feel bad for stopping it, but we have a very important issue in our hands. So" Sebastian moved away from the door and waved his arm to the other side of it "Can we move to the living room? I quickly need to check on Sandman and then we can talk. But you guys are free to finish your drinks first."

Sandman and Toothless drank rapidly their drinks, leaning back their heads. Finishing them, they simultaneously placed the empty cups on the table, cleaning their mouths from the eggnog. Sandman got out of his chair, walking to the door. He stopped a moment at Eve' side, as if to tell something, but seeing that Eve didn't even glanced at him, he continued with his head down. Toothless, although didn't moved and was looking at his hand before moving a finger to his mouth, testing his gums.

"Toothless?" I asked, making everyone to stop his movements and look at him with curiosity. Toothless moved his finger away from his mouth, showing blood at the tip of it. Toothless looked at Sebastian, silently asking him to come near and see what was wrong. As Sebastian answered to his call, so did I, worried about him.

"Open your mouth" Sebastian ordered while leaning in front of Toothless. Toothless did as so. Sebastian looked at Toothless' mouth with curiosity and concern. Inside of it, blood was coming from Toothless' gums.

"How did that happened?" I asked in concern. The rest of us gathered around Toothless, seeing what was happening, Sandy placing himself on top of the table.

"His teeth are coming out" Sebastian said as he took Toothless' cup and looked inside of it "Your mouth is preparing herself to them and making space. See?" He showed the inside of the cup at us, showing a molar in it. Toothless took it in curiosity, wondering how he didn't feel it coming out of it.

"His teeth?" I asked in curiosity "But he's 18" I said in a obvious tone.

"Hiccup, he's a dragon" Sebastian answered. Agafya quickly added: 'A Night Fury in fact' "He has two set of teeth. One of them is the humans one and the others are canines. Not those he has already, but dragon ones. Those are dangerous. Kind like of a crocodile or shark but stronger."

"Spit" Agafya ordered at Toothless as she rose his cup to Toothless, taking the role of the nurse helping the doctor. He took the cup and spit the blood to it. After it, Sebastian told him to open his mouth again and moved his hands to touch inside of it.

"You better have cleaned your hands" Toothless warned before Sebastian placed his fingers inside of his mouth.

"My hygiene is the last think you should worry about right now. But if it makes you feel better, I just washed them" Sebastian moved his index finger sound Toothless' gums, trying to find something in them.

"But why didn't we see them before?" I asked in curiosity. This time Agafya answered.

"They are retractable. Toothless can take them out whenever he wants. In his dragon form, the human ones are gone, leaving him…well, toothless. But they are also hidden and he can take them whenever he founds. Whenever it's to eat, hunt, threat or attack."

"Found it!" Sebastian said in victory, throwing his free arm into the air while making a fist with his hand. Coming out on the gums on top of Toothless' front teeth, a bright and short canine, but threatening, was showing for everyone' eyes to see "Want to see it, pal?" Toothless nodded slowly since Sebastian finger was still on his mouth. Sebastian moved a little bit to the side, giving space for Agafya as she took of a black compact-mirror and moved it in front of Toothless face, mirroring for him his tooth. Toothless looked at it in shock and disbelief, but excited nonetheless for finding something else about his dragon self.

Sebastian finally took his fingers of Toothless' mouth, making the canine to go back to the gums, and we all moved to the living room, except Agafya who said that she was going to pick something up on her bakery. Sandman laid on the couch as Sebastian kneeled in front of him, moving his hand close enough to float on top of Sandy. A bronze glow came out of it and he moved slowly along Sandy' body, from head to toe. While Toothless stayed by Sebastian' side, seeing with amazement his magic, I and Eve sat in the other couch.

Remembering something, I took the cylindrical object of my pocket.

"Here" I said while showing the object at Eve. She looked at it with the same jaded eyes, although I could see some anger to it and to what happened the last night. She shook her head "Take it. It's yours after all" Eve didn't move for a second before taking the object for a moment. After some awkward seconds, I asked something else.

"What is this, after all?" I asked, curious at what this small object could be capable of.

"Memories" Eve started, looking at the picture in the object. Watching closely, I saw that the only differences between her and it, were that her hair was longer. The closed expression was the same "They are more of them, from everyone in the world. Inside of them" Eve moved her hand along the object and it opened, like a door "Are the teeth of our childhood. The teeth hold all of their happy memories. So when they are passing through a hard time, she brings them back to help them. But since Pitch possessed her, she only takes the sad and bad ones. The times you embarrassed yourself, someone hurt you, you got scared, ect. It good for Pitch in. It helps him to spread fear, makes someone remember the mistakes they did on the past and fear that they can do it again, stopping them on their objectives or-" Eve stopped her sentence, as if it was hard for her to say the following word. She glanced quickly at Sandman and I knew what was it. Dreams. Not wanting to push her on saying it, I interrupted her.

"Ok, I get it. So by freeing the Tooth Fairy, she can go back on taking the happy memories and helping children…Does she only take the memories of the children? Nothing in their adulthood?"

"In some special cases. For the Guardians and spirits, she has the memories of their whole life before becoming who they are now. Their adventures, friends and family and how they died. Besides them, is the reincarnations case. Like you and Toothless-"

"But we never gave her our teeth. We kept them away from her."

"Let me finish. In the reincarnation case, the Tooth Fairy holds the memories of their past life. But she doesn't brings them to you. For that, he helps her" Eve pointed at Sandman, still holding her glance in me "He brings those memories in the form of dreams, so that they won't suspect of anything."

"Oh" I answered stupidly, not knowing what else to say "And…Does she address by any other name then the Tooth Fairy? Because I see that more like a title, like the Guardian of Memories" I know it was a stupid thing to answer, but I was curious. If they were someone before becoming who they are, she must have some other name.

"Tooth or Toothianna. The last Sister of Flights" Eve finished. After saying my look of confusion, se continued "The Sister of Flight were an immortal race of winged women who ruled the city of Punjam Hy Loo, which sits atop the steepest mountain in the mysterious lands of the Farthest East. They were winged women, known for being beautiful and fierce warriors. They all lived in a great palace in Punjam Hy Loo."

"Done. You'll be good as new in a few minutes and you can finally go out and start you job again" Sebastian said while helping Sandman sitting, making space for him and Toothless to sit by Sandman' sides. Sandman was glad to hear Sebastian' verdict, happy to be able to spread dreams again. Seeing that Eve was looking at him with her usual expression, he send a friendly smile at her. Eve, uncomfortable by it, turned her head to the side, pretending to be interest in the firewood design. Sandman smiled faded for a second before coming back when he saw the light blush on Eve' cheeks.

"What's the name of your species again?" Sebastian frowned at his question, knowing that Toothless was about to mock him for his "rabbit- side".

"Pooka."

"Puka" Toothless attempted to repeat. I know he could said it, he did it in the morning after the Sandman' fight, he's just messing with Sebastian.

"Pooka."

"Booka."

"Repeat after me, pal. Poo, as in Whinny the Pooh." I chuckled to Sebastian explanation and Sandy made a silent laugh. Eve' lips twitched upwards for a second.

"Poo, as in Whinny the Pooh"

"Exactly,- don't repeat that. Ka, with a K."

"Don't repeat that. Ka, with a K."

"Say Pooka."

"Say Puhka"

"Pooka."

"Puka."

"I give up, you're hopeless" Sebastian fell to the couch as he placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it. He stopped for a moment, to think better on his chose of words "No wait, scratch that. It doesn't fit you. You're just annoying." Toothless smirked proudly, as if it was a complement.

"Shouldn't we be discussing about that?" Eve asked. Me, Toothless and Sandy looked between us, asking at each other if we knew what she was talking about.

"We're waiting for Agafya to come back" Sebastian answered, taking his hand away from the forehead and looked at the chandelier in the ceiling "You need to understand that it isn't simple, Hallow."

"With me it would, you're just scared" Eve retorted.

"No, I'm cautious. If it isn't made correctly, serious consequences could happen. Hell, we may impression her forever" Sebastian leaned away from the couch, looking seriously at Eve "We can't just open a portal because it pleases you, Hallow. And don't say it isn't because of that" He quickly added when seeing that Eve was about to defend herself "It may not be the only reason, but it's your principal one. You want revenge on Pitch by what he did last night."

"If it was simple revenge, I would have put the matter on my own hands, rabbit" Eve said, her tone of voice growing while she stood from her place. Her calm lost, obviously "They aren't going to be here much longer, Sebastian. They need to be trained and control their powers. Toothless hasn't even flight and Hiccup hasn't learn how to use a sword or fight, for the Man in the Moon' sakes! We need to be fast."

"First of all, don't raise your voice to me and sit down" Sebastian commanded at Eve. She, reluctantly, sat back, huffing for a moment before gaining back her composure. For a tiny little bit they seemed like a parent scolding his daughter for wanting to go to a party at late-night "Secondly, remember that the holes don't only open here in Burgess, they just are more common. When they go back to Berk, we can easily take them back here, whenever it is by tunnels, portal, Agafya' globe, shadow or mirror travel. Finally, I know that we don't have time. Pitch is going to attack them sooner or later, I know. They need to get stronger, I know. But everything can be controlled if you just have a little bit of patience. I'm aware that this is asking too much, but bear with it for it for a few more weeks and make sure that Pitch doesn't find out about you. This isn't only because of the Guardians, I'm also saying this because of you. I don't want you to get hurt again, you hear me?" Sebastian looked at Eve, waiting for her respond "I repeat, you hear me?" Eve nodded "Good. Now, why is Agafya taking so long?"

None of us answered him. We didn't even knew what Agafya went to pick from the bakery. Was it money? Cake? I saw that Sandy was waving his arms around but no one saw him. Toothless and Sebastian were so tall, at least compared to Sandy' short stature, that they didn't even see him and Eve did everything by her reach to ignore him. When Sandy saw that I was looking at him, he made a pointed at his hand. I frowned at his movements, not understanding what he meant. He huffed before starting over again. Sandy opened his hand and pointed at his ring finger.

"A ring?" I asked to Sandy, ignoring the confused stares that the other were sending at me. Sandy nodded and smiled at me, happy that he could be understood "Sandy says that she went to pick a ring" Sandy made a an arc movement around his neck "And a necklace." Eve and Sebastian didn't seem confused anymore. To be honest, they seemed to have all the answers of the world now.

"Seriously?" Toothless asked in disbelief "Jewelry? Why is she so desperate to pick a ring and necklace?"

"The only reason right now that I'm not scolding you now, Toothless" Sebastian started playfully "Is because you don't know Agafya or her story. The necklace is the only thing that she holds that belonged to her parents, who abandoned her when she was still a kit*" Toothless closed his mouth and puffed his cheeks, as if he could take back his words "And the ring is…Not exactly a wedding ring, but it works like one."

"дерьмо!" Agafya suddenly irrupted through the door, slamming it behind her. We watched her stomping rapidly to the weapon room. Sebastian and Toothless followed her, curious at what happened to make her angry.

"Ублюдок Pitch разрушил мою пекарню! И если это не было достаточно, чтобы идиот ограбили мое ожерелье и кольцо! Я собираюсь убить его!" Agafya screamed. Even if she was a room away from us, we could all feel the rage in her phrase. Hell, Toothless immediately came running to the living room and leaned away from the door, peeking to see the rest of the commotion at a safe distance.

"What happened?" I whispered to Toothless.

"I don't know. The only Russian that I know is Vodka" He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes to Toothless answer. Eve was wide-eyed at the commotion and Sandy was puffing his cheeks and looking around nervously.

"Eve!" Toothless whispered to her "You know Russian, tell us what did Agafya said!"

"Pitch destroyed her bakery and robbed her necklace and ring" Eve stopped for a moment, thinking if she should tell the rest "Plus some…colorful language" Sandy nodded to Eve' translation.

"He's suicidal, right?" I whispered in disbelief and shock, flinching at the sound of something breaking.

"No, just crazy" Eve answered.

"Hush, I think she calmed down" Toothless said, peeking through the door at the same time a dagger flew through the hallway "Never mind."

Agafya stumbled to the living room, Toothless running to his seat and tried to act casual. Sebastian, who was leaned to the door, looked at him with a joking glint in his eyes, one of his eyebrows up for effect.

"You two" Agafya pointed to me and Toothless "Come with me. You're going to train."

At the moment we were going to stand up, Sebastian interrupted us by raising his hand. That's a talent.

"Hang on, we haven't decided if we are making the hole or not."

"Really?" Agafya asked to him with her knowing expression. This wasn't a question with a answer "All up for saving the Tooth Fairy?" All of us, except Sebastian, raised our hands, me doing it for still being a little shaken with the previous saving.

"I also want to save her, but we can't just open a hole without knowing the consequences and-" Sebastian interrupted himself when seeing Agafya and Eve looks "Ok fine, you win! But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming on you two. Sandy and Eve, come with me to the Antique store. And you two" Sebastian pointed at me and Toothless "Are going to listen to what Agafya' says and focus on it. I'll be damned if you guys don't take this seriously. And this coming from me isn't normal so you know I'm serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit- Baby rabbits (Adorable)
> 
> дерьмо- Shit
> 
> Ублюдок Pitch разрушил мою пекарню! И если это не было достаточно, чтобы идиот ограбили мое ожерелье и кольцо! Я собираюсь убить его - The bastard of Pitch destroyed my bakery! And if that wasn't enough, that idiot robbed my necklace and ring! I'm going to kill him!


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup P.O.V

Agafya brought us to the stable. The inside was just as you expected of it, but cleaner, not as smelly and without animals, which could be the reason of the previous conditions. There were nine stalls in the total, five in the left side and four on the right. The left space was used to put away bags of various contents, some of them letting out strands of barley. Although the stalls were all empty, I could feel a presence in each one of them, especially when I passed through one of them and felt a heavy breath. Toothless also seemed to feel the presence since he was standing in front of one of them and looked curiously at them. He raised slowly his hand to touch the small door.

"Stand in front of the wall" Agafya ordered us, making Toothless to stop his movements. He gave the stall a last glance before doing as Agafya said. She didn't seem to notice the presence or was simply ignoring it. No, maybe she was used to it. I walked to the wall and leaned by Toothless' side.

"What are we doing today?" I asked politely to her. Messing with Agafya in this moment is not something considered wise to do.

"You two darlings are going to learn how to dodge" As she said the sentence, Agafya moved her hand to pick something from the behind of her skirt.

"You're not going to throw daggers at us, are you?" Toothless asked, suspecting at her intentions. Agafya immediately dropped her arm as if offended.

"I was fixing my skirt" She stated "Do you think I'm that crazy? Are you afraid of me or something?" An uncomfortable silence was her answer while I and Toothless looked at everything except Agafya "Oh, thank you darlings" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I was about to mumble an apology but something hit my shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" I instinctively grabbed my shoulder. Where did that come from? I lifted my hand slightly from my shoulder. I'm going to be honest, I expected to see red circle forming around the place where I was hit. Thankfully, nothing was there but a light bruise forming underneath my clothes.

"What tha-!" Toothless started. I looked at him in confusion when I saw that he was holding up his knee on the hair with his hands. He will deny it later, I just know it, but he was hopping a bit "Did you just throw a rock at me?"

"Yes, I did" Agafya confirmed. She didn't seem affected by Toothless' anger. She was even smirking and throwing the rocks in her hand up in the air before catching them once again "I could use some plastic balls, but-" Agafya stopped her sentence to catch a runaway rock who was about to hit her face. With her arm perfectly in front of her eyes, her smirk dropped and she continued to talk "They don't hurt as much and you need a sample of what is coming to you" I got quiet. Agafya knew what she was doing. She knew what to do and how to do. From what I heard, she lived a life full of difficulties and dangers and survived them all, turning them into adventures that she's proud of "Ready?"

"Yes" I answered for both of us, totally ignoring Toothless expression that clearly said: 'You're going with this? Seriously? At least let me prepare for the pain' and I just don't get it. I should be the one doing that face. I should be hiding in the corner because I know that I will be in immense pain in a matter of seconds because I can't have agility or speed to dodge even if it's for my life...Which is going to be...Honestly, this is PE all over again.

"Hang on-" Agafya ignored Toothless' plead and threw him a rock at his arm "Ow!"

"You're going to do better than that" She said while continuing to throw rocks nonstop. Toothless gave up on trying to stop her and focused on getting away from the flying missiles. In high school, when playing dodgeball in PE, he was always the last on the field, of course he was, he's one of the fastest and agile person I ever know, so it is no surprise for me seeing him dodge the rocks with barely any difficulty. While me… I was trying my best to stop getting hit by the rocks. I don't know how Toothless does it. It likes I'm attracting the rocks.

"Hiccup" Agafya called, stopping to throw rocks "Don't focus on the rocks but yes on my movements" She raised her left arm "Just because I raise the left arm doesn't mean I'm throwing it that way. I can easily throw it to the right or behind."

"So what do I give attention to?" I asked. I had no physical ability to help me survive. My strength comes all from mind so whatever Agafya will say next can be helpful.

"The legs" She simply stated "If I move my right leg, my target is the right. If I move my left leg, my target is the left. That simple" Agafya looked at me straight in the eyes and smirked at me. She was challenging me "Ready?"

I nodded determinably, already focusing in her feet movements. Agafya moved back her left feet and I moved to the right. I was hit in the left shoulder.

"You need to be faster than that" Agafya warned me.

I ignored the pain in my shoulder and got in position once again. Toothless had used that moment to move away from the wall and sit in a small pile of straw, obviously done at being the target of a Russian lady that looks like she could run the mafia while she is practicing her aim. Seeing that I was ready for more, Agafya started again.

She rose slightly her right foot and I moved rapidly to the left, barely missing my arm. Then she moved the left and I moved to the right, not even feeling a tip of the rock.

"Better" Agafya smiled "But what if you can't see the opponent?" Obviously I'm screwed.

"You hear them" Toothless answered "If you hear a crack, something falling, a whisper or anything in those terms, you have five choices. One, you trick them. Two, you stay where you are and attempt to dodge it. Three, you run to them and try to fight them. Four, you run as hell as you can. Five, you simply trust your instincts" I quietly stared at Toothless in amazement. I knew that he had more experience in fighting, had military training and his intelligence was more street-smart, but he still never ceased to amaze me.

"Exactly" Agafya stated as she pointed a rock to him "Let start with the first one. Most of the time, the simpler way to know where they are, is to insult them. Be patient because nobody is that stupid to immediately show themselves or a sign about their whereabouts. Use something that they are found or proud of. By instinct, they will try to defend it. If they show a sign of their hidden place, pretend that you're going in the opposite way. They will most likely attack you without thinking. If they come out and charge through you, be prepared to attack. Due to their rage, they won't be even be using their brains."

Agafya was moving back and ford as if she knew, or suspected, something was going to happen and was preparing herself to it. Thinking about what I heard about her past, I figured that such things and dangers she lived through would make her somewhat restless.

"The other way is to analyze the territory. Memorize everything in your head and try to see something out of place or unusual. Pretend you don't notice it and walk next to the hidden place. They will obviously think they weren't found so prepare for their attack and strike back. Run in a zigzag way if you can't find them. It will be harder for them to target you due to the movement. By the way, everybody out of the stable" Agafya walked away without telling us the reason, only giving the option to follow her blindly.

~^~

"Can we stop?" Toothless screamed to nowhere.

The moment we got out of the stable we lost track of Agafya and immediately got in the middle of a battle field. Rocks where throw to us through a place that was unknown. Before even realizing what was happening I got hit a couple of times until Toothless told me to run around. This was part of the exercise and the objective was to dodge the rocks while trying to find Agafya. To me this was completely starting to sound impossible since I was getting pretty tired and my breathing was so heavy that I couldn't even speak. Toothless on the other hand didn't seem tired, just angry, and his eyes were wondering around like crazy.

Toothless' question was greeted with silence.

"Oh come on!" He screamed in fury.

Too tired to even give a damn, I laid down the grass. Agafya wouldn't throw me rocks seeing how wasted I am…right?

The answer was no. I immediately got hit by, at least, four rocks in a row. I curled in a little ball as a habit. In school if you attempt to fight back or run there is a large shot of getting worse so you learn to endure the pain. But this isn't school, it's worse.

"Stop it!" I screamed while I attempted to stand up as rocks continued to be throw, some of them which I managed to dodge. Toothless had tried to help me but he was also a victim of the rocks so he had to walk away forcefully. Suddenly, he seemed that something had caught his eye.

"There!" Toothless pointed as he bent down to pick one of the rocks. He threw to the middle of leafs of a tree near the stable. Nothing came out of there "What?! But I saw her!" He got hit in the head as if to scold him "Hey!" Toothless turned around at the exact moment another rock was thrown at him. Thankfully, he managed to dodge it by rolling to the side.

I looked around rapidly trying to find any movement or something unusual. Unfortunately, nothing. Unless you count flying rocks.

Toothless caught another rock and ran to my way, passing by my side. He threw the rock again and this time I saw a light movement on the bushes. Turns out it was just a rabbit.

"For some reason I feel bad for this" Toothless mumbled in confusion "That wasn't the Easter Bunny, right?" He asked to me. I shrugged. For me the Easter Bunny right now could be a man with bunny hears and fake cotton tail…Wait, I just thought about Sebastian.

Sensing something behind me, I quickly got down. A rock fell in front of me and I rapidly looked at the source of it. Nothing was there.

By my side, Toothless slowly took the rock that had been threw and walked slowly to my side, pointing to his eyes and then to a far away tree. I looked confused at it until I saw it shadow. Besides the tree, there was also the part of female' silhouette showing, casually leaning against it.

"Where in the world is she?!" Toothless screamed while throwing his hands to his head. By the corner, I could see him smirking. Agafya continued to throw rocks at us, not knowing that we had found her. And we let her believed it as we dodged the rocks, running to the tree.

Arriving to the tree, I and Toothless both moved by each sides and, slowly and silently, we turned to catch Agafya and- She was gone!

"What the hell? She was there five seconds ago!"I screamed as I looked around me to find Agafya. Toothless stood in silent, probably confused at how she managed to do such thing. I moved away of the tree and glanced at every vegetation, hoping to see anything that could tell us about her location. After a while, I asked myself why Toothless wasn't doing the same thing.

I looked back at him only to see Toothless casually leaning in the tree, with his arms crossed, and smiling amusingly as he watched me.

"Why are you standing there? Help me find her." I said.

Toothless only arched a eyebrow and pointed a finger up. I looked up to find Agafya sitting with her legs elegantly crossed and one of her hands covering her mouth, trying to keep down her laugh. I though a few seconds later that my shocked expression might have been the reason.

~^~

"Well that went better than I expected" Agafya said as she rubbed an ointment on Toothless' bruises. She already had done mine, stating that this ointment will make them disappear in a matter of minutes "And funnier. No offense" She added when seeing Toothless annoyed face. He will later deny he pouted.

"Fantastic. Now what do we do?" I asked to Agafya.

"You will continue to practice your aim and Toothless is going to learn how to control Plasma" She answered, smiling when seeing Toothless' excited expression.

"And then?" Toothless asked, trying to hide the excitement on his tone.

"You're going to brush your teeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know why they need to brush their teeth...


	15. Chapter 15

Toothless P.O.V

Controlling the Plasma thing wasn't nearly as hard as I thought. I could command it as if it was part of my body. That time in the Sandman' zone, I refuse to call it Sandman's Island for my sole belief that a island is a place meant to relax and that was the most stressful thing I ever experienced, was simply a trigging to this amazing and powerful power of mine.

The trees splattered all around the ground of the forest were a very good example of it. Agafya told me to train there, that way I wouldn't make any damage in her property nor would I bring attention. Due to my dragon teeth coming out, I had to spit the blood multiple times to the ground, but I continued to train. Agafya left me alone after awhile, stating that she had to go look for the sword that Hiccup was going to train with. I don't know how to react to that new. Plus, apparently Agafya doesn't understand very much about dragons although they fascinated her.

Proud and confident about my ability to create Plasma, I went to see how Hiccup was going. He was doing well, very well. Most of the times he hit the middle and the other he was near of it. I never expected him to be this good with weapons. Then again we never actually felt the need to.

I leaned against the wall by Hiccup' side, safe from the daggers.

"Anxious for the fight?" I asked to him. Hiccup, having no other weapon and not knowing where Agafya kept the rest, walked to the targets to take the daggers. I took some of them, knowing that I should improve my aim.

"A bit" Hiccup answered "You think it's going to be worse?" He hit the middle.

"It may be, but I don't really know how the Tooth Fairy is nor I do know her zone" I threw the dagger, not really expecting to hit anywhere near of the target. Apparently I was on luck since it hit the arm.

"Eve told me that she is a Sister of Flight" After explaining me what it was I stopped in the middle of my movement to throw another dagger. A winged warrior was possessed by a nightmare who is hungry to fight and ready to shed blood… Keep calm "Where's Agafya?" I asked, desperately trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Still searching for the swords" He answered and looked at me with excitement "She is going to teach me how to use one. Isn't that awesome?" I got a bit of shocked of how happy he was at learning this. Sure, it's everybody fantasy to learn how to use a sword, but this is reality. A distraction could get him really hurt.

"Yes it is" Agafya said as she entered the training room. In her hand, there was a big, rectangular black box "Toothless, can you do plasma without worries now?" She asked.

I nodded proudly while remembering the warm and tingling feeling on my throat from forming the plasma.

"Good" Agafya turned to Hiccup and walked to him "Ready?"

"Yes" Hiccup answered, determination obvious in that simple response. Agafya smiled, noticing how fortitude Hiccup was being, and made a silent order to Hiccup for him to raise his arms, placing the box in them. She opened them to show two small swords, the ones using in fencing. Agafya took them out of the box and gave one at Hiccup. Hiccup, placing the box on the floor, gladly took it and immediately started to analyze it, focusing on the pattern on the grip. I leaned against the wall to give them more space.

"These types of swords are called a foil. For starters, we start with these"

Hiccup nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he placed himself in the position that we regularly see when sword fights begin. Hiccup extended his left leg behind, bended the front leg and raised slightly his right arm. The left arm was awkwardly hanging on the side.

Agafya smiled at this and also raised the foil. She was calm. I could clearly see that by how different her position was compared to Hiccup's. Her left arm was resting behind her back and her feet were perfectly joined together.

"Attack" Agafya ordered, allowing Hiccup to have the first hit. He, having no idea how to begin this, extended rapidly the foil. Changing the direction of Hiccup' attack, Agafya made a swift movement with her own sword before rapidly placing the tip of the foil an inch away from Hiccup' chin. I fought against the instinct to run to him, knowing well that Agafya wouldn't do something that would actually hurt him.

"Don't let yourself so open, darling" Agafya pulled back and went to her original pose, smiling at Hiccup. He stayed in his place for a moment, shocked at what just happened, before returning to his spot "Lunge."

Hiccup made a kicking movement with the leg behind him and launched himself to Agafya, knowing that this wasn't safe at all but had to. Agafya dodge to the side with such grace that could be mistaken for a dance step. She raised the foil and, with the grip pointed down, rapidly hit Hiccup on the middle of his back. He fell, his face only a inch away from my feet and his left arm tugged uncomfortably under him and the right one stretched to the side, the foil a few feet away from his hand.

I picked him up and looked angrily at Agafya, surprised to see her amused expression being switched to a concerned and confused one.

"Are you okay?" I asked to Hiccup. He nodded, obviously trying to hide his pain, and went to get the foil. When Hiccup reach it whit his right hand, Agafya interrupted him.

"Hang on. Use your left hand" Hiccup was about to start complain that he was right-handed, but she stopped him "Hiccup, I will love to explain why you should use your left hand, but we don't have much time, especially if those three are working together, and you will need it to fight the nightmares. So do what I say."

In the other trainings Agafya wasn't as serious as she was in this exact moment. She used to teach us with an amused and patient smile on her face and her voice was always dripping with laidback sarcasm. Now she is dead serious and impatient.

Hiccup walked to her and nervously switched the foil to his left hand. He experimented a bit. to the side, spinning and then pointing the foil to one of the targets, etc. Feeling confident, Hiccup threw the sword to the air, the foil circling in the atmosphere before he grabbed it again.

"Ok" Hiccup said lowly, almost as a whisper "Lets try it again."

They both placed themselves in position. Hiccup attacked first, launching to Agafya' stomach. She placed her foil to defend herself and used it to push Hiccup back, rapidly using the open target he was. Hiccup defended back, making the foils to hit together and being raise to the air.

I couldn't help but remind myself of how much of a classic battle position they were right now.

Hiccup was shocked at how quick his movement was, his mouth and eyes wide-open. Agafya smiled at this before making her move. She gracefully spun behind Hiccup and used the grip to push him down. This time Hiccup only took a few steps forward, luckily not falling, and lunged to Agafya once again, holding the foil with both hands. The attack stopped inches away from each other faces, the only thing separating being the foils placed in an X position.

"Holy shit…" I whispered in amazement. They kept the position for awhile before floating letters made of dreamsand, forming in the end five simple words.

'THE HOLE IS READY.'

I and Hiccup were staring at the phrase in amazement, not only due to its magic but how fast they were. Agafya was the one to talk.

"Very well" She dropped the foil by her side and walked to a near closet, taking another sword from the inside. The prime difference in between this one and the foil would be the size. The new one was a larger and didn't hold the beauty of the foil. To be completely honest, it reminded me the ones that are most used in the movies. "This is literally called a Viking sword. Perfect for you, Hiccup. Lets go to your room and pick the daggers and to let you guys brush your teeth" With that, she walked away from the room

"I still think that it's stupid" I said as we walked to the doorstep. Hiccup was busy fawning over the sword and Agafya was picking her coat from a hanger.

"Tell that when Tooth rips your teeth off solely because they are a light shade of yellow."

~^~

'Did they brush their teeth?' Was literally the first thing that Sandman wrote on the air and the answer was the same as the following ones, made by Eve and Sebastian. Yes, we fricking did it. It wasn't that we didn't care about or dental health, we did, but it gets annoying when someone is constantly asking you this. Unless you're my dentist, you really need to stop asking theses questions.

We went to the antique store only to find it closed so we had to enter by the back. I reminded that Eve told me that no one could enter if it wasn't by the front door so I got a bit of worried, but apparently Sandman was already waiting for us to go to the storeroom.

Eve and Sebastian were facing each other in a circle with a star on the center painted in a dark shade of violet. An odd looking door was in the middle of it. Only an door. Absolutely no wall behind her or any room…Makes perfect sense.

"Oh, you three are finally here" Sebastian said. His usual glow was lacking although he tried to hide it, stating that he was tired from preparing the hole. Eve, on the other hand, didn't seem affected. The only difference from her normal self was her hair being tied in a low ponytail and not having her cat-cap. She was also holding her memories behind her back "Did you guys-"

"If you ask us if we brushed our teeth I swear I'll rip off your front teeth, Bugs Bunny" I threatened him impatiently.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sebastian turned to Eve "Ready?" She nodded and placed her memories on the middle of the star, returning calmly to her place as Sandman and Agafya pushed us away from them.

Eve and Sebastian moved their arms in circular and synchronized motions as they both chanted a hauntingly beautiful and mysterious mantra in an unknown language. The box started to make a light pink glow, illuminating the circle around them and the inside of the door. The designs of the door started to dance around as they moved to the center, opening slowly a hole, letting us see how our next destination was.

At first I couldn't see a lot, just fog. But as the hole became wider and the glow of the circle became stronger, the fog started to fade slightly and I saw a plain and lightless red and purple wall. In no time the hole had occupied the entire door. Now I could perfectly see that the wall was part of a floating column. No wait…A giant palace constituted by SEVEN identical floating columns hidden by mountains. Like Sandman' zone, Pitch' presence could be seen. Bits of nightmare sand was randomly splattered around the palace and nightmare shaped owls were circling each one of the columns.

"Hm" Hiccup started "I expected to be worse."

"And it is" Agafya said back as Sandman nodded his head in agreement. Eve and Sebastian ignored us and continued their work. The memory started to float in the air and their hands started to glow their respective color. Violet for Eve. Gold for Sebastian.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in curiosity, raising an eyebrow for effect. That seemed...normal is not correct word but the only one that comes to my mind right now…"normal" enough.

"It's too quiet. Yes, Tooth is possessed by a nightmare, which enables her to be her usual loud and excited self, but not her fairies. I expected them to be…well, a bit crazy due to the lack of their queen presence. But I hear nothing."

Sandman, turning himself so that Eve couldn't see him, maybe so it wouldn't disturb her, made a small cage with his dreamsand and showed it to Agafya. Her response was a raised eyebrow accompanied with wide open eyes.

"Pitch put the fairies in cages? Again?" Sandman nodded to Agafya' question "The poor things…" She looked distantly at the hole.

"Enter" Eve ordered us.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hiccup asked. Sebastian made a sarcastic laugh at him.

"Oh, now you're asking? How about when I was almost screaming due to this idea? Enter the bloody hole" He said impatiently and jokingly at us "The moment you two enter the hole we'll close it so that the nightmares won't use it or Pitch senses it. But we'll open it when you two need it."

"How will you know when we need it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Assuming that you will fight the nightmare of Toothiana in two maybe three hours, we'll open it at the time. But Jamie will be here with the book any minute so it's no problem."

"Well, except maybe one." Eve added at the same time she stretched her arms. Sebastian did the same movement.

"Besides the possessed Tooth Fairy?" I and Hiccup said in unison, both with the same level of sassness…If this isn't a word, it should be.

"Yes. Alvin" As Eve said that I could clearly see Agafya face-palming herself and whispering:"Oh, dear God and Man in the Moon not him."

"Yes him. Now would you two enter the hole, please? I'm literally using the magic to cover my form for this so please" Sebastian turned his head at us, showing his glowing eyes and that his whisker and ears starting to appear "Get. In. The. Bloody. Hole."


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup P.O.V

I fell a tingling feeling through my whole body as we passed the portal, making me feel numb. When finally landing on the zone, I couldn't feel my body and almost fell to the golden ground. The portal closed the second me and Toothless got there. Toothless, by my side, was shaking and rubbing furiously his legs.

"I'm trying to wake my legs" He answered me when catching me watching him. I left the issue behind and started to look at our surroundings. There was a golden column with geometrical pattern made with the most colorful and various jewels I ever seen. Unfortunately the nightmares had eaten all of their glow.

Suddenly, a body flew behind me and pushed me forward. We both fell, nearly hitting the wall. The body pushed me nearer the column, seeming to want to make me part of it. Fine, I'm a jewel of a person but this is exaggerating. That so called body was Toothless and he was looking at me with his eyes wide open. With one of his hands covering my mouth, he made a silent sign to me and pointed up. I quickly reminded myself about the nightmare owls, Alvin and probably his nightmares. Oh and, of course, the possessed Tooth Fairy. How could I forget that?

I nodded to Toothless and instinctively took one of the daggers, leaving the sword hanging on my belt. Toothless did the same thing.

We walked cautiously, glancing at every angle around us. We saw no such thing that seemed to cause us trouble.

Out of nowhere, we heard a small, desperate and animal squeak. Both of us turned rapidly to the source of the sound, weapons raised and ready to fight, only to find a small grey mouse being chased by three hungry owls. The mouse rapidly climbed my leg, apparently begging for safety. Out of instinct, I took it protectively in my hand, throwing the dagger in my other hand to the nearer owl. Toothless, now having a dagger in each hand, ran to the two other owls, stabbing simultaneously with the daggers. The owls disappeared, leaving behind a small explosion of black liquid.

After making sure nothing else was here, I changed my attention to the mouse curling and shivering from fear in my hand. The poor creature was obviously terrified from his near dead experience. One of the animals who consisted of the owl diet were small mammals, like a mouse.

"It's okay now, little buddy. The nightmares are gone" Toothless moved by my side, leaning over me to see the shaking mouse on my hand, now in the same level as my head. Looking closer now, I could see that the mouse was wearing a green smoking hat with a yellow feather standing up in front and a belt with a golden coin hanging to it side. If it wasn't for our current situation, I would find this odd. But, honestly, this was the most normal thing that was happening until now.

The mouse looked cautiously around before moving his green eyes to us. We smiled at it, trying to make him for comfortable with us.

The mouse, when seeing us, quickly jumped on his tiny feet and started to squeak rapidly, maybe a bit angrily at us, letting us shocked in confusion. No, it wasn't the fact that this mouse was apparently speaking to us. No. It was the fact that the mouse seemed to speak rapid Spanish. And God Damnit, I studied French and Latin, not Spanish.

"Ok, little buddy. You are obviously fine but let me tell you something" Toothless leaned until he was at the same eye-level of the mouse "We don't speak Spanish. Speak English."

The mouse, obviously a little mad at Toothless, took his hat off and hit Toothless nose with it. Toothless shot his hand to his nose and let a pained groan. The mouse settled the hat back to his head and threw a final look to Toothless before looking at the two of us. The mouse seemed to clear his throat. Cute, if you asked me.

"My name is Pérez and I'm one of the many helpers of Toothianna" The mouse said with a notable Spanish accent. Pérez was about to continue but Toothless interrupted him.

"Pull up, helpers? I thought her helpers were fairies-"

"I'm from the European Division" Pérez answered angrily at him. Well as angrily as somebody could do while whispering with a squeaky voice. He was obviously still scared about the current situation although he tried to hide it with fake confidence "Don't do any dumb question and let me talk" Toothless frowned at Pérez words, knowing very well that it was directed to him "You need to help me free the fairies from their cages."

Pérez explained to us that when Pitch went to possess Toothianna, first he had to impression the fairies to make her weaker. Without the fairies to pick the teeth and leave the gifts the children will not believe her, making her an easy target. He engaged the Fairies in Toothianna own castle, setting up a trap for her. Hearing her fairies screams and shrills, her maternal instincts took over her and, without thinking there was something wrong, ran to them. The nightmare took over her in front of her own little helpers. Some of the fairies also got possessed by minor nightmares, to serve the fearling. Pérez tried to free the remaining fairies, but was attacked by the owls.

While Pérez told us his story, we had moved to a more secluded area of the tower. Pérez pushed one of the many jewels of the column, that one being a vibrant pink in a diamond shape the only bright stone left, and an oval shaped door appeared, showing a spiral stairs made of marble. The walls around it were made of memories of children all around the world. And, I'm not going to lie, I was tempted to look at every single one of them until I found mine and Toothless. The dark hall was illuminated with blooming bright flowers hanging on the "walls".

Now we were in a similar floor. The only difference was that this circular floor had a wall that seemed more like a cage with the large diamond shaped holes on them, letting show the dark sky tainted with grey clouds. Oddly, there was a green silhouette with a foggy sick pink behind it in the middle of the sky. I and Toothless looked at it in curiosity, interest at what this creature was. Pérez, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly who it was and that it had to be feared. He rapidly hid in my jacket pocket, trembling with fear.

Suddenly, the figure was no longer alone. Black dots were leaving from the form back and started to circle her in rapid speed. The creature let a blood chilling scream shrill. It wasn't like the owls, no. That one was stronger and thinner, almost as of an eagle. It seemed to be an order to the little dots because they abruptly stopped circling around the creature and moved their attention to us. They flew to us rapidly, so fast that Toothless only had time to push me to the ground, protecting me from them.

The speed of the dots was so fast and violent that when they hit Toothless he was roughly pushed against the column. Some of the dots seemed to see me splattered on the floor and attacked me. Looking closer the dots were obviously nightmares. To put it simple, they seemed like flying petroleum with lined holes as teeth. The way they attacked me reminded me that time when we were attacked by crows. The difference was that they seemed more interest in entering my mouth, not noticing Pérez. I fought against them, throwing them away from my face and keep my mouth shut as tightly as possible. It seemed the more I took out of my face the more they come as revenge.

The nightmares seemed to know that it wouldn't be easy to pry open my mouth so half of them move their attention to my nose. They covered my nostrils, stopping me from breathing. In a brief moment of stupidity and lack of air, I opened slightly my mouth. It was enough for them as they entered.

They were choking me. I was sure that at least one of them had gone down my throat. The others seemed interest on my teeth. With their tiny claws they made scratches on the ceiling of my mouth and seemed to sharpen their claws on my teeth. I could already feel the taste of blood in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out but I couldn't. The blood was leaving my mouth in small rivers falling in my chin due to the nearly absent spaces. Now that I had those things in my mouth for a while I could see that they weren't sharpening their claws on my teeth. They were trying to rip them off.

I heard the shrill of the nightmares. It wasn't the ones attacking me. It was Toothless. There wasn't just blood leaving his mouth. There was also some sort of black goo. He was biting the nightmares. Suddenly he shot the Plasma, destroying all the remaining nightmares.

I put both of my hands on my mouth, throwing as much nightmares as I could and, finally having the needed space, I spat out the remaining nightmares, as well as some blood. With the sword I sliced in half every nightmare in my sight, amazed at how well I was able to handle the sword.

We turned around to see if that creature was still there. It wasn't but I could feel it was near. Suddenly a flash of green and pink flew through my eyes and the sound of Toothless screaming for release. I could only see the back of the creature as she attempted to push Toothless over the edge. The only think keeping him here was his grip on the creature arms and the tip of his feet on the edge of the floor. He wasn't doing anything about it. He couldn't. He couldn't push it away or fight against it or shoot the plasma. If he did, that would be certain dead. But I could see that it wasn't his only reason.

I finally realized it. That creature was the Tooth Fairy.

Toothless looked terrified and I'm sure it wasn't only because of the fall behind him. I remembered Sandman aspect when possessed. It was hideous. I can't imagine how she looked right now.

Finally getting out of my shock, I ran behind the Tooth Fairy and attempted to push her behind and away from the edge, hoping that that way Toothless would too. Attempted.

When I reached my hands to the Tooth Fairy' shoulders, her wings got in my way. I expected them to be fragile, like of a butterfly, but they were razor' sharp, giving multiple cuts at once on my hands. I quickly took my hands away from her and saw the results. Bloody lines appeared on the palm and back of my hands and fingers. But I didn't care.

Toothless, probably in a vain attempt to tell me to run, opened his mouth, showing that his dragon teeth were still out. The Tooth Fairy saw them and withdrew one of her arms from Toothless' grip and shoved her hand on his mouth, trying to rip his teeth out. I tried to push her off again, this time being with success and ignoring the pain. I and the Tooth Fairy fell together, side by side.

But it didn't come out as I wished.

"Hiccup!"

I stood up as fast as I could and ran to Toothless, hoping that I could catch him before he fell. I and Toothless both were with our arms stretched and I catch his arm. That is, if it wasn't for the Tooth Fairy grabbing my leg and bringing me to the ground, face first.

I look one last time at Toothless before he fell to the morbid sky. It pained me to see his face. Toothless' green eyes were wide open with shock and his mouth was in a small 'O', not knowing if to scream or to be silent in his last moments.

"Toothless!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup P.O.V

I continued to look at the empty morbid sky. Toothless is dead. My best friend is dead. My brother is dead. And I did nothing to safe him.

With that thought and feeling the tears stinging my eyes, I continued to lie down and cover my head in shame and sadness and anger with my arms. I wanted to stay there forever, mourning for my best friend dead. Remembering all the good and adventurous times we had. I never had someone close to me dead. I never met my parents, so I never bothered with theirs. But Toothless…he was the only one I could count on in the past. And who would help me now to fight Pitch and the nightmares? Eve, Agafya and Sebastian are there for me but they can't enter the zones and-

Oh crap.

With that last thought, I got out of my depressing pose and mood and rolled into my back just in time to defend myself from a golden sword. That one was different. Instead of the straight blade like mine, it curved on the end. And its owner was no other then the Tooth Fairy. And she looked pissed and ready to strike another attack to me.

I rolled by the side, placing myself dangerously close from the tip of the floor. To be more exact, my head could easily see all of the sky and other towers. I let myself hope that Toothless could be in one of them, but no such thing happened. But then again, if that did really happen there was no way he survived without any painful injuries or end up dead.

Hearing the now familiar shrill coming again in my way, I jumped to my feet and dodged to the side, faring away from the tip and placing myself on the middle. Tooth, with her sword firmly stuck on the floor and with her kneeling in front of it, turned away to face me, glaring with her empty and lost dark eyes.

I'm doomed.

~^~

Toothless P.O.V

The face of the Tooth Fairy was still printed in mind, not giving the space for my brain to realize in what situation I currently was.

Her eyes were dark, like Sandman's, but in a different manner. It wasn't exhaustion like his, Tooth's eyes were lost, not knowing were she was or what to do, not remembering what she is. It was almost like all of our memories were deleted it from her own brain like she was some sort of a machine.

What contributed to the Tooth Fairy' scary factor was what happened to her face. Shadow-like hands were forcing the skin around her mouth to stretch so wide that I thought for a split second that I was fighting the Joker instead of the Tooth Fairy. But instead of the wickedly happy grin of the world wide villain, her mouth was frozen in a scream of terror. The inside of her was also rotten as the nightmare soul who possessed her. That is, if they even have one. Her gums and tong were one of the darkest shades of black I ever seen and showed to me lines and lines of pointy, yellow and rotten teeth, kind of remembering me the inside of a turtles' mouth.

She was more disturbing then the fact that I was enjoying falling to the sky to my dead. Or maybe it was just because of being on the air itself, feeling it blew to your hair, not caring how much of a mess it is to this point, and your body cutting the wind. It almost like I was part of the sky.

This was the moment when I finally came to my senses and my brain screamed: "I'M FALLING FROM THE FUCKING SKY AND YOU ARE HERE BEING POETIC?! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND THING OF A WAY TO GO BACK TO THE TOWER AND HELP HICCUP OUT!"

But I had no clue. I still didn't know how to fly or even saw how my wings looked like. I thought harder and obligated my mind to break the wall in between the memories from my usual and normal life to the memories of my past ones. I knew it would hurt, I accepted that everything that will happen to me would be painful, but now I had nothing else.

I pushed myself to the limit, ignoring the strong headaches and the feeling of sickness on my stomach, until my mind went to a sudden stop. Literally. I couldn't think of anything else. But I didn't care, I continued to force my brain to pass that stop. Suddenly, my body went limp on the sky like a puppet falling to the ground.

There was nothing but white now. Everything around me was as blank as a sheet of paper and so were my clothes. It was odd really because I could still feel wind from the fall. And then it hit me. I was inside of my own mind. I was facing the wall that was encaging my own memories. And yet I still didn't know what to do about it.

I walked a bit ahead, noticing how weird my steps were in here, it seemed like I was floating, and then I stopped again. There was something pushing me away, keeping me far away. It annoyed and frustrated me. This was my own mind, it should me to control it not some sort of hocus pocus.

I stepped ahead again, this time not stopping. Well, I did, but that was because I couldn't move any further. I raised my hands in front of me, feeling a hard surface stopping me from any movement. There it was.

I moved my hands around, tracing with them every part of the wall, hoping to find something. A door, a window, anything. Now I was really losing my patience. Ok fine, it was sweet as hell the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost to protect us from Pitch' arms and all of that, but couldn't they have thought of something to let me going through those memories freely when I found out about it?

In a fit of quick rage, I punched the wall. Again. Again. And again. The process continued until I heard something breaking. I open my eyes, not realizing I had them close on the first place, and I saw a light crack below the palm of my hand. I broke the wall. There was a way then.

My fist returned rapidly to their previous actions, my kick joining them few seconds later. I tried to breathe plasma at it, but I was unable to, leaving me several moments using all of my energy to destroy the wall. After a while I had made a crack big enough for me to pas if I squeezed my body. I was about to do so, until I saw something. Or someone.

Through the crack I could see half of an unknown yet familiar man, the rest of him was still hidden by the rest of the wall. He seemed, at least, 3 or 4 years older them me, taller and physically stronger too. He had an athletic build, obvious by the lack of clothes he was wearing. To be more specific about that, he only seemed to wear a pair of brown pants and a single-strap holder that that left little to the imagination.

Kind of feeling stupid and realizing that it was really rude checking someone out when the person is right in front of you (I mean, at least do it secretly), I looked up to face the man' face. Let me be completely honest okay, the type of body itself was already hot, alright? Specially with those blue tribal tattoos on both of his biceps and forehead. And joining now his facial features, I could say safely that this man standing in front of me was ruggedly handsome. Long bluish-grey hair kept in small ponytail, kind of pushy eyebrows over his green eyes and instead of human ears he had long bunny ears with the same color of his hair and- Hang on.

I suddenly remembered that night when we fought Sandman. I had just woken up from Eve' outburst of power and I was joking by how Hiccup reacted for dreaming with Jack Frost until Sebastian asked me how I thought the Easter Bunny looked like. And until now, everything I just said was spot on. If this man has an Aussie accent I'm going to scream.

I looked at his eyes and the thought of those that I saw before. They were exactly the same. I looked at them deeper to see if I was right and I realized too late that it may have not been the best idea because a strong wave of pain flashed through my head, so strong that I actually stepped back and, in a natural instinct, my hands flew to my head while I grunted and closed my eyes tightly in pain. Feeling a slight movement in front of me, I opened them again to see a stretched hand, showing me a leather bracer with orange stones, connected to what I strongly think it was the Easter Bunny.

I took the offering hand gratefully, but also with a bit of hesitation. Our hands only touched for a moment before he vanished in a light green glow, taking his place a quick flash of black that jumped to me in a feline manner.

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

I'm sure that this is the one where I'm going to die, I'm sure as hell and this is just the second zone, I thought.

I defended and dodged all of Tooth Fairy' attacks, although in a few of them I wasn't able to do, leaving me with blood-stained clothes, all the stains coming from my body. It was ironic though. The wounds that she provokes to me were small and yet painful as hell. She knew exactly were to attack and cut. My own wasn't either being friendly with me, giving me from time to time a hideous and almost traumatizing imagine of me laying in a boodle of my own blood with my eyes as dead as a fish'. The squeaks of fear from Peréz always pushed away the images, though.

I defended another attack of hers by placing my sword in a horizontal manner in front of my face, her swords clashing mine with a loud "clink!"With her swords resting in an X manner in mine, she started to push me to the edge. I forced my feet to the ground and attempted to push her back, but my body was weak due to the extreme blood loss.

I was in the edge now and the only thing keeping her away from me was the thin barrier that our swords did, and even that way I could feel her rotten breath hitting my face. But that may be how close our face where. I could clearly see her yellow canines forming her sicken smile and her mouth opening and closing, always giving a glimpse of her snake-like tong.

With Tooth Fairy' inhuman scream and her last push, I fell to the air. I was sure that it was my dead until suddenly someone flying caught me by my armpits and flew rapidly to the top of the tower, leaving behind a angry scream from Tooth Fairy.

I looked up to see the face of my savor. Who I saw next made a wave of emotions fly by me. It was Toothless. And he had huge black wings and a tail behind him. I didn't know whatever to be surprised or happy, I didn't know if to cry or smile and laugh.

Toothless looked down at me, showing me one of his smiles specially made for me. I smiled back at him in happiness, happy to know that he was alive and discovered something else from his dragon heritage. Before I knew, Toothless had throw me to his back, making Peréz let out a quick squeak. Instinctively, I grabbed tightly his shoulders and placed my legs so that I wouldn't hit his wings, it just felt natural for me to be in his back. Sure, he gave me piggy rides all the times, but this was completely different. I didn't usually felt this free.

Toothless let out an excited scream before turning around the tower, my grip tightening in that rapid movement, and flew to the tower at the tip, also the further from the other. We landed at the lower floor.

"That was amazing!" I said as I got out of his back. I walked a bit around the floor, to see if there was any danger and difference from the last one. Seeing that there was nothing to fear and that the only thing different was that the column was made of pure and full of dust gold, I settled on the middle of the floor, putting Peréz to the floor and laughed by how dizzy he looked and by how much his way of walking seemed that he was intoxicated by alcohol. Then, I looked at Toothless.

Toothless passed his arm, covered by a green shirt, through the column, cleaning the dust, and looked to his reflection. He passed one of his hand to the reflection of his wings.

"How did you do that? The wings, I mean" I asked, curiosity and amazement dripping from all of the words in my question. Toothless didn't respond me immediately, still lost in the wonder he was living at the moment. His wing suddenly started to shrink, and so did his tail, until there was nothing to see but two holes in his shirt, showing a glimpse from the white tank top and a bit of his tattoo.

"I'm lucky that I didn't wore the leather jacket today " Toothless said while he examined the damages on his clothes. I smiled at his comment, asking myself why did he love so much that jacket, and asked him the same question. Toothless didn't respond and this time I knew that he was hiding something. He usually responded right away. But I didn't ask about it, specially because there was a happy glint in his eyes and a barely notable blush in his cheeks. But if you knew him as long as me, you'll notice these small changes on him. After a bit, he responded.

"It just came instinctively."


	18. Chapter 18

Toothless P.O.V

Now let get one thing clear. I don't like or enjoy lying to Hiccup, but I will tell him about…that…just not now because we are in a serious situation and I know he would make a fuss about it. That's the only reason. Not because I'm embarrassed and thinking to keep that moment to myself and take it to the near grave.

While Pérez was keeping his guard up to see if other nightmares or the Tooth Fairy were coming near, we used this time to think of a proper plan to knock out- I mean, to…nope, honestly this is exactly what we need to do expel the nightmares from the Guardians so lets us keep using that, its simpler- the Tooth Fairy.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Hiccup while keeping my ear sharp, a bit skeptical that a little mouse could warn us about near danger. Hiccup, on the other side, seemed completely up to leave Pérez in guard and trusted him.

"I don't know" He simply answered. He gave a quick glance at Pérez behind me and then he suddenly light up with an idea. If this was a cartoon, I could have surely seen the lamp appearing on top of his head "We need to release the fairies first."

"What? Hiccup, no. The fairies are the Tooth Fairy helpers, they may follow her orders even if she's possessed."

But if that is the case...why would they be kept prisoners?

"…Or not" I quickly called Pérez to come here. He left his post near the edge and ran with his little paws to us, asking what the matter was "Where are the fairies hidden?"

~^~

Pérez anxiously told me, while Hiccup and him where on my back as we flew under the towers to not attract unwanted company, that they were all held on the middle tower. As we flew near it, I couldn't hear anything. Not even a single shrill or cries of the fairies.

Lending on the middle section, trying to avoid the eyes of the owls flying over the tower, Pérez told us to split up so that it would be faster to free them all, which I immediately refused because I will die before leaving Hiccup wandering alone while a murderous Tooth Fairy is around looking for our teeth. That are still connected to our mouth. And, goddamn it, if I get nervous for going to a dentist with a license the proper instruments I don't want to bloody know how she'll manage to reap them off.

Also, I don't want to be alone, but I'm not going to say this out loud.

And this kids, is how I got into a dark room whose only light sources were small geometrical holes. The room was only occupied by big cages, that for some reason reminded me of Tweety, made of black metal filled with tiny fairies that, if looked from affair, could easily been mistaken by hummingbirds, all still, one of them seeming to comfort others in despair and others sleeping or counting how many of there were here to pass time. Although, when Pérez let a loud squeal to make his and our presence noted, the morbid and sad quiet atmosphere was broken with cheers of happy hysteria and tears of hope as most of the fairies started to fly, some of them even accidentally hitting the ceiling of their respective cages.

"Alright..." I said lowly as I wandered my eyes all around the current location, looking for any threat. Nothing.

"How are we going to free them?" Hiccup asked to Pérez, who decided to place himself in his shoulder. Something wasn't right. Why would they leave the fairies alone? With no supervision? Wouldn't have they improve the security here if moments ago Pérez was trying to free them?

"You just have to destroy the locks from outside" Pérez jumped from Hiccup' shoulder and landed on the bottom of a near cage. Fairies running to him asking for help and thanking him for sending them free. He climbed the bar that held the lock and, using his tiny little sword, worked on opening the cage.

~^~

Hiccup P.O.V

As Pérez struggled to open the cage, the fairies were already pressed to the way out and ready to fly away from their imprisoned stage, their tiny limbs passing through the bars in impatience. When he finally managed to open it, the fairies flew to the air at the speed of missiles, hitting Pérez and making him fall to the ground as he screamed at them for their lack of respect. In Spanish, of course, but he quickly stop squealing in anger when one of the fairies, with a golden feather on top of her head, hugged him and gave a little kiss on his cheek as a thank you gesture...Cutest thing I ever seen between a hummingbird and a mouse.

"Well…" Toothless started to say as he watched the rest of the fairies fly through the windows. All of them except the golden feared one, who was know more entertained with my pendant than her freedom. The pendant seemed to like and/or remember her though, since it started to glow at her presence, which she happily chirped "Shall we start?"

With that, Toothless' wings emerged from his back and he flew to the upper cages and worked on them while Pérez focused on the ones that were on his reach, rapidly jumping from cages to another, freeing the remaining fairies. Deciding that it would probably be better and faster to free the uncountable number of fairies if I joined them, I took the sword once again and started walking to the nearest cage, mentally deciding which one to open next, how many I could open and reach.

After a long time, we, me, Toothless, Pérez and apparently the fairy (who, probably because of Jack and his pendant, I strongly wanted to call Baby Tooth), had managed to free all of the fairies.

We happily got out of the room, proud of our work as we got out, Baby Tooth (It feels right calling her that) sitting in my shoulder and Pérez perched on Toothless' head like he was some sort of pillar. Our happy atmosphere was quickly broken when a nightmare owl fell to our feet and disappeared in a small explosion of dust before our eyes.

We looked up, in confusion of why and where did the owl fell, to see all of the fairies mercilessly and fearlessly attacking the rest of the nightmare pack. The fairies could easily out number them and there was a group of fairies for each owl. They didn't even rest when the owl they were currently fighting finally gave in and fell to the ground, they quickly moved to another, making a shower of owls…It's raining owls…There is no hallelujah in this…

"Hallelujah, we have help this time" Toothless said as he looked in awed and slight fearful respect for the fairies "How can someone so small as you two" He said as he pointed back and forth to Pérez and Baby Tooth "can be so deadly?" A blank stare from both of them and a offended stare from me. I count as small. And I can be deadly. Everybody who messes with me plays a very dangerous game. Fear me…Ok, I'm done thinking stupid and mentally embarrassing myself.

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about the nightmares-" An owl hit me in the shoulder before falling to the ground. I let out a loud OW before jumping to the side with my hands on my shoulder. After composing myself, I caught Pérez looking at me in disbelief, Baby Tooth flying to the other fairies, warning them to be careful with their doings, and Toothless looking at me with worry and bit of humor. From another point of you that may seem amusing. I looked down just in time to see the nightmare disappear, as well as the light glow of the pendant.

"Where is she?" Toothless asked under his breath, looking around for the Tooth Fairy. She should be looking for us, especially if she realized that the number of owls is dropping significantly and that her fairies where flying around.

Out of nothing, we heard her. Her shrill was a scream of war anger and even her fairies where terrified, dropping their current battles and randomly flying away from her…I wish I could do the same thing now…

The Tooth Fairy was still far away from us, but I could clearly the rage boiling in her. But who could blame her? We released the fairies and they beat the ish out of nightmares, if I was a nightmare I would also be pissed.

"Should we run or fight? We don't really have a battle plan" I said to Toothless as both Pérez and Baby Tooth hid on my pocket and I slowly backed away. Toothless stood still on his place, like a statue, ignoring the current danger. His face was frowning a bit and he was biting his lip.

"I have an idea…but you won't like it."


End file.
